


Jakked Up

by MAngel05



Series: Alternate Jak Stories [2]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Gen, Other, Sexual Content, Threats of Violence, Violence, genderbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 82,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAngel05/pseuds/MAngel05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With darkness looming within himself and in his world Jak has changed more in the two years they'd been separated than the furball would ever realize. But with his world turned upside down, now both have to figure out how to survive in this new world and at the same time perhaps find their own inner strengths that'll save not one, but both of them. This is M for violence/sex/gore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Normal No More

** **

**Chapter 1** : _Normal No More_

* * *

 **Date** : _Unknown_

 **Location** : _Unknown_

Blue eyes fluttered open as pain laced through a young man's body as he slowly sat up. He'd landed on something hard that felt like it was made out of rock. His arm felt stiff and he was sure he had cracked a rib or two. Looking up his eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. He was in some sort of city. He'd never been to a city, only the small villages that surrounded his small one of Sandover, and he was now certain he and his friends had gone further North than Gol's citadel, how else could he explain this. He could vaguely hear Daxter, his best friend, shouting about something to do with their crashing, but as a zoomer, that was far better looking that Keira's A-Grav, flew by the duo, Jak could care less what he was saying.

"Jak!" the young man looked down at his best friend and upon seeing the ottsel's worried look he looked towards where he was staring.

It was then that Jak saw the strange armored men as they approached the duo and suddenly that good feeling that Jak had just started getting turned into dread. "You are under arrest!" one of the masked men stated with his weapon raised.

"AAAAHHHH!" Daxter yelled as he ran between the guards legs to get away.

Jak tried to stand only for a guard to grab him by the collar of his shirt. "Forget the rat," the unmasked guard said, "The Baron wants him." His eyes seemed to gleam with an evil intent and suddenly that bad feeling he was getting doubled. "We've been waiting for you." The man sneered as he let Jak go and then hit him in the forehead with his weapon.

As Jak lost consciousness he heard Daxter's voice. "I'll find you Jak! I'll get you out!" and then the world became darkness.

* * *

 **Location** : _Unknown_

Jak's eyes burst open as he began gagging and coughing as he felt water thrown into his face once again. Coughing again he began to make hacking noises and went to wipe his face only to find his hands tied. Turning his head one way and then the other he found them strapped to a metal table. Upon looking down he saw that his legs too were tied down. Panic began to rise as the bad feeling got even worse. And not for the first time in his life he wished he could yell or scream for help, but instead as always his voice never came out when he opened his mouth. Mute. That was the word Samos once described him as, but it wasn't a right description. If he was scarred he could whimper. If he got scared by Daxter or something really scary then he could yell. However, when it came down to talking; he couldn't even say the simplest of words.

It was then he realized that he wasn't alone and saw that unmasked guard once again, but this time he wasn't alone. A man in a white robe was leaning over devices and came up to him with a needles in his hand and began to pierce his skin with them. Each time one was embedded into his skin he gave a whimper of pain. He was scared. _What were they planning on doing to me_? he thought as his mind raced to figure that out he heard the man in the white robes begin talking.

"He's a channeler," he said. "I'm picking up several types of eco that have left some traces in his blood."

"A channeler?" the unmasked one asked. "Where'd he come from?"

"Channelers are rare in our species. The last one to be in this city was King Damas and that was about ten years ago," the man said. "Channelers are a mutation in our kind. They were considered the best fighters by the Precursors, who loved them and even went so far as to train some to become great warriors. Mar, being one of these special channelers."

The unmasked man smiled, but it wasn't a smile that Jak was familiar with. It creeped him out and made his skin crawl. "How long until we can begin with the dark eco treatments?" he asked the robed one.

Jak's eyes widened. _What did he say!_ He practically screamed in his head. _Dark eco? Nobody can channel that poison!_ As he thought this he began to struggle.

The one in the white robes walked back to him with a needle that had a plunger attached to it. "In a few moments." He said as Jak suddenly loss the use of his body and could no longer move. His eyes stayed wide as fear began to eat away at his insides. "Most don't survive past the first treatments." The man said to Jak as he brought out another needle and began to imprint the lettering DWP-XXX on his shoulder. Once done the man gave the unmasked man a nod and left the room.

Suddenly Jak heard a whirling noise above him and saw a device begin to swirl around rapidly picking up speed and then small pinprick needles lowered from the device and he watched in horror as the needles embedded themselves into his skin. Afterwards the real horror began as he watched the dark inky liquid known as dark eco begin to slide down the tubes that were attached to the dozen or so needles that were embedded into his body. Tears began to form and run down his cheeks as he felt the first of the eco begin to enter his body.

He'd been in pain many times before in his life; but nothing compared to this pain. It felt as if somebody was pouring acid into his body, lighting his body on fire, and then throwing him into a pit filled with lava all at once. He couldn't breathe. He wanted to scream so badly, but even as his mouth opened to form a scream no sound came out.

The dark eco crawled slowly through Jak's veins of his arms and legs, but as soon as it hit his beating heart it accelerated. From there it began to spread too quickly. Quicker than the scientists and doctors had thought and because of Jak's channeling abilities it was channeled through his body, causing a dark aura to surround the young man on the table and even as Jak screamed in pain silently his body began to crack under the dark eco's power. The scientist had been right, channeling was a mutation; but one that was created by the Precursors themselves because they themselves were natural channelers and eco; no matter the type, held their DNA in it. Unfortunately for Jak, because of the channeling powers a new mutation began that began to change the young man's body. This change was excruciating to the point that he actually could feel his mind snap. This snap would later save his life; but for now it allowed Jak's mind to shut down and pass out from pain.

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open once again and Jak could feel his body once more; but he wished he couldn't as now his entire body felt like it'd been torn apart and then put back together and everything felt as if it had been put back together in the wrong way. Not wanting to sit up or anything he just pulled his body into a fetal position and soon fell asleep.

When Jak woke up his ears tickled and twitched as he heard a drip, drip, drip sound and very slowly his blue eyes once again opened and he found himself on the hard floor. Slowly, oh so slowly he began to sit up, only to feel like there was a light weight on his chest. Looking down at himself he saw something that brought a new sense of horror to his young mind. Scrambling to his shaky legs he looked into the mirror or slab of metal on the wall and stared at his refection and gasped.

Where a flat body that once showed a nice growing male teen body, now had female breasts, a lean feminine body and as he found out as he shoved his hand down into his pants included all female body parts downstairs too. He touched his lips and found supple female lips, nose, and his adams apple was gone. Real panic began to settle into his mind. _No, no, how_ \- he froze as the events of the day before replayed into his mind. _The dark eco._ He thought as he closed his eyes and felt a bubble of emotion begin to swell up and knew he could never look at his friends like this ever. This was just too humiliating. He'd been a guy and now because of the dark eco, he was a…girl. He felt himself begin to hyperventilate. _This is bad._ was all he could think as he heard the door open and saw the same unmasked man.

"See Baron." He said as he stepped aside and showed a second man what had happened to Jak.

"How'd this happen?" the Baron asked as he walked in and grabbed Jak's face and looked the once boy now girl's face and body which was covered by torn and tattered remains of Jak's clothing, which now hung loosely from his petite frame.

"The dark eco at eighty percent had a…unintended side effect." the man replied to the Baron.

"Reverse it." was the Baron's reply only to be met by silence. "Erol?"

"It can't." he said as he backed away from the Baron. "I've had a hundred scientists on this; including Vin, and all have said the same, its irreversible." this Erol man looked at Jak, whose was still be held by the Baron as he or rather she was being inspected.

"Continue with it at a sixty percentage." He let go of Jak's face. "Do it only twice a month at a high sixty percent." He tuned and left the room and the cell door slammed shut; however Jak could still hear them. "If he can survive being turned into a woman, he can survive this program and move forward with the other test subjects!"

* * *

 **Location** : _the Slums_

Daxter's legs finally gave out from under him as he came to a stop and looked pitifully behind him and saw nobody following him and for the first time in his life, he was utterly alone. He didn't have Jak to protect him from the bad things in this world. He didn't have Keira's wonderful spirit to keep him uplifted when bad things did happen and he certainly didn't have Samos' wisdom to help him out. Even though he'd never admit it to anyone, not even Jak; he loved getting advice from the old mean Green Sage, because sometimes that wisdom was good to have, but now he didn't even have that.

 _Okay Daxter,_ he thought to himself. _Yer in a strange place, with baddies everywhere and Jak's been a taken prisoner by said baddies and what ya do,? Yer a dumbass, ya no good. Ya leave yer best bud behind 'n run like the coward ev'ry person who a meets ya think yer are._ he pauses as he looked around where he has run off to and decides this has gotta be the bad section of the city. The road has huge trenches in it, some being as beg as that lurker they fought when they were fighting to protect Rock Village. Building looked like they were falling apart, garbage was piling up in the side alleys and there were homeless sleeping on the ground near the sewers. This section of the city had to be the slums because there was no way in hell this was where the richies would live.

Turning down an alley he slipped behind a dumpster and after curling up he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Why does Pops gotta do that?" a young man with blonde hair and a red cap on his head walked down an alley in the slums as he spotted a dumpster at the end of the alley and whistled. "Dude," he said "that stinks." Walking up to the dumpster he groaned at spotting what looked like vomit on the side. "Why do I have ta do this?" he asked nobody in particular _. Because yer a sucker Dude._ He thought as he thought about how happy Taryn was when he'd brought her that last piece of treasure he'd done a found in a excursion of dumpster diving. He'd smelt like fish for a week, but her smile had been worth it.

Just as he was about to climb into the dumpster he spotted something tiny and orange and it looked like it was having a bad dream. "Yo, little Dude." He said as he shook the tiny creature.

"Ahhh!" the creature screamed at the sudden waking.

"Woe, Dude!" he said.

Bright blue eyes looked up at him. "Dude!" it said back. "Don't scare me like that."

"Duuude." The man said back as he starred in awe at the tiny creature speaking.

"Dude, I'm Daxter." the creature said as it held out it's paw.

"Ximon." He said, "Little Dude, your cool."

Daxter beamed at being called cool. "Well it takes one to know one." he said with a smile as Ximon shook his hand. "I'm a…new to this…err…city." He scratched his neck. "Where am I?"

Ximon looked at the little creature with a bewildered look. "New to the city?" he asked getting a nod as an answer. "Dude, yer in Haven City." he smiled as an idea popped into his mind. "Dude, do you like things that go fast?"

Daxters ears went from flat against his head to popping straight up in the air. "Dude, yer talkin' to the king of fastness." he said this as he thought of him and Jak riding Keira's A-Grav Zoomer through Boggy Swamp without her knowledge. Getting all the mud and grime off of it afterwards had been a hassle, but it was that or get his ass kicked by a girl.

He jumped onto Ximon's shoulder, which surprised the guy out. It took a moment or two to get his balance on Ximon's skinny shoulder, but when Ximon showed him his ride Daxter's grin could've reached his ears. The zoomer was huge and once they got it going it was fast! With is as his first step into this life Daxter began to make plans. First he had to find out where Jak had been taken and next he had to get Ximon on board to get Jak out of wherever he'd been taken to.

* * *

 **Location** : _Haven City Prison_

Jak's eyes sluggishly opened as he was dragged by the collar of his clothes. He still hadn't gotten use to his feminine body even after four months of having it and going through more dark eco treatments. He found himself hating his captors who tortured him. Erol ignored the Baron's orders and ensured that Jak and the others had treatments three to four times a week. This would result in hunger strikes, which led to forced feedings. It was just that the body couldn't take being beatin' and then having to intake nourishment. This left Jak weak beyond imagination. He was to the point where he wanted death, but death wouldn't come.

As always he was thrown onto the table and strapped to it. He'd stopped struggling because that meant more torture by the hands of the sadistic commander. Closing his eyes Jak waited for the machine to begin, only to feel the cool tip of a syringe press against his throat. Eyes flashed open, as Jak went to turn his head he found a new strap pressed against his head, holding it down and stopping him from turning his head. Four needles on either side of his throat were embedded into his throat followed by dozens more being embedded throughout his entire body. He suddenly gasped as smaller needle embedded themselves into his forehead and around his skull. Once the needles were hooked up to his body the eco treatments began and the pain tripled from what it had been.

Quiet whimpers escaped Jak's lips as more and more dark eco was forced into his veins. The pain was unbelievable and as the minutes ticked by his body bowed against the pain and the shackles holding him down bit into his wrists and ankles to the point that they began to bleed freely. Upon seeing this he heard a shout and the pain stopped.

Jak coughed and felt a coppery liquid in his mouth and realized he'd bitten his tongue and it was bleeding. He felt the needles and cuff being taken off, but barely registered it until he heard a gasp from one of the scientists.

"She's healing!" said the scientist's voice.

Jak turned his head and saw that his wrist was covered in blood, but as the scientist gabbed his wrist sharply and lifted it and then wiped the blood away Jak saw a pink scar where there should've been a cut and in moments even that vanished.

"Her body is accepting the eco and it's healing her now." The scientist sounded like they were in awe of something wonderful, but Jak couldn't see what was wonderful about this.

Erol grabbed his arm and looked at the now healed wound. "Take her back to her cell." He ordered a guard. "Tomorrow we'll push twice as hard."

Jak wanted to groan, but found no strength to even make that sound as he was lifted up and thrown into the darkened cell and once again was placed in darkness. There was no light left in his world. Only darkness and pain. The only bit of light he did have left was a little sliver of hope. Hope that Daxter would come and save him very soon. He didn't even care about the damn jokes he'd get for being turned into a woman, as long as Daxter came for him. "D-Daxter." he gasped softly as he pulled himself into a ball on the floor as the pain from the injections began to make his body shake uncontrollable.

* * *

 **Date** : _October 1, 3657 – 2 years later_

 **Location** : _Haven City Prison_

Daxter looked over his shoulder as he snuck though the Haven City prison. Ducking behind some equipment and then diving through a ventilation shaft, he sighed as he wasn't spotted. Taking out his bug flamethrower, he turned it on. After beating Kaedon in an awesome and spectacular battle that left the overzealous bug of a man squished an spattered everywhere on the walls of the basement of this facility he'd called Ximon and told him what'd happened and that Kaedon had really been a body snatching metal head bug and that he'd been forced to fight the creature. Ximon had proceeded to tell him where cell level D was.

Now that he was on said level finding Jak wasn't going to be too hard. As he was about to come out of vents he heard a voice that made his skin wiggle in the wrong way. He missed Tik; the little flea had become his friend and could be really useful sometimes too. He'd have to tell Jak about Tik later and all of his adventures while planning this grand scaled escape.

"Count Vegar," said a voice that sounded a lot like that Erol guy. "what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see this Jak that you and Baron Praxis keep saying will save the city." sneered the count, causing Daxter to growl. These guys were really starting to annoy him.

"You're not allowed to." Erol replied as he turned. "Guard, escort the count out of here."

"Yes sir." The guard replied.

"Unhand me you-!" the counts voice drifted away and was soon followed by Erol's footsteps as they vanished around the corner.

Daxter counted until thirty just to be sure nobody was outside the vent. Popping it off its hinges he took off down the corridor towards the cells that were just beyond the door at the end of this corridor. Upon opening it all he found was a lift. Groaning he stepped onto the lift and pressed up.

Once the lift came to a stop he jumped off of it onto the single body laying on top of the metal bed. "Ding, Ding! Third floor: body chains, roach food, torture devices!" he joked as he looked down at the green and blonde hair person on the metal slab and it took him a moment to realize this person was a woman; not the guy he was looking for. "Hey toots! Seen any hero's around?"The woman opened her eyes for a moment only to suddenly groan and close them, her head falling back to the slab with a soft thud. "That's a fine hello." He grumbled. "Look toots, I've been riskin' my life for the last two years lookin' for my buddy Jak, I just wanna find him!" the woman's breath hitched before returning to a semi-normal rhythm. "Just say something!" he yelled. "Ya-"

Something snapped in the woman's mind. "I'M GONNA KILL PRAXIS!"

"Shh!" Daxter shushed the woman by putting his hand over her mouth. "Careful." He whispered as he looked around and saw her hands and feet were bound and got an idea. "Here's the deal. I'll get you lose and you show me where my bud is, 'kay?"

Suddenly with a roar the woman screamed as her body began to change. Her body turned ash grey, eyes black as night, nail lengthened to dangers, and two onyx black horns grew from her skull. Dark eco whipped around her body like a second skin. Dark eco lightning began shooting from across her body and began to turn the cuffs into slag. Her body curled into itself and soon sprung like a spring as she jumped off of the table and snarled as she took in her surroundings.

"Or you can do it toots." He said his falling back against his head and suddenly those dark soulless eyes turned towards him and suddenly he felt like he did a year ago when that alley cat had thought he was an easy meal and now he was prey once again. _Uh-oh._ He thought as those danger-like fingernails spread and she jumped at him. "Ahhh! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" he screamed as he took off running across the room that had a wall of cells everywhere. He was hoping his friend would hear him and begin banging on a cell door and show him where he was so that he could get away from this crazy chick.

That was when the female stopped chasing him and stumbled backwards before catching herself and changing back. "Dax-ter?" she asked questioning when was in front of her as she fell to her knees and grabbed the frightened ottsel into a hug. Her eyes began to brim with unshed tears as she held the ottsel close and buried her face against him soft fur.

"Uhh…" he began. "One: What the fuck was that! And two: Who the heck are you and how do you know my name?"

The woman looked sheepishly down at the ottsel. "Paxis didn't something to me." she whispered her voice hoarse from screaming for years on end. She then looked at Daxter right in his eyes. "I'm Jak." She smiled. "And I'm so glad you came."


	2. Battle In The Alley

** **

**Chapter 2** : _Battle In the Alley_

* * *

 **Date** : _October 1, 3657_

 **Location** : _Haven City Prison_

Daxter's jaw would've dropped had his face not suddenly been forced into two large breasts and that alone would've been awesome had not what been said, been just said. His brain seemed to have taken a mini vacation at that point because last time he knew Jak was a guy, not a girl. A very dirty, yet very pretty girl who was holding onto him like her life depended upon him and whatever he would say next. It was at that exact moment that his brain seemed to kick him in the ass. "Okay, pause and rewind babe." He said as he wiggled out of the girl's arms. "How is that even fucking possible? Last I check my best bud in the whole world was and is a dude; ya know with dick instead of-"

"I know." She said as her ears tipped backwards towards the back of her shoulders. "The dark eco did something to me. I don't know how this is even possible." She then looked at him. "It's like how you got changed into an ottsel." She gave him a look that Daxter would always know. It was the same look that Jak gave him the day he'd been attacked by those wumpbees on his birthday. The same look that said _help me, I don't know what to do_.

Sighing Daxter peeked around a cell corner and saw some boxes that led up to a ventilation duck system and the grate was partially off, all he'd have to do is give it a good yank. "Okay man, we'll figure this out." He said and ran over to where he'd dropped a package picked it up and ran back to Jak. "Put these on, they may be a bit big now that you're a…well a girl." He turned his back to Jak and kept an eye out for anybody who had either heard them or was patrolling this area. He suddenly felt two large hands grab his tiny frame and he found himself place upon a shoulder. "Wow, uh…warn a guy when yer gonna grab and nab him." He gave a cocky grin at the green blonde as she finished putting on the headband and goggles. "I know they ain't like yer old ones that Keira made ya, but these are better. They have an awesome zoom, a setting that can help ya find eco-" he was interrupted there.

"I can't channel anymore." She said with a sad sigh.

Daxter was silent for a moment and then cursed himself for being so late in finding and saving his best friend. This wasn't right! Jak **never** needed saving. It was him that needed Jak. He then sighed and gave his friend a pat. "Okay Jak, let's go." He pointed towards the ventilation shaft. "That'll come apart in no time. One good yank-" as he said this Jak gave that one good yank and pulled the grate right off of the hinges. "That works too." he said with a nervous laugh.

Running through the shaft was the easy part. They came out at some sort of storage area when Jak's foot tripped an alarm system. "WARNING!" came the synthetic voice over the fortress' comm. system. "Prisoner escape in process!"

Daxter heard his friend curse under her breath and take off into a sprint. Dodging cameras around corners, jumping over large gorges and then they came to a stop as Jak looked one way and then looked another before looking at Daxter. "Err…left?" he asked and that's when they came face to face with the first group of soldiers.

"FREEZE!" one said as he held out his gun and pointed it at the duo.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" yelled the second as he ran forward towards them.

"STOP OR WE"LL SHOOT!" said the last one who took out a pistol and pointed it at them.

"Do something Jak!" Daxter yelled. "Punch them!" Jak rolled her eyes at him and ran at the first who was running towards them and punched him in the not so protected throat, her hand tightened and crushed the guards larynx and esophagus and as she pulled her hand back she didn't release and thus tore his throat out, blood splurted everywhere around the guard, but Jak was already onto her next target. She dodged the eco blasts from the pistol and jumped and spun at the same time and thrusted her right leg out just in time for it to connect with this guard's head. The third having witnessed its two companions deaths decided to try a different tactic and threw a small metal ball at Jak.

"GERNADE!" Daxter screamed as soon as he'd seen the metal object being thrown at them. Jak grabbed it mid-air and threw it back and hit the guard squarely in the chest and with such force that the grenade was forced into the metal armor that the guard wore. The guard only had a second to realize that he was doomed before the explosion occurred. The shockwave from the explosion threw Jak off her feet into a roll. Going with the momentum Jak rolled down the hall and came to a stop and picked up a few gernade belts as she'd seen them on the floor and put them into her pack for later.

Shaking herself off Jak got back to her feet and took off into a sprint once again when Daxter's comm. unit went off. Cursing the ottsel answered it. "Dude, now's not the time!" he yelled into it.

"Daxter, you better not have lost your stuff!" came the feminine voice over the comm. unit.

"Taryn, I'm currently a bit busy bustin' my buddy out. I'll chat later!" he yelled as Jak ran across a rusty grated floor and suddenly they were being shot at once again. "Yikes!" he gasped as he almost lost his balance as they ran around a corner. Jak came to a stop on top of a wooden floor and bent over panting. "Hey babe, I think yer outta practice of this runnin' thang." He snickered. Jak swatted at him for his teasing when suddenly the wooden boards beneath her feet gave way and they went falling downwards until they splashed into what seemed to be a flooded area in the basement of the fortress.

"Daxter!" came Taryn's sharp voice. "Those weapons…"

"They're fine sweet cheeks." He assured the woman as he gasped for breath and got out of the water as Jak looked around for a way out. "They're in Jak's backpack. So all's fine."

"Good." She sighed. "Here's the address for a safe house. It's not much, but it's better than you taking your friend to Zimon's place."

"What's wrong with-" Daxter cut himself off and took a good glance at Jak, who's clothes were now wet and sticking to her body showing off every….Daxter shook his head to get rid of that train of thought. _I ain't even got Jak out and I'm a staring at his new girl body bits!_ he was horrified by himself. "Yeah, yer right. Good thinkin' sweets." He looked at the text on his comm. unit giving him the address and frowned, before rolling his eyes. _Water slums. Just what I need._ he thought as he remembered the last time he was in that area and shivered at the memory.

Jak looked over at Daxter and smiled when she spotted the window up on the ledge. She began to gather boxes and made a ladder of sorts out of them. "Dax!" she yelled and winced at the loud echo that bounced off the walls in this place. Daxter's ears popped up as he ran back over to Jak and jumped onto her shoulder and began climbing up the homemade ladder and jumped out of the window just as the boxes collapsed on themselves into a pile, but by the time that had happened the duo were already out of the window and Jak was breathing the first breaths of freedom that she'd had in two years.

* * *

 **Location** : _Haven City Slums_

Jak had for the last year and half finally gotten use to his female body and had decided to give into it. He was no longer a man, not matter how much his mind said he was, his body no longer was. So when people called him a woman or a girl, it still made him cringe; but he was getting use to it. To the point that even he was calling himself a girl and it didn't bother him like it would've two years ago.

Daxter looked up at his friend from the ground and noticed her looked of absolute happiness and at that moment every burn, cut, scrape, bruise, metal head bug fight and alley cat fight he'd been through was worth that small smile that crept along Jak's face as they walked through the slums.

It was while they were walking through the slums that they came across an old man and a green haired little boy. "May I help you?" he asked, a slight quaver in his voice.

"You look like a reasonably intelligent old man, so tell me, where the hell am I?" Jak growled her eyes glowing slightly.

"You'll have to excuse her," Daxter said as he spoke to the little boy, "she's new to the whole conversation thing."

"Well, my angry young friend, you are a _guest_ in _glorious_ Haven City, under the rule of his **_Majesty_** , Baron Praxis." the old man replied, brushing off his robes and adjusting his grip on the staff he was carrying.

"I was just a _guest_ in the Baron's prison." Jak growled, thinking of the years of experiments she'd been forced to endure at the tyrant's hands.

"Whether in a cell or in the city, we are no different. We are trapped; all are the prisoners of Praxis. That is why I must look after this boy." the man said with a gesture. "His survival is vital to the life of this city."

"This kid?" Daxter exclaimed, pointing at the child for emphasis. "He looks kind of scruffy."

The child said nothing, but suddenly turned a fear filled gaze down to the end of the street. The elderly man followed the gaze, and paled visibly as the child dashed behind his legs."Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time." He said, and Jak noticed a trio of Krimzon Guards marching down the street, with several more behind them. They had their eco rifles drawn, and Jak knew in an instant what they were looking for: _her_.

"By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, and this whole sector is under arrest for the suspected harboring of underground fugitives. Now, surrender and die!" the lead guard spoke.

"Eh, doesn't he mean, _surrender_ _or_ _die_?" Daxter whispered to the old man.

"Not in this city." old man's reply.

"Okay, no problemo," Daxter said nervously, before turning to his larger compatriot. "Jak, this is where you come in!"

As the trio approached the elves and rodent, Jak stepped in front of the old man and the boy, sticking her arm out as a gesture of protection. The guards paused for a moment, not knowing what to make of the audacity of this townie. Then the leader did a double take, staring hard at the teenage elf. Blonde hair, glowing dark aura, blue eyes, medium height and build, blue tunic, it matched the description of a prisoner that had just…

Any further thoughts were cut off as Jak's arm blurred forward and her fingers knifed into the guard's exposed throat, crushing his windpipe. The other two guards tried to bring their weapons up to shoot the young woman, but one found her foot on a collision course with his face. There was a crack, and the Krimzon Guard fell back, his faceplate crushed in and brain matter spilling out the back of his helmet. The final member of the trio desperately attempted to grab Jak, only to suddenly find the woman's other foot coming in towards his abdomen. He fell to the ground with an unearthly clang, and he suddenly felt a vice like grip around his helmet. His horrified expression would be forever etched into his face as Jak twisted, snapping his neck with a sickening grace.

It was then that a red Krimson Guard transport stop at the end of the alley and drop off a dozen Krimson Guards who turned towards her and her companions and began to change them. Jak growled and suddenly felt a pain in the back of her head, fearing what it could be she suddenly black out.

Daxter and the other two watched with a mixture of horror and awe as the demon manifested itself. The Krimzon Guard halted in their tracks, unsure of how to proceed. The monster took that opportunity to throw itself towards them, its claw like fingernails gleaming in the pale light of the alley. The first man went down, screaming as talons shredded his battle armor like it was made of butter. The next one to die fired once but missed completely. He fell to the ground, gurgling as he tried desperately to hold his innards in. The three behind him fared no better, as slaps from the beast removed faces and limbs. Another attempted to use his rifle as a club, but the creature ducked, and retaliated with a roundhouse kick that sent the K.G. flying a good twenty feet, with his flight being stopped only by a parked zoomer that he slammed into and proceeded to explode. Then, the creature leapt up onto the side of one of the slum buildings, using its massive talons to secure itself. There, gazing downward upon the now pools of blood that had appeared around each of its victims, its primitive mindset trying to instinctively calculate where the next greatest threat was going to come from.

One guard who was still alive somehow took this moment to sight the creature up in his rifle's crosshairs. It would prove to be his last mistake. With speed that seemed impossible, the creature launched itself from where it had been. Its weight and momentum slammed into its target, bearing the man to the ground that went to scream before the monster's teeth cut him off by ripping his throat out with its teeth. Then, the demon roared, and purplish electricity, which Daxter recognized as channeled dark eco, flew from its claws and suddenly the bodies vanished when the dark eco flew over the dead bodies and vaporized them. The battle was over in less than a minute, the patrol had gone from more than a dozen men to nothing but bloody corpses that littered the ground and then were vaporized. Suddenly, Jak's skin returned to its normal color, the talons and horns receded, and her eyes regained their beautiful blue color, complete with the now eerie glow that they possessed.

"Uh…" Daxter began as he noticed the scarred looked that both the child and old man were giving her. "You okay Jak?"

"W-Wha-" she stuttered before she saw the blood in pools on the ground and the blood running down her arms and staining the new shirt Daxter had bought her. She looked up at her friend. "Dax-ter?" she stuttered and realized that it had happened again.

"Hey it's okay babe." He said trying to calm her down. "We're all cool."

"Very impressive." the old man thought out loud his eyes showing fear and something else.

Jak turned to face the old man and the boy, who had finally summoned up the courage to stick his head out from behind the old man, though his face was filled with terror, whether because of the thoughts of capture, or because of what Jak had become, the dark eco infused woman wasn't sure. However, now that Jak got a good look at the kid, she felt a strange stirring within her, a feeling déjà vu. She frowned as she stared at the child for a period of time. Somehow, deep within the depths of her mind, she knew she'd seen this boy before, but was unsure where and how.

"The Underground could use such fighters as yourself." The old man suddenly said knocking Jak out of her thoughts of the little boy.

"The Underground?" she asked and looked at Daxter who's eyes had doubled in size.

"I've heard of 'em on the streets." He said. "They are a resistance group that is waging a guerilla war against the tyrant and his men. They're lead by a mysterious figure known as The Shadow."

"Yes." the old man said as he starred at the little creature with wide eyes that disbelieved what he was seeing and took a long glance at the diminutive rodent. "I believe that you might be able to find what it is that you seek if you join up with them."

"Where can I find them." Jak inquired an itch suddenly coming on, one that wasn't to be scratched, but one of revenge and suddenly she felt as if she was being watched; but couldn't see who or what was doing the watching.

"You will have to prove your loyalty to them in order to see him. However, I know where you can find one of their bases. Look for a dead-end alley in the northeastern part of the slums. You'll know you have the right one if you spot a large skull and hammer painted on the side of the city wall. Once there, ask for Torn, and tell him that Kor sent you." He spotted a patrol cruiser coming their way and decided not to push his luck and get to see an encore presentation of the demon woman. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get this boy to safety before any anything else happens. You had best make yourself scarce if you wish to continue to be free, young woman."And with that, Kor turned around, and ushered the child to follow him.

Looking over at Daxter who was still on the ground Jak began to walk away from the only evidence of what had occurred there only minutes ago. The two walked in silence as they headed the opposite way than what Kor had told them. Daxter having said that they needed to lay low until the heat vanished from what had occurred in the alley by the prison.

Jak agreed wholeheartedly; she was tired and her muscles hurt like hell. After a day like today, she just wanted to lay down and never get up, but she knew that, that wasn't going to happen; not after _that_ had happened. She closed her eyes for a second and suddenly felt the dark eco inside of her move to her will and realized that yes, she'd lost her eco powers; but now it seemed she had new and unknown powers. Plus there was the fact that she'd go unconscious and when she came to blood was everywhere. What had happened? She knew that whatever had occurred had happened in the prison too.

"Daxter?" her voice was soft, almost too soft.

As they entered the water slums Daxter looked up at his friend. "Yeah, buddy?" he asked

"What happened?" she inquired, "I know I did something; but what did I do?"

Daxter's ears suddenly fell backwards against his skull. "Well…" he paused as he scratched behind his neck and looked down. "Ya, kinda; went nuts and changed into this dark creature and killed everything that was going to hurt us." he looked back up at her face and saw Jak's eyes had widened. "But ya know what?" Jak shook her head and muttered something her couldn't even hear with his far superior hearing. "I thought it was awesome." He said with a smile. "Darkie was awesome as she slashed and killed those guys and then she just vaporized them and they went bye bye." Jak blinked at Daxter when he looked up at his friend causing Daxter to laugh at his friend's face disbelieving what she'd just been told. "What?" he asked curiously and then saw the house they were staying at. "Eh…Taryn got us the best place here I guess." He looked at the two story metal house with a single pipe coming out of its roof. "I call dibs on the shower!" he yelled as he ran into the place.

The door was unlocked, so were the metal windows. It smelt as if whoever had once lived there had also died there. Jak climb the ladder that went up to the second story that was no more than a loft with a single queen mattress on the floor and was bare of any sheets or pillows. Climbing down she went on to look for any sheets or pillows and found pelts and one bottom sheet and one body pillow in a closet, along with a single red and black men's shirt. Looking down at her shirt she took it off and went to change.

"Shower is-" Daxter stopped in the middle of his speech as he saw his bare chested friend. "Yikes! Jak, ya gotta do that upstairs." He jumped and turned away from his friend as she chuckled. "It ain't funny!" he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for an okay or something to tell him Jak had a shirt on.

Jak approached Daxter and touched his shoulder causing the ottsel to look up at his friend. "Sorry." She said.

"So…" Daxter began, "How'd this happen buddy?" Jak's ears fell. "Ya don't haffta say nothin' if yer not ready."

Jak sighed. "It happened the first time they pumped the poison into my body." She said. "I woke up and freaked."

"I bet." Daxter said and got a look from Jak that said _you want to hear this of not_? "Right, shuttin' up buddy."

"After I changed Praxis ordered a twice a month treatment, but Erol went behind his back and pushed for one that occurred almost every day." She paused as she sat down on the bare floor and looked at the wood burner in the corner of the room. "This went on and on for months, but then he stopped. I don't know why; but the next time I saw him he had a mark that bisected his face from left eyebrow to right side of his chin. It was three lines, but it looked like it had hurt like hell." She shook her head. "After that he ordered for me to be given double the treatments. Then I began to self heal."

"Self heal?" Daxter asked not fully understanding.

"If I get hurt the eco heals me." she lifted her right hand and looked at it. "He'd use anything and everything to slice my body up, just to watch the dark eco heal me." she swallowed hard as she put her hand down. "I can hear way better than I use to. They use to put me in a dark cell just to mess with me. I use to get scared, but then one day I opened my eyes and I could see everything like it was day." She looked at Daxter. "Like here, there isn't a single light on, but I can see as clear as day." Daxter's jaw dropped. "Then a year and a half ago I stopped thinking of myself as a guy. I'm never going to change back, I'm stuck as girl and I've come to terms with it. I hate what they've done. I hate what they've made me. I want revenge at what's been done to me, but…"

"But?" Daxter asked, his ears lifting from where they'd fallen on the back of his head.

"But I don't want to become the monster they've made me become." she looked into Daxter's bright blue eyes. "Am I wrong to want to just leave?"

"Naw." Daxter said shaking his head. "Yer better than me." he placed his hands on his hips. "If it were me, I'd kill 'em all and dance on their bodies." Jak raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked in all seriousness.

Sighing Jak stood up and walked over to the pelts and sheet and picked them both up and climbed up the ladder and put them on the bed. Climbing back down she grabbed the pillow and looked at Daxter. "You coming?" she asked causing the ottsel to smile up at her and before turning away and locking the doors and then going around and locking the windows. By the time he'd gotten up the ladder Jak was already sitting on the bed taking off her boots.

"Tomorrow after we see this Torn fellow we can find ya some clothes that actually fit ya." He said as they both laid on the bed and both fell into a deep sleep, but one that would leave neither rested.

* * *

Night clung to Haven City as the fog from the port began to sweep through the alleys of the slums. It was a night that welcomed nightmares and made children scream with fright. It was a night like this that allowed a single man with a tattoo markings on his face and his companion, a second man with similar tattoo's to meet in secret with a resource that would allow them to hit the local tyrant with a bit of a boom. The two men turned a corner that went down to the water slums and entered a hut with a large golden googley eyed metal statue in it. Only seconds later the door opened and a young red haired woman with tattoo's on her face entered the hut with a metal box in her hands. She sighed at seeing the two men.

"Jinx, Torn." She softly spoke their names as if in reverence.

"Hey red." The blonde man replied as he lit a cigar and took a puff. "Riding the hood to see us?" he winked at her.

"Jinx, you're crude as ever." She muttered, not even fazed by what he'd just said. Turning towards the dreadlocked red head who was smirking at his companion she smiled. "Torn, you're being silent tonight."

"I might have things on my mind." He muttered, his voice gravelly and hoarse from hours of debriefing his subordinates.

"I heard about an attack near the prison this earlier this evening…" the woman began as she handed Jinx the box. The blonde man whistled at what he saw.

"Prime stuff Ashelin." He said as he showed Torn his new toys. "Military grade explosives and oh good lordy is that C-4?" he asked as he looked up at the red haired woman, who nodded. "Thought that stuff went out of style a hundred years ago."

"It did." She muttered. "My father is up to something, as always. I don't know yet; but it has Krews stench all over it and my father has been spending more time at the weapons factory outside of town in these last few weeks than he ever has."

Torn nodded. "Keep your ears open and keep an eye out for whatever you think is going on." He then paused. "As for the attack this evening, it wasn't us."

"I know." was her reply. "Video footage that I took," she said this as she handed Torn a disk. "from a surveillance camera shows a young woman being attacked by the guards and protecting young Prince Mar and that old man. She-" Ashelin stopped talking for a second unsure how to explain what she saw happen. "well, she changed into something that's not Elvin and killed every single soldier and then she threw something that looked like lightning and mist and it ate up the bodies and they vaporized."

Jinx walked over to her and touched he forehead. "Nope, yer cool as a cucumber." He said, as he turned towards Torn who looked at the disk.

"So you're saying find her and get her to join us?" he asked as he looked up at Ashelin who nodded. "Okay."

"Hope she's hot." Jinx muttered, which earned him a glare from his two friends. "What?" he asked with a shrug. "The only hot chicks in our organization is her and my sister, and both are taken. One I'm related to and you and him.."

"We aren't anything." Ashelin said as a flush spread against her face.

"Yeah." Torn muttered as flush also spreading across his cheeks, though it was hard to tell because his face was caked in dirt and grime from the undergrounds poor ventilation.

Ashelin then turned and left. Jinx plucked the disk out of Torn's hands and pulled out a portable computer and began to play it. Both men watched as the young green blonde haired woman and a small orange rodent approached Kor and the boy. Kor began to speak to her, when suddenly the K.G. appeared on scene. That's when hell broke loose. The woman began to hit, kick, and just attack the men. Then a group of a dozen approached her and that's when the devil incarnate appeared. Jinx's cigar fell from his lips as the two men were enraptured by the transformation and the death that soon followed. When it was over the two men felt a bit sick, but also in the depths of their minds a bit of hope began to spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M-Angel: Hmm...I didn't get that many reviews last time. Maybe because of the need for violence is greater? Oh! I was working on my first lemon for this story and it got a bit heated; so I decided to only give the ff approved version on there and post the very Mature version on my deviantart and archiveofourown account because ff has gotten really impulsive on deleting stories with lemons in them and by the time I get to the lemon I really don't want my story deleted. So, I'll begin uploading this story to those sites.
> 
> xoxoangii: reviews give m-angel fuel to write! even a few words would mean a lot :)
> 
> M-Angel: review and I'll give ya a virtual cookie. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping and a Meeting

** **

**Chapter 3** : _Shopping and a Meeting_

* * *

 **Date** : _October 2, 3657_

 **Location** : _Water Slums_

Daxter yawned as he stretched and was about to go back to sleep when his bed suddenly flipped on him and threw him onto the other side of the bed. Eyes wide open he turned in time to see the body he'd fallen asleep on had flipped again, this time towards the other way. Jak was back….sortta. He looked at the lithe form of his former childhood friend and mentally cursed Praxis for doing this to Jak. His best friend was now a girl. As Jak flipped back towards Daxter he saw her brow was creased into a frown and then heard a slight whimper escape her lips followed by his name.

"Dax..ter." she whimpered again. "Run…don't…" her breathing increased to the point that Daxter suddenly realized that she was having a nightmare.

Jumping to his feet he jumped onto her stomach and proceeded to yelled at her. "Jak! Wake up!" he yelled and shook her.

Jak's eyes shot open and she threw herself into the nearest corner. Eyes wide as she looked around herself and memories of the previous day suddenly came back. "It…was real." She breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm free."

"Daxter's ears fell back against his skull at seeing the fear and then the relief that spread into his friends eyes. "Yeah buddy, it was real." He walked over to Jak and touched his arm. "This okay?" he asked not wanting to scare him…err her. _Gotta remember he's a she now_. he thought as he watched his friend look down at him.

"Yeah, that's fine." She sighed. "Never thought I'd feel so…insecure in my life before coming here."

"Eh, ya get use ta it." Daxter said scratching the back of his neck. He was about to ask something when there was a knock at the front door. Jak pushed himself further into the wall behind her and grabbed a wooden board, that was nailed into the wall to keep the cold out, for balance. "Easy babe, let the Daxanator get it." he waddled away and down the ladder. He then went into Jaks backpack were he'd stashed his bug gear and walked over to the door and opened it only to reveal a blonde haired man in green overalls and a white t-shirt that had Kridder Ridder Extermination Company logo on it.

"Dude!" the guy said as he bent down to Daxter's level and slammed fists with the little guy.

"Dude!" Daxter replied as he fist bumped Zimon's hand. "Whacha doin' in this sector."

"Heh." was his reply. "Found something of yers." He said this as he held up a jar with a bouncing bug inside of it.

"Tik!" he yelled happily. "How'd ya know I had 'im?" he asked as he lit the little bug out of the jar.

"Dude, you scratched all the time." Zimon replied as he walked into the house. "Wow, Taryn set ya up with a sweet pad man." Zimon suddenly heard something up in the loft. "Dude is that yer friend?" he asked

This caused Daxter to rush over to the ladder. "Dude, Jak's not…err…up to company."

"That's cool." Zimon said as he looked up. "Yo, I'm Zimon. Daxter's friend ya need help any time just call." He looked down at Daxter. "I mean it man. I'm there."

"Sweet." Daxter smiled not too innocently.

"Oh, so Dad's being forced to close down temporarily until the place is fixed up." He scratched the back of his neck. "So don't expect to get your next pay in probably eight to twelve weeks."

"WHAT!" Daxter screeched causing even Jak to wince at the volume his voice had suddenly taken and decided to look down at his friend and this Zimon guy.

"Chillax little dude." He said with a smile. "I'd never leave ya high and dry." He paused as he pulled out a silver metal card with a black outer edge. "This credit chit has your last month's worth of creds on it. It should last you until you can find another source of income." He paused as Daxter grabbed the credit chit and saw Daxter's ears were flat against his head. "Ya know I could talk to Taryn and get her to talk to her friends and see if there's some small job you and your friend Jak could do."

"Really?" Daxter asked as his ears suddenly perked up a bit. "Yer not pullin' my leg are ya?" he asked as he eyed Zimon.

"Nope." He shook his head as he pulled his cap out of the back pocket and put it on his head. "Well, gotta go. "Hope yer friend is up to visitors later little Dude."

"Yeah, yeah…" Daxter said as he waved Zimon away as the door shut behind him. Looking down at the credit chit he pressed the small button on the side and some number lit up on the chit. His eyes widened slightly. _Thirty-nine hundred credits_! A smiled appeared on Daxters mind. "Jak babe, get up! We're goin' a shoppin' fer yer clothes and at least a hand me down couch." He said looking around the empty room he was standing in. "Jeesh, the only thing down here is the wood burner.

"Are you sure?" Jak asked as she climbed down the ladder.

"Absolutely babe." He said as he jumped up to her shoulder pad. "Would I lie to you?" Jak gave him a look. "Okay, besides the wumpbee incident." Jak smiled as she put on the boots she'd taken off the night before. " 'sides we've gotta go grocery shoppin'."

As the two left the house they went down through the water slums without bumping into any guards. Once they got to the slums market place Daxter was surprised to see how abandoned it was. He then spotted a lurker with blue fur standing next to a stand grunting as people walked by. Around its neck was a collar that indicated that it was a slave to somebody. "Slave lurkers are pretty obedient." he told Jak as he pointed the big lug out. "They also give ya good deals."

Jumping from Jak's shoulder Daxter ran over to the stand with the lurker and began picking different fruits from the stand and putting them into a basket. The lurker watched out of the corner of his eye. When Daxter had filled the basket he began to barter with the lurker, who would grunt for a lesser and growl if Daxter asked for too little of a price. In the end Daxter got a week worth of food for half the price he would've had to pay if it'd been an Elf waiting on this stand.

So with food paid for the two headed off towards the clothing stores that were on the other side of town in the bazaar. Daxter poked his body between two slabs of metal and held the metal back to allow Jak to pass into the industrial sector and the two made their way to the bazaar. Once they got to the security check point Daxter spotted a hole the side of Jak's entire body and the two squeezed through the brick walls. Once through there they began the clothing shopping. A lot of the clothes were way too…sexy in Daxter's opinion and being that he in no way wanted to see his best friend in those immediately left the store with Jak in tow. It took them most of the afternoon to find one good store that had modest women's clothing. Jak ended up with four outfits which Daxter deemed appropriate. This of course included under garments which Daxter promptly hid his eyes when the store clerk had showed them to Jak.

Jak for the whole trip enjoyed herself, especially when it came to embarrassing Daxter by asking his opinion and the only thing he'd say was "Whatever makes ya feel good babe." Jak couldn't help but enjoy herself, but when Daxter acted that way it made her pause and wonder why. Then there was Daxter calling her babe all the time. Why'd he do that?

Next was what Daxter called the black market, it was near the farming sector. Here Jak spotted slaves, both Elf and Lurker alike, being sold, Eco crystals being traded for something more valuable and weapons, lots and lots of weapons all of which, Jak could guess were very illegal. Daxter walked up behind a vendor, Jak right behind him when they spotted a woman bent over looking under a table. The woman wore a red leather jacket faded black pants and combat boot. She also had a pistol strapped to her back and a bowie dagger on her left thigh leg.

"Taryn baby," Daxter said spooking the young woman and causing her to hit her head on the table above her. "what's shakin'?" he asked this seeming to be oblivious of her cursing.

"Daxter." she groaned as she rubbed her head. Jak picked up her accent immediately and raised an eyebrow. "Impeccable timing, as always." She grumbled as she turned and looked at the duo.

"Who are you?" she asked upon seeing Jak, who looked as if she'd slept in the shirt she was wearing; which she had.

"Jak." was her reply as she looked at this Taryn woman. She looked tough and bit of a wise ass too. Jak smiled and suddenly she liked this chick.

"Jak." Taryn repeated and backed up a bit to take a good look at her before looking down at Daxter. "I thought you said your friend was a guy."

Both suddenly looked away from each other and rubbed the back of their necks. "Well ya see…" Daxter began but Jak interrupted.

"I was." She responded. "Praxis shot me up with dark eco over the course of two years and I got turned into a woman." as she said this Taryn's eyebrows shot up.

"Interesting." She said as she paced back and forth and then grabbed Jak by the face and inspected her. "Well, for a once long ago boy, you're not bad looking once you've been turned a girl." She winked at Jak causing Daxter's jaw to drop.

"Woe, easy there." Jak said as he backed away from Taryn. "I don't think…"

"Easy big guy." She said and then looked down at Daxter. "So what can I do for you Daxter?"

"Jak here needs some weapons to keep herself safe and all from the Baron's goons." He said as he pointed to Jak. "Now Jakkie here," he sarted as he pointed to Jak. "use to be a channeler of all eco, but now seems to only channel the dark stuff. Think ya have anythang good that ah she could use?"

Taryn looked at Jak for a moment. "Well," she began as she walked behind the table and began to rummage through a box. "I've got this new sword that I found out in the precursor ruins in Haven Forest. It gives off a dark eco aura and it makes me believe that it has some hidden talents of its own." She held up the sword. It was about two and half feet long, a greater taper from hilt to point than the swords he'd seen that were wielded by the villagers of Rock Village, was more curved with a smaller pointed area edge than the katana he'd seen the hero of Rock Village. "It's called a Tachi. It's a very old sword, but it's made out of a metal I've never seen. It's golden like Precursor metal, but energy can be conducted through it way better. I had it analyzed by Vin from the Power Plant and Research Station on the edge of the town." She handed it to Jak. "It's the only weapon that I have that, from what I've been told, is made for a dark channeler."

Jak nodded as she pulled the sword from the scrapboard and smiled as the blade seemed to give off an eerie purple glow and as Jak smiled she heard a single word in the back of her mind. **_Mine._** That one word gave Jak a chill that went down her spine. The voice was definitely feminine, but was in no way a gentle voice. The light from the street light above them caught the blade and gave off a gleam. Jak smiled, she liked it. "How much?"

Daxter snorted. "It don't work that way babe." he said as he walked up to Taryn. "Where's the heaviest and nastiest infestations?" he asked causing the woman to smile at his brazen way of actually asking the right question for a change and for once he wasn't flirting with her.

"In dead town." she said "Plus, if you're looking for a real challenge I may have one for you, if you come back alive."

"Deal!" Daxter all but jumped for joy at having a job to do and from his fourth favorite person in Haven City.

* * *

 **Location** : _Dead Town_

After stopping off at the house in the Water Slums they headed towards the jobsite where Jak got her first good look at what was referred as Dead Town and stared around and grimaced; the place well named. Crumbling and decayed buildings ran almost as far as her eyes could see, and a disgusting, semi-toxic sludge covered most of the ground, and a smell that reminded him of Daxter's room back in Sandover.

The young elf started out, heading towards the large, almost destroyed tower that could be seen even from here. However, she had taken only a few steps when she felt something. It was like nothing she could really describe, or anything she had felt before. It started out almost as an itching sensation in the back of her mind, a subtle beckoning to her soul and at that moment she wasn't there in that place but in another place in her mind. There she saw a pale being sitting crossed legged and its claws were digging into the ground. The being looked up at her, its dark onyx black eyes barring into her crystal blue ones. Pale while hair went waist length and black horns curled backwards against its skull. It looked at her and suddenly was on its feet, but before either could say something that place faded from her mind and she was back in dead town.

Looking down at the Tachi sword she saw that it was glowing even brighter. "Let's do this."

Daxter smiled and pulled out his weapons from her backpack and put it on his body. "I'll go right, you go left babe." He threw her a new communicator. "My number is pre-programmed into it." he said as he took off towards the tower.

Jak sighed as she put the unit into her back pocket and took off in a dead sprint, she soon came across the local residents, however hostile they may have been, they relied on instincts, and thus were no match for Jak, with her intuitive brain, and eco enhanced reflexes. What truly worried her was the condition of the area that she was in. Several times as she drew close to her newest destination she had felt the stone and rebar shift underneath her weight, and knew one wrong move would send her plummeting into the ooze below.

Now after an hour she was about three stories above the ooze and sludge and found herself killing larger and larger creatures with the dark blade and suddenly one large creature with a glowing yellow stone came at her. It had a feline outline and as it jumped at her it opened its mouth. Spinning mid-air she blade slashed the creature from mouth to gut, innards and other miscellaneous organs fell from the creatures wound, but what was most interesting was when the she looked at the sword and watched the blood of the creature be pulled towards the blade and the eerie glow would brighten causing the young woman's eyes to widen and that was when she noticed that the creature she'd just killed was infected with dark eco _. Could it be that the blade fed off of the eco in its victims? No that was impossible_. she thought, because for that to be possible the sword had to be sentient of sort and inanimate objects couldn't have sentience.

Near the base of the tower, was where disaster first struck for Daxter as he was walking across a bridge that connected the shell of one building to the tower. At about the halfway point, he felt the stone begin to move and amidst his own terrified screams, he leap towards the crumbling edge.

During Daxter's own frightening experience that had nothing to do with the mutant creatures attacking him every so often, Jak suddenly had to jump to save her own life when the slabs of the walkway suddenly gave out from under her feet. The jump should have been impossible, as it was more than twenty feet, however once again, she'd been saved by what had been done to her and as she leaned back against leaned back against the building, she was forced to fight down a flood of revulsion that filled her. Her anger rose, and for a moment, she felt that animalistic presence rise with it, before she forcefully, perhaps excessively so, shoved back into whatever dark corner of her mind had spawned it.

It was then that she heard a shrill ahead of herself and walked towards it, the blade in her hand at the ready. She ran forward and saw two more of the feline creatures with glowing skull gems and ran at them. The first threw a ball of purple electricity and Jak smiled. Dark eco no longer had an effect on her. The ball landed behind her and she threw herself at the creature and caught it by its neck and snapped it with little effort. The second saw what had been done to its companion by the rogue elf and swatted at Jak with its claws. Jak, having seen this jumped backwards; though her shirt did suddenly have three new scratch mark rips in it. Bringing her weapon up she slashed the neck of the creature and then slashed downwards and the creatures inside fell out.

Upon continuing towards the edge Jak saw a large hut on an island in front of her and gasped at what she saw. Reaching into her pocket she called Daxter's comm. line. "Daxter," she said as she refused to take her eyes off of the building in from of her.

"What?" came a breathless reply followed by a blast, scream and then turning around Jak turned in time to see the tower fall. Daxter's screams could be heard over the comm. line, followed by an _oomff_ sound. "I'm okay." he announced. "Whaddya need babe?" he inquired as he stood and looked into the comm. units camera.

"Look." She said as she turned the comm. unit towards the hut in front of her.

"Is that…no…no, that can't be…that's…that's…" Daxter stuttered horriblely.

"It's Samos' hut Daxter." she gave a sad sigh. "This horrible place…it's home….We're in the future Dax." Her eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings and suddenly a deep weeping feeling spread throughout her entire being. _We've been home this whole time!_ her thoughts cried.

* * *

Once Jak had found Daxter the two walked in silence back to their house, both too busy with their own thoughts. Jak lifted her head and watched as people sped away in the flying zoomers above her and Daxter's heads. _Oh, how I'd love to drive one of those_. she thought as they continued their way home. It was once they got near the water slums that something in the back of her mind yelled that something wasn't right, that they were being followed. Turning her head sharply she didn't spot anything or anybody. Daxter looked up at Jak. "What's wrong buddy?" he asked as he noticed how stiff she'd gone. Jak was about to answer when a gun went off not too far from their position. Jak dove into an alley with Daxter right next to her.

Peering around the corner she watched as a blonde man came running around the corner. His blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail and he had a red bandana around his face. His face had tattoos on them that looked eerily like K.G. markings. Jak felt the dark eco move in his veins at the thought of a K.G. in civilian clothes shooting at innocents. It was then that he saw armored guards come after the man and begin shooting at him. Jak's eyes widened as she realized that something else entirely was going on and that she'd almost attacked this man when it was quite possible that he really was a civilian.

The guy suddenly had something shot into the center of his back and fell to the ground. Jak cursed silently. _I shouldn't get involved._ she thought as she watched the K.G. close in. The dirty blonde male gave a gasp as he looked up and spotted Jak. _Shit._ she thought and suddenly hated herself and ran out. Standing over the guy she brought out her sword and suddenly the K.G. paused in their movements and then realized that the person that was standing in front of them was the escapee from the day before.

"GET HER!" yelled one as he lept forward with his men behind him.

"Ya know," Daxter began as he looked up at Jak. "Ya would think they'd learn from yesterday."

Jak sighed and in one hand channeled a ball of dark eco into her fist and lifted it above her head and then released its energy upon the advancing group of six soldiers. The blast sent a shockwave that she absorbed with her body. When the mist from the blast vaporized it revealed that the group had not only been killed, but was also vaporized.

"Holy shit!" the guy yelled out. "Ya ain't bad blondie." He walked up to the woman. Her orange rodent suddenly jumped up on her shoulder.

"Cute pet." He said as he sized her up.

"Hey!" Daxter yelled. "Face is up here buddy!" Daxter's yell caused the man to blink in surprise at the rodents ability to speak. Daxter on the other hand was getting annoyed with every whistle and gaping look that ever man was giving his best friend and couldn't figure out why he didn't like this. After all it wasn't his problem, it was Jak's and she could deck any man she wanted and stop 'em from staring, if she wanted to.

"Who are you and why were they after you?" Jak asked causing the man to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Damn, with that voice you could be a porn star." He grinned, but Jak just gave him the scariest look she could. "I may have blown something up sweet cheeks." He began to walk away and then paused as he remembered what he'd seen on that video the night before when he and Torn had met Ashelin. "But it ain't me with a fifty thousand credit wanted sign above my head." He sized her up once more and gave a whistle. "Now I know why the Baron wants you back so badly." He pulled the bandana away from his lips and held out his hand. "Name's Jinx."

Looking at Daxter who shrugged she turned back towards Jinx. "Jak." She said taking his hand and shaking it.

"I know some people who could use…"

"…a fighter like me?" she finished for him.

"Yeah." Jinx said as he stuck a cigar in his mouth. "Heard that one blondie?"

"Yeah," she began to walk away. "I'll think about it."

Jinx's eyes widened in surprise as he watched the woman and her pet walk away and down the boardwalk towards the Water Slums. A moment later he was on a stolen zoomer and opened a link. "What?" came the gruff voice.

"Job done." He said as he maneuvered the zoomer bike through traffic. "Found the girl."

"Is she with you?" came the response, though Jinx could hear some curiosity in the voice.

"Nope, she said I'll think about it and walked away." He paused when he heard something break. "She seems to live in the Water Slums, not sure where. Lost her in the crowds and yes I tried to follow her."

"Damn it!"

"Easy Torn, yer gonna give yourself a stroke." The pyro joked.

"Not funny." was Torn's reply. "Anything else?"

"She's hot." Jinx stated which resulted in a snort from Torn.

"Head back to base."

"Gotcha." Jinx muttered as he shut the comm. unit off and continued to drive through the poorest section of the slums and silently wondered if life was ever going to get better for any of them.


	4. Chapter 4: Future Unseen

** **

**Chapter 4** : Future Unseen

* * *

 **Location** : _Bazaar_

Darkness spread through the city like a disease spreads through one's body; once it took hold of the city it was hard to believe that it'd ever let go. Deep in the city, near its heart, was the Bazaar. Here there sat an old woman and her companion and familiar, a monkett named Pecker. The woman sat in meditation, like she did on nights like tonight, like the night before, this night was no different. There was a thickness hanging in the air, a voice screaming in the night and no one to sooth it. Looking within the twine of time, the old woman's unseeing white as milk eyes saw uncertainty in the future. Something had gone wrong. The hero that was supposed to be; wasn't found and she was worried because this hero was also the young Prince Mar grown up and she knew he had a grand destiny, but not finding him or seeing his destiny, it frightened her to her bones.

The angry young man that would escape the prison he'd been forced into and then saved from by his ottsel friend, was no more. She couldn't see him, hadn't seen him since he returned to the city two and a half years ago. He'd vanished from her meditative states.

Forcing herself out of the state of meditation she could sense her companion looking at her. Waving her hands at him she told him to go and get the Shadow, that it was time to tell him that she no longer saw Mar's elder self, and that something had happened and she wasn't sure what it was.

However, after she'd sent her familiar after the Underground leader she was suddenly forced into a trance and saw a young green and yellow haired woman screaming, not in pain, but from a nightmare or possibly a memory; but it wasn't the woman that caught her attention, it was her companion; the ottsel friend of the Prince and now she was curious, why was he with this woman and not trying to save the Prince from his death?

* * *

 **Location** : _Water Slums_

Daxter was having the most wonderful dream of his life. He was an Elf again and was with a hot chick. How'd he know she was a hot chick? He just did. He never saw her face or heard her voice, but he just knew she was hot. After all, if she was with Orange Lightning, how could she not be hot?

He felt her lay her head on his shoulder and he laid a hand on her waist. The warm sun beat down them and he could hear the ocean nearby. The sun felt good on his freckled face and bare chest. "Dax-ter?" he heard his mystery woman say his name and when he went to look down suddenly his world flashed into a bright light and really loud screaming.

Daxter suddenly sat up and looked around for the hot chick and then remembered that he was an ottsel and that it had just been a dream. _Damn you Precursors for this fate!_ he mentally cursed the Precursorean gods just as another scream broke the night's silence. Turning, he mentally cursed again and jumped up and began to shake Jak. She was having another bad dream or was it a memory? He didn't know and from the way his best friend was writhing on the bed he didn't want to know.

Gently shaking her didn't seem to work and just as he was going to yell for her to wake up dark eco lightning began shooting off of her body. "Shit!" he cursed as the pale skin and white hair began to appear and Jak's alter ego suddenly was laying where his perfectly normal friend had been seconds ago.

The dark creature snarled and looked about herself. Her dark onyx eyes that seemed to go straight to your soul, looked around for the reason her host was having a bad dream. It wasn't until her eyes landed onto Daxter that Daxter suddenly had a bad feeling. Throughout each of Jak's previous transformations the creature hadn't really tried to attack him, not since the first time it had appeared.

The creature cocked her head at him. "Mrr?" she purred at him, it was as if it was asking where the danger was and was a bit confused now that it saw that there was nothing around them to kill.

"Jak was have a nightmare." He said as he inched away from the creature as it suddenly moved closer to him. It was as the pelts moved away from her hips that Daxter groaned as he realized that Jak had removed her pants and was wearing nothing more than the boy shorts panties that they'd bought earlier. "It's okay babe," he said as his body was suddenly pressed against the metal wall as the dark creature continued to stalk him and suddenly he felt the creatures nose against his shoulder. "really, n-nothing to ta see here." He assured the creature and suddenly he was swooped up into large cold hands that had very lethal dagger-like fingernails and if he moved the wrong way he could nick himself on one or more of them.

Daxter was even more surprised as the dark creature pulled him to her chest and the purr returned as it curled around the small ottsel as if it was the best stuff croca dog in the world. The purring continued for more than an hour, the whole time he'd been awake and worried he was going to be food. It was when the creature's purr was cut off and suddenly; instead of a cold body curled around him, he felt Jak's warmth seep into him and looked up to see the green-blonde woman fast asleep, not a trace of the nightmare any longer on her face. _Weird_. he thought as he continued to look at his best friend. _So…what? Did Darkie want a snuggle is all?_ he silently wondered as Jak's arm tightened around him and she snuggled deeper against his shoulder. _This is just weird._ he finally thought as sleep finally came back for round two.

* * *

Jak woke up feeling more refreshed than she had in years and for the life of her, couldn't figure out why. It was as she was snuggling into the pelts again that she realized that the pelt she was snuggling into was moving and slowly opened one eye, followed by the other and saw Daxter sprawled out next to her face. A blush suddenly crossed her face and very carefully she let the small twitching ottsel go. Why was Daxter laid out like that? Last she remembered he was on the other side of the bed curled up on the body pillow. Turning she saw the imprints of where his body had been, and then she found something else; pinprick holes in the mattress that led towards the corner of the foot of the left side of the bed that led towards the corner of the room. _What the hell?_ she wondered as she looked at them. Groaning she looked back towards Daxter. If Daxter was sleeping like that, then nothing could've happened, right?

Moving closer to the left side and swinging her legs over the mattress, she leaned over and grabbed her pants and put them on under the covers. Slowly standing up and being careful of the ceiling that she was inches from hitting her head on, she put her socks and boots on and then carefully and quietly snuck down the ladder. Daxter's loud snores told her that she'd been successful in this.

After doing her morning routine, she went over to her new table that they'd gotten from a thrift store, that also had a bowl of fruit sitting on it, she grabbed one of the pieces of fruit. After eating it, she heard Daxter's groans and minutes later her best friend came down and did his own morning routine. When he came out of the bathroom she handed him a whole guava fruit and watched him use his front teeth to peel back the reddish green skin and reveal the pink meat inside before he just began devouring the piece of fruit like he hadn't eaten in days.

"What's on the calendar today babe?" he asked as he licked his fingers and looked up at her.

"Finding the underground?" she asked and continued to look at him to gauge his reaction.

"You want to join 'em?" he asked as he scratched his back. "Ack, I've heard the boss is a real pain in the ass." He jumped up on the table and grabbed a yellow and green fruit that had purple meat on the inside.

"Part of me wants revenge," she said as she went over to the faucet and sink and rinse her hands when suddenly the water stopped pumping. "What the-" she began as she turned the knobs both on and neither gave any water.

"Argh!" Daxter groaned as he waddled over towards the sink. "Did somebody forget to pay the water bill?"

Smiling at the poor joke Jak turned the knobs back off. "I think somebody turned the water off to the slums."

"The _water_ slums or both?" Daxter asked as he starred up at his friend and hoped she didn't remember anything about last night, because that had been a bit weird. "The pumping station is just outside the walls down the street from us."

"Is that an invite for an adventure?" she kidded with a smile that said she wasn't kidding and her eyes had the same gleam in them as they had all those years ago when they'd gone to Misty Island.

"Okay, ground rule number two oh one," he said, "No jokes about adventures because our last one started with me getting ottselfied."

Jak laughed. "Well," she began, "this one starts with me as a girl, what's the diff?" Daxter starred at her with his jaw gapping. "What?"

"Okay, either the fates hate us," he said as he pointed upwards, "or they just have a sick sense of humor." he said this as he jumped up onto her shoulder.

"I'm betting for number two." Jak said as they headed out, she grabbed both her sword and backpack that had Daxter's weapons were in.

* * *

An hour later one could find both ottsel and woman back to back and surrounded by two or three dozen metal heads ranging from grunts and stingers to their two leaders a juice goon, which had a staff weapon that fired a red bolt of electricity that reminded Jak too much of the K.G. and their electric zap guns. "This is when we'd need a couple grenades." Daxter grumbled as his poison mist took out several stingers who'd gotten too close to them.

Suddenly remembering the grenades she'd taken off of the dead soldiers the day she'd escaped, Jak smiled. "Daxter," she said with a smile and reached into her backpack and sliced another grunt as it jumped on her, only to have its dark eco infected blood spray everywhere as it's gut was slashed from side to side and the body fell harmlessly in front of the young woman. "You're a genius." she said as she pulled one of two belts from her bag and grabbed one of the black balls and threw it after pulling the pin. Three of the dumber grunts were blown up; their body parts fell from the sky. The smarter ones ran for cover, which opened a path and allowed the duo to escape their enemies.

"Hey!" Daxter yelled as they ran down the walkway. "Why didn't tall, dark, and gruesome appear and attack them?"

"Tall, dark-" Jak began as she then realized who he was talking about. "Oh." She shook her head as they continued towards the pump that would turn the water back on. "I don't know."

The rest of the way was walked in silence until they came to the valve. "Ah, the valve." Daxter announced as he put his exterminator weapons down on the ground and strutted towards the pipe. "Allow me." he said as he jumped up onto the pipe and wheel that would turn and allow the valve to open. However the stupid valve wouldn't open for the small ottsel and not for the first time since his change he cursed his twenty-seven inch height. It sucked being so small and without the strength that he would've had, say if he was an Elf, the thing just wouldn't budge. That was until Jak gave the pipe a nice hard pounding with one fist and suddenly the wheel spun quickly and the pipe above him suddenly gave a sucking sound and he was being forced through pipes with water behind him pushing him through each curve. With each curve came a hit to the head as he hit each and every curve head on. That was until he came to a stop, the valve itself was a hole just big enough for his entire body to fit, but unfortunately it was turned off still.

"JAK!" he wailed and suddenly felt water under his chest. While his body could hold off the water and the pressure, some of it was making its way through the crakes in his fur and he whimpered. "Help…please….buddy?" By the time the water had made its way up to his neck he thought for sure that he was going to be walking up to the pearly gates. "Help?" he whimpered one more time and suddenly the pipe of the valve opened completely and the pressure behind him pushed him outwards. Head first he went flying out of the valve and its pipes. The wild ride was over when he landed on his back. "Don't…not even a chuckle." He said as he spied mirth in his friends eyes. "Next time…you turn the valve." He said this as he fell backwards, suddenly very exhausted.

Jak smiled. "Sure Dax." She said as she picked her friend up off of the ground. The tiny and lithe body was limp for a moment before ears perked up. Turning around Jak saw the dirty blonde haired man from the night before, this time he had a companion with him. Another tattooed man, who looked meaner, rougher and his eyes, seemed to show sadness.

"Hey blondie!" Jinx yelled as he spotted the woman as she stood up. He and Torn had decided to head out here and turn the water to the slums back on and when they'd arrived they'd expected to find metal heads galore. However the only thing they found was the young green-blonde haired woman bent over the valve and suddenly dirty thing had come to the forefront of Jinx's mind. He snickered at the wet animal in her arms. "Looks like we had the same idea."

Torn approached Jak and suddenly the two were having a stare down, however it wasn't either one that broke the stare, but it was Daxter's voice that brought them back to reality. "Hey Tattoo Wonder," Daxter began, "stop staring at her or else." Daxter growled as the man began to smirk at him.

"Or else what rat?" Torn asked, his gruff voice making Daxter snicker.

"Wow, and here I though yer face was ugly." He looked at Jak. "He sounds like he's been smokin' since he was ten, wait scratch that, since he was two." Daxter's snickering was cut off by Torn's growl.

Jinx suddenly had a newfound love of the rodent. Nobody could get under Torn's skin better than the Baron and Erol and in less than thirty seconds the talking rodent had gone from a curiosity to somebody he'd by a drink. "Awe, ain't that cute," Jinx laughed. "you made a new friend Torn." He snickered and began laughing out loud when the former soldier turned his annoyance towards him.

"So you're the one causing the Baron problems lately." He sized Jak up and couldn't see how this tiny woman could become such a fearsome weapon in mere minutes, but he'd seen it on the security cameras that Ashelin had given him.

Crossing her arms over her chest Jak leaned back on her right hip and looked straight at Torn, this caused Daxter to raise an eyebrow at the new stance. "So what if I am?" she said as Torn suddenly noticed the Tachi sword that was strapped to the lower part of her back, the hilt was on her left hip and waiting for her fingers to grab it and use it in a fight. He also noticed the decorative nature of the hilt and the many tiny dark eco crystals embedded into the hilt.

"We need warriors like yourself in our organization." He said. "We're losing this war with the Baron…"

"Give me a good reason to help you." She said, "Because the only reason I can see in helping you is revenge, and I don't want to lose myself to my anger and vengeance." She walked up to Torn's face and got into his personal bubble. "Give me a very good reason, and I'll consider your offer."

Torn's eyes widened as he looked into the woman's eyes, though they were a beautiful blue color, they held a darkness in them that made him shiver involuntarily. "For the thousands of innocent people who are being tortured and killed by Praxis, for the children who will grow up never knowing their parents because they'd been killed by either Erol, Praxis or the guards and for Prince Mar who lost both his parents, one to death and the other to the wastes; because Praxis wanted the power that the once royal family held over this city." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Are any of those good enough reasons?"

Jak smiled. "Yes, but you're forgetting one thing." She said smirking.

"What's that?" Torn growled

"Why should I give a fuck?" she snarled. "This city isn't mine. This city has done nothing but cause me pain, so why should I care if some Havenite kid grows up with a parent?" Daxter's eyes widened, he'd never heard Jak talk this way. Heck, he didn't think Jak ever thought this way. As a young teenage boy he'd _always_ wanted to help somebody. So now that he was a girl, why would she change her mind?

"Because if people like you don't give a fuck," Jinx said as he took a puff of his newly lit cigar and then blew the smoke out. "then who will?"

The corner of Jak's lips lifted into a smirk. "That's a good reason." she said as she looked between the dirty blonde haired man and this red headed man named Torn. "I'll help."

"Great." Torn said with a roll of his eyes. "Report to-"

"Kor told me where to go." She interrupted him. "I think I can find my way."

"Good." Torn said and he and Jinx left Jak alone. Meanwhile Daxter was starting to believe that more than his best friend's sex and looks had changed during their two and a half years apart.

* * *

 **Date** : _October 9, 3657_

 **Location** : _Slums_

A week had passed since the duo had joined the underground movement and in that time they'd done a dozen or so jobs for the Tattoo Wonder, as Daxter liked to call the underground Commander. They currently had gone through the fortress and blown up the ammo dump. The shockwave from the explosion propelled the two of them out of the building through a large transport door. As they went sailing through it, Jak felt her back blister under the heat. However, any concerns that she might have had for that particular region for her body took secondary priority as she realized that they were being shot straight towards a building. That thought had just registered when her gut plowed into the side it.

The next thing she was aware of was a sensation of weightlessness, and the distinctive screaming of a certain orange critter. She was jolted back to full awareness when she hit the ground with a sickening thud. Shaking her head, and being certain to make sure that the red cloth of her scarf that Daxter had bought her was still covering her face, hiding her identity, she looked around. "Dax?" she called out in a hushed voice, being unable to see where her friend had landed.

As if on cue, she suddenly felt squirming underneath her butt, so lifting said butt allowed Daxter's head suddenly poked out from underneath. "This place has too much excitement." the former Elf said, panting for breath, "We need to move back to the country."

Jak chuckled and got to her feet, attempting to dust herself off in the process. Moments later, a slightly squashed Daxter was up on her shoulder again. Together, they slunk off through the shadows of the slum buildings, Jak smiling the whole time. Running over to a parked zoomer bike, Jak kickstarted it and for the first time since breaking free from the prison she was going to have a little bit of fun.

She whooped as she raced through the streets, her hair blowing through the wind as she sped the zoomer up and began switching hover modes. This was fun, a lot of fun! She suddenly had a newfound love of these zoomers, the thrill of being able to rush above the ground at high speeds, the adrenaline rush as she flew through the city, dodging this vehicle and that All the memories of torture and experiments were swept away by the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair and the teasing of the wind as it whipped her hair as she kicked the zoomer into a higher gear to go faster, though she was dimly aware of Daxter's screams as they rounded a corner, coming inches to crashing into the building near the corner.

However that happiness didn't last long as her thoughts were swept towards her lost friends. Daxter said that he had kept an eye out for them while he had tried to find a way to spring her from prison, but hadn't had much luck. Jak sighed sadly at the thought of Keira and Samos being lost somewhere in this hell of a city and her being unable to help them. If the past two years had taught her one thing, it was that Haven was anything but what its name implied it to be. Maybe once, long ago, but not anymore.

Then there were the thoughts of what she had found in Dead Town a week ago. Had the Rift Gate thrown them a hundred or two years into the future? Or had it been longer? She'd asked Jinx what year it was, only for the pyro to give her a strange look and then ask why. She hadn't been comfortable in continuing the conversation.

She came to a slow puttering stop as she pulled up to the alley of the hideout and was surprised to see Torn waiting with a package for her.

* * *

Samos Hagai, once known as the Green Sage of Sandover, sat quietly in his cell and waited. He knew that he'd be in here for another three months, if not longer. He also knew just about everything that would take place in the next several months; or so he use to think that; that was until his memories began to change on him. He no longer had memories of Jak fighting the metal head leader; instead a woman had replaced those memories, not of the fight but of other things and the battle with the metal head leader had all but vanished from his memories. However something else, besides his memories being scrambled like one scrambles eggs, was strange; he felt a deep unnerving power at work here. He couldn't sense where this power was coming from, but it was strong, stronger than anything he'd seen in all his years as a sage and for once, he was worried about what the future was about to bring.


	5. Fat Men and Wastelanders

** **

**Chapter 5** : _Fat Men and Wastelanders_

* * *

 **Date** : _October 9, 3657  
_**Location** : _Port Sector_

Jak looked at the ruined zoomer bike as she came to a stop at the Hip Hog Saloon. She'd been chased through the entire industrial sector with Daxter screaming in her ear at which way was the best way to the bar. Rubbing her ear she glared at her best friend who was now on the ground. Daxter gave her a sheepish looking look and sighed as the ringing in her ear slowly ebbed away. The two walked into the bar and came to a dead stop when an intense smell hit them like a runaway zoomer and both grimaced at it. The bar had booths on either side of the building and a large assed boxing ring in the dead center along with a striper pole inside the ring. The floor was caked with soot, grime, and something neither wanted to think about. The walls have every type of trophy animal on it, including a particularly large metal head's head near the front of the place.

It was then they both saw a man dressed in armor made out of metal heads and as Daxter walked between said man's legs Jak couldn't help but feel this strange man sizing her up. Jak had, had abput enough with men and their eyes wondering around her body. It was damn uncomfortable and left her feeling dirty. It had been bad enough when Erol would try to take advantage of her after each of her treatments. She was lucky she'd had just enough energy after them to fight off the lunatic of a commander each time, but once she'd almost lost and had resorted in biting the man's neck, after that particular incident Erol hadn't tried to take advantage of her in that way, but he did love cutting her, only to watch the eco heal her wounds.

Having not paid attention to Daxter or who he was talking to Jak suddenly heard a large hovercraft go over her head and turned around just in time to see a large and obese man in the floating contraption and her first thought was _By the_ ancients, _how is it possible to get that fat?_

Gawking was something Jak had never done in her life as either a boy or the woman she was now, but by the Precursors she was doing it now. The man in metal head armor had gone around the ring and was now behind the odalisque of a man and gave a cough, which knocked her out of her shock. "You Krew?" she asked.

"Depends on who's a asking?" the being replied with a slight growl.

Jak simply extended her arms, showing the carefully wrapped package of Eco ore. Krew's one eye, the other one was a milky white color for some reason, took on a greedy look, and he hovered over towards Jak, and swiftly deprived her of the package.

"This is good, ey, as a bag of rare Eco ore, is worth more than ten of your lives! And of course, I'd be forced to collect…slowly." he said with a sinister chuckle which almost caused Daxter to faint, but instead the ottsel gave a loud gulp.

"Well, I do hope you're satisfied," Daxter growled, "'cause we had to deep-six half a dozen Krimzon Guards to get it to ya!"

"Is that so, well…I must say, that takes some skill, ey?" the bar owner mused, rubbing his several chins. "Sig, why don't you el' captain here, a little something extra for her trouble?"

The big elf nodded and walked over to them slowly. Jak stared intently at the eyes of the brute of a man, and Daxter backed up nervously. However, once the man got up close he reached behind him, and pulled out a strange looking weapon. He extended it, butt first, to Jak. The young woman gripped the weapon carefully. It was lightweight, and she could see that it was fed by bottom loaded power packs, however, the gun was also a tad heavy on the barrel end of it. She continued to examine the weapon, and thinking back, could seem to recall observing such a thing being used amongst the Underground, mostly the veteran members, but she'd never shot such a weapon herself, having stayed with her Tashi sword, which seemed to do just as of a fine job.

"What is it?" she ventured to ask the brute, who'd been watching her carefully with his good eye, though she was sure the mechanical one was watching her too.

"It's called a morph-gun." Sig told him in a baritone voice that sounded bored out of his mind. "That baby is the final word in military infantry technology. The gun's outfitted with several devices that allow for it to have mods installed on it, which lets you change it to a different weapon with the push of a button. They're state of the art, and far superior to that standard issue pea-shooter." Jak's mouth suddenly lifted into what was becoming her signature half smirk, half smile that always meant trouble. "Wanna give it for a test run?"

Jak looked down at Daxter who was rubbing his paws together that meant anything but innocent intent. "Sure." She replied to the brute.

"Follow me." Sig said as he led them out the back way of the bar and down several alleyways until they came to a gun course. "This is a city open gun course, unfortuneately that means that a guard can pop in at any time. So let's get this done before such a thing occurs."

Jak nodded, stepped forward, and grabbed an ammo belt and a double handful of power packs. She slid one in, and smiled at the satisfying click it made, also noting how the weapon was now balanced. He felt it hum, and saw the readout near the handgrip showed her that the weapon was at full ammo. Sig went over to a computer station and started typing in commands.

"Okay, kiddies, here's your first course. Step inside."

The door slid closed as Jak stepped inside carefully, Daxter still perched on her shoulder. The dup could see the tracks on which the targets would spring up and move. Further staring revealed the place was built like a cityscape.

"Okay, boys," came Sig's voice over the speakers. "the rules of the game are simple: shoot the Metal Head targets, the faster you shoot, and the more you kill overall, the more points you get. You will, however, be deducted and penalized for shooting civilians, you copy?"

"Loud and clear." Jak responded as she tightened her grip upon her weapon.

A single target popped up. Jak took aim, and squeezed the trigger. The first thing that the dark elf noted was that this magnum had significantly higher recoil than anything she'd seen before. As Daxter yelped from the unexpected amount of racket, the bolt of Eco slammed home, reducing the Metal Head to a few shards of cardboard.

"Not bad, rookie, not bad at all." Sig mused.

"Yeah, nice shooting, Jak." Daxter exclaimed, recovering his composure and jumping up and down on his friend's shoulder. The words had scarcely left Daxter's mouth when a new target zipped in from them from the side. This type of Metal Head cutout was different from the others, a type that Jak had never seen before. Also, this one had armor, apparently taken from some hapless guard and reworked to resemble that which the Metal Heads wore. She then shot holding down the trigger a bit longer as she felt her gun shift into a new mod of the magnum mod and suddenly a red charge appeared at the end and the gun began to shake violently after a couple of seconds. The dark elf then released the trigger.

The gun flew up from the power of the shot, and a bolt larger around than the elf's fist leapt from the barrel. It smashed into its target, punched through the armor on it, and kept going until it blew a good sized hole in the course walls.

Another such target came out, and met with a similar fate. As Daxter whistled, Jak felt the gun pulse faintly, as she fired again and again when she heard a beep she took out one of the power packs and refilled it and continued on through the gun course. Suddenly, a Metal Head popped up to her right, she twisted, and fired, the three shot burst tore it to pieces. She heard the sound of another one popping up, behind her and turned, and shot at a trio of metal heads, a high-pitched discharge testified to their demise as well. Onward she continued with Daxter getting antsier at not getting one of these wonderful weapons and just stayed on the shoulder watching Jak destroy her artificial enemies. Once or twice, she had gotten overly-eager and accidentally shot down a helpless elf that popped up. But she was rapidly improving, and Sig whistled to himself as he monitored the girl's progress. _The rookie has talent._ He thought as he watched another cardboard cutout be destroyed. _Of course these aren't real, I'd like to see how she reacts in the thick._ He continued to watch them until they came out of the course at the other end and was slightly impressed to see the score board readout a new top score of 15000 in red and then a credit chit popped out. Flicking it towards the duo Sig smirked as the girl caught it in mid-air.

"Not bad rookies." He nodded

"How'd I do?" Jak inquired, as she slid the new weapon into her pack, the simple shift allowed Sig to notice the sword on her back that was hidden by the thick trench coat that she was wearing and his mechanical eye zoomed in on the weapon before it vanished as she moved the coat back into place.

"Weeeeelllll," Sig told her with a smile, "Your point total was in excess of fifteen thousand."

"And what's a normal score?" the dark elf asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Usually somewhere in the three to four thousand area, you're a natural at this, kid." Sig told her, and let it be known that he did not hand out such compliments unless they were earned by how loud his voice had gotten. "As a matter of fact, I think Krew would like to have a little chat with you." Sig continued "Load back up and head back, we'll talk there."

Jak headed over to the ammo rack, and picked up another handful of energy packs, sliding them home in her belt and pack as ran to get to the bar room. When she arrived she saw Sig and Krew engaged in a hushed conversation. They looked up as she entered, and Krew smiled, baring his unsightly teeth. "Sig was just telling me about your performance, excellent work, Jak. Tell me, have you ever considered becoming a Wastelander?" the fat man inquired, rubbing his hands together.

"Can't say that I have." She replied with a somewhat truthful answer and yet was now curious.

"Wastelanders are people who find artifacts and weapons for me outside the city walls, ey. Any weapon worth having comes through my hands. If you cosider working for me, I'll toss a few of the sweeter items your way." Krew proposed as he floated closer to the woman.

"Kill Metal Heads, get toys, sounds good to me." Jak answered her voice chilled.

"Slow down Jak and the fat man," Daxter yelled out as he jumped back up onto Jak's shoulder and glared at her. "You better run that by me again."

The miniature blimp chuckled, "I'll let Sig explain the rest to you."

" I'm not doing anything until you tell me why the Baron's forces are giving Eco to the Metal Heads." Jak growled as she remembered that they were suppose to ask about this for Torn.

Krew growled, but after weighing out the pros and cons in his calculating mind, could see no harm in telling the boy. Besides, if it would gain the loyalty of this young warrioress, it would be all for the better. "All I know, is that the Baron struck a desperate deal with the Metal Head leader. Those monsters need Eco, so the Baron provides them with regular shipments, and in return, they attack the city just enough to ensure that Praxis stays in power." the bar owner growled to Jak, who detected a slight bit of grudging admiration in Krew's voice. "He needs this war to stay in power, otherwise the city would put the true ruler on the throne, wherever that little brat is."

Jak frown at the last part and turned to face Sig, who had an eager gleam to his eye.

* * *

 **Location** : _Haven Forest_

As it turned out Sig was going to meet the duo that evening in the deepest area in Haven Forest. Jak having never been there before decided to check the area out before the hunting expedition and with Daxter's help they snagged a pass into the sector where the forest entrance was. However once there Jak's eyes widened at the chasm that she came in contact with, the canyon was huge and gapping.

Daxter jumped off of his buddy's shoulder and moved a bushes leaves and whistled at Jak, who turned towards him and walked over to the ottsel. Upon seeing the golden metal ring with a swirling blue pool in the center she smiled. The warp gate was active and they both jumped through it. On the other side they appeared on a cliff that overlooked Haven City and Jak suddenly realized how easy it would be to just keep walking away from the place. All she'd have to do it tell Daxter that she wanted to leave and they'd been gone, but she couldn't leave Samos and Keira behind. Sighing sadly she looked down at Daxter who's paws had grabbed her pant leg and climbed upon her shoulder.

"I know." He said. "It'd be so very easy to leave right now." she nodded. "But you don't wanna?" he asked.

"Not yet." She said, her voice quivered as she turned towards the forest and began to look around. As they turned the corner away from the warp gate they came to an upside down Precursorean floating platform. Jak pulled out her gun and smiled at Daxter who wiggled his eye brows up and down. Upon shooting the platform it flipped around and allowed them to cross the chasm only to flip back as soon as they had jumped to the other side.

"Gotta remember to be fast with those things when we cross over 'em." Daxter muttered as he continued to walk next to Jak, who gave a nod in agreement. The two stepped onto the Precursorean elevator, which went downward. "Whaddya think we'll find in these ruins?" Jak shrugged. "You're doing it again!" he complained. "You talk now babe, so use yer words." Sighing she looked down at Daxter who groaned. "Yea, yea." He said as he waved her look away and then paused when he saw two grunts in their path. "Oi." He groaned. "Remind me to talk to Taryn about getting a smaller version of your gun babe." He said as he jumped onto her shoulder as Jak took out her sword and charged the metal heads.

* * *

Meanwhile at the entrance of Haven Forest Sig had arrived to the forest hours early in order to scout for the crab head metal heads that Krew wanted for the new apolestry for the seats of the barstools around the bar. After he'd gone through the warp gate he was about to go forward towards the deeper end of the forest when he heard gun shots heading into the old ruins. So shooting the floating platform he made his way towards the elevator and the lower parts of the ruins. Upon seeing dead bodies of lesser metal heads he decided to keep his staff weapon out just in case whatever killed these things was still around.

The wounds on the grunts showed that it was made by a gun. The animals insides looked like they'd been blasted to bits. His normal eye widened at the realization. _Naw, the rookies aren't that stupid._ he thought as he remembered Jak and Daxter. Upon first glance the woman and animal seemed to be just that, but when he had watched the woman fight in the gun course he'd seen the animal yell out warning to her, which gave her an advantage and when the animal wasn't yelling out something he'd seen her ear twitch just as one of the cutouts went to pop up. She'd been fast, inhumanly fast. He'd only seen one other warrior fight like her and he was his King back home and the reason he was here in Haven, this blasted city had been stupid enough to let Praxis take control; he believed that the fates were giving these traitors their due.

Entering the old temple building he found a dozen bug like metal heads. Many of which were writhing in pain as they gave their last gasps. Turning right he followed the death and destruction. He came crossed a centurion metal head, its weapons gone, including its shielding unit. Then he came to a lake a dark eco and crossed it using an impromptu bridge of a precursor piece of metal. Once acrossed he found another bridge, this one floating on the dark substance and followed it to a round uplifted piece of precursor metal. He then heard a voice coming out of the building next to the uplifted piece of metal that was the size of a nice transport train. Looking towards the building he saw a dead metal head beast, one he'd never seen before when hunting. It looked like a breed of land animal from the wasteland with two horns on his nose and a long ridged body and small tail. One inside the building he saw Jak standing there laughing at Daxter who's found a vibrating crystal and was holding it to his chest. The little bundle of fur looked like he found bliss and wasn't going to let it go. His eyes were cross and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth.

"Okay Dax," Jak said, "let's…" as she turn around she spotted the brute Sig. "Sig!" she shouted in surprise.

"Hello chilipeppers." He approached the young woman and looked down at Daxter, who still was wearing a very happy look upon his face, even as he relinquished the crystal to Jak who's hand vibrated as the crystal was placed in it. Upon tipping the crystal upside down Jak found an engery source and proceeded to turn it off and plopped the crystal into her pack. "So what are you two doing here?"

"Uh…" Daxter began as his eyes finally focused on the big guy. "explorin'?" he asked as he looked at Jak who smirked.

"Exploring?" Sig asked astonished at the simple answer.

Jak's ear suddenly twitched and even though Sig hadn't heard anything she had. Spinning around with sword in one hand and gun in the other Sig was witness to the deaths of two wasp metal heads and one juice goon that hadn't been as quiet as they'd thought. Sig whistled. "Nice shootin' Cherry!" Jak turned and gave him a smile and cocked her head at Daxter towards the left and the rodent took off into a dead run towards the entrance of the building and peeked outside.

Daxter's eyes widened as he counted the metal heads heading their way. A dozen juice goons, centurian, three crab heads and two dozen of those damn scorpion metal head stingers. "We're in trouble." He muttered as he turned and looked at Jak and Sig.

Sig flipped the staff weapon so that the pointed end would be facing the enemy and pressed a button. Jak and Daxter turned in time to watch Sigs staff weapon change from a staff to a weapon with a hole at the end and two prongs pointing towards the end. They then watched as it began to light up and charge. Sig strutted towards the entrance and pointed his weapon towards the dead center of the group of metal heads where the crab heads were and fired his weapon. The electric charge flew from the end and into the group of metal heads and exploded with energy. Two of the three crab heads were dead in an instant.

Running forward Jak took off after the man. With her right hand she threw her sword at the juice goons like it was a boomerang. The weapon spun with a bright and purple energy and sliced legs out from under six of twelve goons, and came flying back at Jak, who caught it with ease. Shooting the stingers was the easy part. These lesser metal heads were the easiest to kill, but in a swarm; which is what they were trying to be as they advanced the dark elf and her companions, was a bit harder. Deciding that she was tired of this particular weapon she threw it to the side and in her hands called forth the dark eco in her viens and it came in the form of lightning and began to race across the stingers, who screeched and cried out as their lives were ended in a fantastic display of lightning.

Sig on the other hand looked at the woman with one wide eye and cursed silently before looking at Daxter. "Eh, I told her she needed to get that electric static looked at." He joked and looked back just in time for the transformation of his best friend.

The she demon lifted her head after taking control and gave a toothy grin at her soon to be victims. Flicking her right hand out it revealed that she now had the Tachi sword in her palm. The woman wasn't the only one who'd had a bit of a transformation. The sword was now at a full three feet in length, was not only glowing; but the hilt had changed from a golden color to a pure black with dark tendrils stretching outwards and touching its host, which magnified the dark creatures own senses. The crystals were glowing a bright purple and instead of looking like crystals that they were they seemed to have taken on the look of unseeing eyes. As the tendrils finished wrapping around the creatures arm, it then solidified into a pure dark eco crystal and was not attached to the beings arm, as if it was an extension of the creatures natural arm. In the dark creatures other hand was three small balls of dark eco that were floating above the left hand. With a flick of the wrist they were released upon the metal heads and chaos ensued.

The weaker minded metal heads only cared about saving their own lives and left the goons and crab head by themselves. The first of the last three goons lost its life as its head was taken off by the sword, another was gutted as a dagger infested left hand grabbed it's chest and ripped the goons armor and skin off in one swiping motion. The last goon shot at the creature, but even as it did so the demonized she-elf healed and continued her sprint towards the goon and brought her weapon down upon its head and cut the beat in half. The two halves separated just as the elf took off towards the crab head who used its twin blaster canons and shot wildly at the monstrous woman. It was in vain. For in a blink of an eye the crab heads arms were cut from its body in on swooping motion and then as the woman jumped into the air she landed on the crab heads shoulders and with only one hand grabbed, twisted and yanked the metal heads head right off its body and as it fell to the ground she jumped back onto the raised platform where Sig and Daxter had been watching, both of their jaws had dropped.

The battle had lasted thirty seconds, but that was all the demon seemed to need. The sword returned to its normal form as the being turned towards the wastelander and ottsel and in a blink of an eye she jumped right onto Sig, causing the brute to fall backwards and lose his weapon that flew about two or three feet away from him. Sig landed with an _ooff_ and a thud and suddenly he was getting too much of a look at the being.

The cark creature lean forward and sniffed before snorting and backing off. Still in a crouched position it looked towards Daxter. "Mrr?" she said.

Daxter started laughing as Sig sat up. "What the hell!?" Sig yelled at the ottsel, thinking he'd lost his marbles.

The she demon smirked at Sig and looked back at Daxter to explain. "Let's…put it…this way big guy." Daxter said in between fits of laughter. "If she didn't like you…you'd look like that." He said the last part as he pointed towards the mess of metal head body parts. "You just passed Dark's test of approval." The creature hissed at Daxter at the use of that name. "What, it's not like you got a name." and then it hit him. "Unless…err..ya do?" the creature's ear twitched once, but she turned her attention back towards her host's friends and decided to turn control back over.

As Jak groaned and fell onto her ass she took note that once again she was covered in blood and upon looking behind her she saw the bodies of metal heads. Standing she sighed. "At least it wasn't people this time." she looked at the wastelander who was picking up his weapon. "You okay Sig?"

"Peachy Cherry." He then looked at her. "Alright, I'm not one to pry, but I need and answer to… _that_." He said as he pointed at the dead metal head bodies and towards Jak.

Jak's ears fell a bit and she looked away a bit ashamed. "You'd have a better chance at getting the answers from the computers at the prison than from me." she said. "Prisoners aren't exactly told what they're being experimented with or why."

"Praxis?" he asked and got a nod from the young woman. "Why were you imprisoned? Were you outspoken?"

"No." she said as she thought back towards that day. "Guess coming out of Rift Gates in the city is illegal." She looked down at Daxter who nodded.

"Wait, a what?" Sig asked his good eye wide.

Jak sighed and gave a short version of how she and Daxter got to Haven City from their small village, which she left nameless. She didn't think he'd believe her if she told him she'd come from Sandover. She was surprised that he'd listened. "Uh…" Daxter began. "Tell him the other?" he asked her.

"Other what?" Sig inquired as he was processing the intel he'd just been told.

"Uh…" Daxter looked at Jak who nodded. "Jak here." He pointed at Jak. "Use ta be a dude." Sig went stock still. "When the Baron pumped him full of eco, instant sex change!" Daxter looked at Jak who flushed. "Now he's a she and the dude junk ain't there no more."

Sig shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"Believe it!" Daxter said as he leapt from the ground to Jak's shoulder.

Sig looked at Jak for confirmation and she nodded. "It's true." She said. "I use to be freaked by it, now it's either live with it or go nuts." She gave a weak smile. "I think I'm doing good considering."

"Precursors." Sig cursed. "Praxis is going to far." He shook his head and started off towards the metal head bodies. "Head back, I'll take care of this." He pointed towards the mess. However instead of doing what Sig said the duo decided to check out the other two paths and see where they lead.

* * *

Deep in the depths of a hidden tomb a single light turned on near a statue, a small gleaming glowing green gem that was embedded into the statue of the founder of Haven's chest began to emit a tiny vibrating noise that could only be heard by a select few. The noise, at first, was sent out in sound waves, before these sound waves increased in frequency and changed into a high pitched noise that ran at a constant interval.

* * *

As the duo returned to the underground Jak suddenly grabbed her head and cried out in pain and fell against the door to the underground, which opened to reveal Jinx, who grabbed the stricken woman. Looking down at the ottsel he yelled. "What happened?"

"I don't know, it just started!" he yelled back as Jinx picked Jak up and took her downstairs and laid her on one of the bunks.

Torn looked up from his maps to the sounds of Jak screaming in pain. "What the hell!?" he half yelled half demanded an answer.

"Don't know." Jinx replied as he watched Jak writhe on the bed. When suddenly the dark she demon appeared and jumped away from them , at the same time Jinx and Torn jumped away from the creature both pulling out their weapons and pointing it at the creature, who hissed at them.

"Don't!" Daxter yelled as he put himself in front of Jak's face and the weapon's. "She ain't a gonna attack, are ya babe?" he asked looking at the dark female.

The creature blinked at Daxter who had thrown his tiny body in front her and these men. "Mrr?" it said.

"See!" he said just as the creature suddenly began whimpering as the noise picked up speed. "Something's wrong?" he said when suddenly the creature grabbed him and threw him on her shoulder and went barreling through the door. As she passed the two men she grabbed her sword which began to give off sparks of dark eco as soon as she touched it. When the two men emerged through the door they saw the dark creature vanish into the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M-Angel: *snickers* Dark Jak just had a cavewoman moment by throwing Daxter over her shoulder.
> 
> xoxoangii: I think it would be funny to make Jak talk like a cavewoman.. haha
> 
> M-Angel: *still laughing* I love writing this story. hehehe
> 
> xoxoangii: See you guys at the next chapter! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Precursors and a Tomb

** **

**Chapter 6** : _Precursors and a Tomb_

* * *

 **Date** : _October 11, 3657_

 **Location** : _Water Slums_

Daxter looked at the pale skin of the dark creature in front of him; it'd been two days since the dark creature had taken control and had yet to relinquish it back to Jak. The entire time they'd been locked away in their home and the entire time she'd been whimpering in pain and trying to hide her head under the blankets. It was obvious that she was trying to hide herself from something, but for the life of him Daxter couldn't figure out what it was.

In the week and a half since Jak had come back into his life things had gotten weird. First the fact his best friend was no longer a dude, but a chick and hot one at that. Second he was feeling things that a dude should never feel towards his best friend. Third the dark creature and that was all he could say on that subject.

Daxter heard a crash up in the loft followed by a _Mrr_ sound. He wasn't sure if the dark creature _could_ talk or if that was the extent of the talking it had. Sighing he climbed up the ladder and saw what the dark creature had done and found that she'd moved the bed from going horizontal to vertical and that she'd pulled every single pelt blankets out of the basket that Jak had put them in and had made herself a nest of sorts. Her head was covered and she had one taloned hand over the pelt where her ear was.

"Yeesh!" he yelled, "Home décor is not yer thang girly." He watched as the hand over the pelt lifted said pelt and allowed him to see her face. Dark onyx eyes looked at him and a whine escaped her lips. "I don't get it, what's the hubbub about? Why 'er ya going all nutty on me?" She hissed and lowered the pelts. "Argh!" he yelled in frustration and with that he attacked the creature by jumping onto her head and literally ripping the pelts off of it. "No more hiding!" he poked his head down between her horns. "Ya have something ta say, say it!"

"Mrr?" she asked

"No more of that, talk!" he said pointing to her lips. "Form words, say something I can understand! Fer the sake of the Precursors!"

The creatures swallowed several times and it looked like she was going hurl when. "It….h..h..hur…tzzzzz." she said.

Daxter promptly fell into her lap. "Err…" he began as he righted himself. "What does?"

She swallowed more and licked her pale blue lips. "E…e..ea….rrrzzzz." she replied

"Why?" he asked excited that he finally was getting something out of her. This could be important damn it!

"Nah…..ooo…izzzzz." she said causing Daxter to look at her in confusion.

He sounded out what she was trying to say, ears laid back suddenly perked up. "Noise?" he asked causing her to nod. "What noise?" sounding just as confused as before. She pointed outside. "Show me?" she whimpered. "Come on!" he said sounding excited. "Yer the biggest baddest thing there is and yer scared of a little noise?" he looked outside through a hole in the wall that was usually covered by one of Jak's many tiny baskets. "Come on, its dark out. We can sneak to wherever this noise is and shut it the hell up!"

The female's ears perked and twitched. "k…ay." She purred as she grabbed Daxter and then the Tachi sword which was in its scrapboard and took off into the night after Daxter opened the door.

* * *

 _Its official, both Jak and his alter ego like to go fast and scare the shit outta me._ Daxter thought as the dark creature leapt from another rooftop to another one and another one as they crossed the slums in record time and then they were doing the same thing through the industrial sector and he started to feel a bit nauseous. They then came to a stop in front of the palace and its fountains. Daxter looked around and found the place unusually quiet and desolate, not a single zoomer or person could be seen. His senses were on high alert as his companion climbed down and was still whimpering and keeping her head low as if the pain was almost too much for her.

They crossed the fountains and came to the structure that had Praxis' statue standing on it. She then pressed a slab and suddenly a hidden door showed itself, along with an elevator. When the lift stopped, the two approached a door, which suddenly opened without them trying to even open it. As soon as they entered Daxter felt the dark creature relax and sigh, just as the door behind them closed.

In moments suddenly dark released her grip on Jak and Daxter watched his best friend fall to her knees and noticed she was panting. "Are ya okay Jak baby?" he asked cocking his head at Jak, who was now laying on her back and looking up at Daxter, eyes closed though.

Baby blue eyes opened and looked at him. "Why do you call me that?" she asked he voice soft and gentle.

"Uh.."Daxter looked away. "Err…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I, don't really know. It-"he stopped when suddenly every single lamp in the place suddenly shut off.

Jak slowly stood up and pulled the Tashi out from its scrapboard and prepared herself for a fight. Slowly the duo made their way down the winding staircase and down into the flooded area. The twin doors ahead of them were already open. As they went forward they saw an old man, and a child in front of them, the child passed out. The old man turned around and revealed himself to be Kor.

"Kor." Jak greeted the old man. "How'd you get in here?"

"The same way you did my angry friend." he chuckled darkly.

 _Uh-oh_. Daxter thought as his ottsel senses began to scream at him that there was a larger and deadlier predator in the room and began looking around for said being, but only saw Kor and the kid. He frowned because something was _**not**_ right here. "Oh!" Daxter said as he spotted the glowing crystal. "Pretty!"

"It's the Precursor Stone." Kor sighed, his voice etching longing as he went to move towards the bridge that lead towards it Jak watched as an invisible shield speared around it.

As Jak began to try and formulate a plan Daxter took notice that the doors to this place seemed to have been blasted open and then forced to open, which in the end forced them partially off their tracks. _Something is really wrong here and I can't seem to see what it is!_ He mentally yelled at himself.

Jak then decided to see if the shields popped up if she approached the stone and low and behold it didn't. "That's odd." Kor muttered.

Daxter ran after Jak and smiled when he too got through the shield. "Cool, let's get the goods." He walked up to the statue when suddenly the stone began to pulsate faster and Jak was once again forced to go through a transformation. The dark female looked down at Daxter. "Huh?" she asked before looking at the stone.

"Grab it!" Kor yelled his hand holding his staff turning white before returning back. It was then that the child began to stir and woke up.

"Uh-oh." Daxter said as he spotted the boy suddenly running towards them and away from Kor and that was what made the old man snap.

The dark female and Daxter watched in horror as the once elvin old man turned into a creature out of their nightmares. Both Daxter and the dark female were suddenly taken back to the day that started all of this.

* * *

 **Date** : _April 7, 3256_

 **Location** : _Sandover Village_

_Jak yawned as Samos went on and on about the dangers of the Precursor Rift Gate and how some Precursorean devices were so horribly dangerous that they should be stay clear of. "But sometimes they can be used for great good!" said a peppy voice next to him, causing him to look over at the aqua haired girl. Her name was Keira and was a bit naive when it came to some things, one of them being how much he cared for her. Whenever he tried to get close she'd pushed him away and Jak was almost to the limits of his patients end with her and the tease she was being. One minute she acted like she was interested in getting closer and then there were other moments it was like she didn't want him in the same village, let alone the same room as she was in._

_Sighing he looked down at the little snorting ottsel next him. "Yo, Jak!" Daxter said waving his hand in front of his friend and then pointed at the Rift Gate rider and the buttons in front of them. Sighing Jak touched a large red gem, which activated the entire device. "Looks like Jak's still got the mojo." Daxter joked causing Jak to smile. Turning his attention to the rings in front of them he watched as they began spinning and a portal opened in front of them. It was so cool!_

_It was then that everything went from cool to bad very quickly. A dark and sinister voice came out of the portal. "_ _**Finally the final Rift Gate has been opened!** _ _" A creature with a large glowing gem on its head appeared. Its sharp dagger like claws seemed to trying to pull him through the portal and into their world. Upon noticing the claws Jak also noticed that this creature as seemed to have man legs and a tail like a scorpion. The creature was mammoth and it was going to kill them all if they didn't react soon!_

 _"Do something, Jak!" Keira's voice snapped Jak out of his moment of shock, and the boy tore his gaze away from the strange monstrous thing that was trying to pull itself through the Precursor ring. Mind racing, he scanned the control board in front of him. This machine had opened the ring in the first place; maybe it could close it again; if he could just figure out_ how _._

_"What's this do? Or that! How 'bout this one!" Beside him Daxter started flipping switches and hitting anything that looked even remotely like it had a purpose. When nothing happened besides a few corresponding beeps, the ottsel practically screamed, "Everybody, press all the buttons!"_

_Good old Daxter. He thought with a grim smile. Panicky but quick-thinking. Jak grabbed the round steering wheel, his mouth formed a thin, determined line on his face and he slammed his foot down. The machine instantly sprang to life, launching itself forward with a smoothness and speed that surprised him. Within moments, they flew right off the platform and straight into the monster's face. Jak squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impact. But it never happened. Or at least it didn't_ feel _like they hit anything. The blond cracked his eyes open, and then widened them in wonder. The entire world was nothing but a streaming mass of purple light._

 _"What_ was _that thing?" Keira asked shakily. Wind whipped her aqua hair into her face and as she lifted a hand to push it back Jak could see fear etched across her face._

_Jak shook his head. He didn't have an answer. His eyes sought out Samos, the oldest and most knowledgeable of them all, but before the Green Sage could say anything, the machine lurched wildly to the right. Jak gasped and fought to steady the controls, but it was like fighting a lurker. It bucked and swerved no matter what Jak did._

_"Hang on everyone!" Following his own advice, Samos gripped the edge of the machine so tightly that his green knuckles almost turned white._

_Daxter was nowhere near as calm. "Yaahh! I want off this thing!"_

_The machine rattled and shook even harder, but it held together and sailed on. To where, Jak had no idea, but so long as they made it in one piece, anything else could be worked out later. The light they were heading towards seemed to be getting closer. Jak tried not to hold his breath. Could it almost be over?_

_Then something struck the ship, Keira screamed, and the world exploded in white._

* * *

Jak's eyes widened and suddenly every memory that the dark female ever had was shared in an instant and with those memories came memories came memories that Jak hadn't thought of in years and finally it fit. She knew how she knew that child, because that child was her when she was very young.

The dark female raced forward and before the metal head could snag the child the dark female threw a dark eco orb right at it, causing the creature to dodge and miss the child. The little boy ran passed the dark eco infused female and ran behind the orange creature and tried to hide from the scary creature.

The dark female and the metal head stared at each other. "So, you are finally going to fight me," the monster said.

The female gave a toothy grin. "Yes." she spoke with confidence. "And you shall lose." She promised as she drew her sword.

Kor snarled as he sent a blast towards the elf, dark eco, in the form of lightning began to bounce across the walls and damage the tomb and headed towards the eco infused elf, who jumped backwards and began to catapult herself around the tomb by pushing herself off of walls when a lightning strike came too close. Putting the sword in her mouth she embedded her nails into the wall and began at lightning speeds to crawl across the walls too fast for the metal head to get her and suddenly she launched herself at the being and landed squarely on top of Kor's back. The metal head roared and began to buck.

Daxter began to laugh at the sight of his best friend on top of the metal head leaders back. Kor's bucks began to really get wild when the dark creature thrusted her sword into the back armor and plating on Kor's back and the metal head leader's roars turned pain filled and using gravity's momentum the dark female keeping hold of the sword which was still embedded into the leaders body and fell downwards, a long line created by the sword followed as the blade cut through armor muscle, tissue, nerves, and organs.

As she landed she dodged Kor's tail as he stabbed it towards the demon and screamed as parts of his body began to fall to the ground. Blood and guts fell out of the metal head leader as he rushed towards the dark elf. However she was faster than the injured metal head and dodged each one. It was then that Kor spread his wings, unfortunately he didn't know about her trick with her sword and suddenly the creature threw her sword and it spun around and sliced the wings of the metal head leader as he was in mid-air. She smirked as he partially fell into the dark pit below.

However one of his claws grabbed the side of the edge of the stone walkway and was trying to pull himself up when the dark elf called forth as much dark energy as she could into both hands and threw it down onto the metal head leader. Kor looked upwards just as the ball of dark energy landed upon his face, blinding half of his face and charring the whole left side of his body. Following the blast came the sword once again as it was thrown at him and cut the leg holding him onto the edge and all of the other three legs that were on his left side.

Kor gave a curse at his luck as he plummeted down into the darken abyss.

The dark female looked up when she heard the soft patter patter of feet on the stone and saw her host's younger self. Putting away the sword she got down on all four and purred at the child and tried to reassure it that she wasn't going to harm it.

The little boy came to a decision and smiled at the dark creature and hugged her neck, which caused the purr to gain momentum. Wrapping her arms around the child she picked him up and walked up to the statue. As she did so she returned power over this body to her host. It took Jak only a second to gain control, but there was no pause in her steps as she walked forward towards the Precursor Stone.

As soon as they were in the protective shield she heard a deep voice. " _ **At last, our enemy has been defeated.**_ " It said the stone stopped pulsating. " _ **We reward both you and your companion for your bravery**_."

"Can you change me back to a guy?" Jak asked, hoping that the statue could.

" _ **We are sorry, but no.**_ " came his answer from the statue.

"Hey!" Daxter yelled. "Whadda about me?"

There was a pause. " _ **Are you sure?**_ " the statue asked.

"Duh!" he said, "Of course! We tried to the last adventure we had, but we had ta use the Light eco ta save damn world!"

" _ **As you wish.**_ " It said as a beam of light was fired from the stone and shot towards Daxter who gasped as he was thrown a bit off balance and then dropped to the ground. The light expanded from a tiny form to a larger one until there was a slight pop sound and suddenly a red-orange haired young man was on the ground, his back to Jak. As he stood Jak's eyes widened and he grabbed the child and covered his eyes and promptly looked away from Daxter.

"Sweet mother of eco!" Daxter exclaimed with a beaming happiness and looked at his hands and arms and then stood up and looked towards Jak and noticed how she was adverting her eyes upwards. "Hey, what's wrong Jak?" he asked and then noticed that it was suddenly chilly. Upon looking down he cursed. "Shit!" he yelled as he tried to hide his sudden nakedness. "And I thought it was bad when I had no pants before!"

Jak looked down at her younger self who's suddenly found that her chest made a comfy pillow, Jak rolled her eyes at the statue. "Can't you give him clothes?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Suddenly a light beamed towards Daxter and when it diminished it revealed black combat boots, blue bootlegged jeans, a red silky shirt and a dark blue robe over Daxter's shoulders. Daxter lifted his head after looking at his new clothes and smiled at Jak. "Sweet." He said causing his lips to peel back over his slight overbite. The bucked teeth weren't as pronounced as they once had been, but they fit him, even the small amount of freckles that crossed over the bridge of his nose seemed to be a part of Daxter no matter what. His waist length red hair however, needed something done with it.

Jak sat the kid down on the ground as she looked at Daxter and suddenly found herself blushing and couldn't figure out why.

Suddenly the Precursor Stone cracked and fell from its post in the center of the statue and the statue itself went quiet. The stone rolled towards them and stopped at the kid's feet. Looking down the kid touched the center of the stone causing a bright light to erupt from it and a being of pure light energy floated upwards towards them.

"It is finished..." the being spoke, "Our ancient enemy is no more. Take hope brave one! The terrible darkness inside you is now balanced by a glorious light! We will meet again..." The light being flew out the door behind them and vanished.

"Now what?" Daxter asked when they both heard a cracking noise and looked down in time to watch the kid pick up a tiny being from inside the crystal. Bending down Daxter looked at what the kid was now holding, his eyes widening when he spotted the orange-yellow fur. "Ya know what," he said, "I don't wanna know nothin' about how that is possible or why or anything!" the kid looked up at Daxter and Jak smirked when she saw the tiny ottsel look up as well.

Looking down at the sleeping boy in her arms she sighed. "Let's go home." She said as she turned towards the entrance of the tomb.

* * *

 **Location** : _Fortress Prison_

Samos once again was entering into another meditative state when suddenly the doors to his cell were opened and reveal none other than a young woman with aqua colored hair, a heart shaped face and her usually attire. "Daddy!" she yelled as she hugged the green sage and surprised him with a hug.

"K-Keira?" he questioned what he was seeing.

"Shhh." She hushed her father and pulled her comm. unit out. "Okay Vin, do it." she whispered as she ran over to the warp gate in the center of the room. Seconds ticked by and then the warp gate turned on. "Let's go!" she yelled at her father as he ran over to the warp gate and jumped in after his daughter and with a thought he wondered. _What happened to Jak?_

* * *

 **Location** : _Underground_

Jak yawned as she laid her child-self down with the tiny ottsel in his arms and was barely listening to Daxter as he told Torn and Jinx about the battle and how he'd become an Elf again. Afterwards Torn walked over to the bunk she was sitting on. "Is what he says true?"

"Yeah, Kor was the metal head leader." She assured the man.

"Shit." he cursed.

"Damn and he had us fool!" Jinx yelled.

"Not anymore." said a voice that had both Jak and Daxter looking up. The man who'd spoken came out of a hidden room behind Torn's desk. "So you are the ones that have been causing trouble for the Baron. I am the Shadow, but you can call me Samos."

"Ah!" Daxter yelled as he spotted the older man. "Ya mean we've been being ordered around by grandpa green himself!" Torn and Samos both began to growl at the young man. "What happened to ya? Did ya get some nip and tuck while we were gone?"

"I don't know what kind of twigs you've been eating, but I've never seen you before in my life and I'd remember that ugly face if we had." Samos said as he pointed at Daxter.

"So it begins." Daxter grumbled.

Jak was about to put her two cents in when the door to the underground opened and revealed a young woman who she couldn't quite see. "Keira!" Daxter yelled at the woman, which caused Jak to stand up and look over at the woman. Sure enough it was her close friend and old love interest.

"Daxter!?" she sounded both happy to see him and confused how he'd shed his fur.

"Well this is a surprise." said a second voice that sounded more like the wise old Samos Jak had once known and looking around the corner of the bed she saw the old sage.

"AHHHHH!" Daxter screamed and ran over to Jak and hid behind her to add drama to his yell. "Jak, they're multiplying!" he sounded honest to god scared.

"Jak?" Keira asked as she looked at Jak and gaped at how her friend looked like a woman and not the handsome young man he had once been.

Samos on the other hand was speechless for the first time in his life. "Jak?" he questioned the young woman who gave a nod. "What happened to you my boy?" the sage was worried about how this transformation would change things and if it'd already changed too much.

"Boy?" Jinx asked as he looked at the aging sage. "I think you need new glasses old man. She's got tata's, not a humdinger."

"Keira, who is this man?" Torn asked the underground's mechanic.

"This is my father." She said as she cocked her hip and rested a hand on said hip. "He's the sage of green eco and-"

"Onin can explain things." The elder Samos said and then looked at Jak. "Hopefully." Shaking his head. "But for now all I can say is that I am the elder version of the Shadow of this time."

Daxter scratched his head. "So, you're him?" he pointed at the younger version they'd just met. "And he's you?" the red head groaned. "Why can't things be normal?" he asked as he hung his head and then leaned it against Jak's shoulder.

Jak chuckled. "I think normal went out the door around two years ago Dax." She softly spoke and then looked down at the sleeping little boy and then back at Samos who was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing Jak," the sage sighed. "I'm just shocked is all." he then looked at the pyro. "And to answer your question Jak use to be a young man…something must've happened to change him to a her."

"It's called a sex change." Jinx said with a roll of his eye.

"Actually it was the dark eco." Jak said. "I didn't want to talk about it earlier and I still don't want to, but since everybody can't stop staring at me." she growled slightly. "The Baron experimented on me with dark eco and it changed me the first day. Something about a mutation. I don't know the whole thing because let's face it, the Baron isn't apt to tell his prisoners why or what he's experimenting with on his subjects." Jak walked around to Keira and Samos, left through the door.

"Hehe…" Daxter laughed nervously as everybody's eyes turned towards him, which caused his ears to fall flat against his head. "She's sensitive about this kind of thang." He explained as he shuffled from foot to foot.

Keira looked off towards where Jak had disappeared off to and decided to follow her. Upon exiting the underground she found Jak kicking the wall of the building across the alleyway. "You okay?" she asked as she leaned forward towards Jak.

Jak paused in her kicks and sighed. "Yeah." She said as she turned around and got a good look at Keira and smiled. She was wearing blue petal pusher jeans with blue-green straps hooked to them going over her shoulders and a dirty white belly shirt and a blue jean jacket. She still wore her goggles around her neck and a cloth headband over her head that held back her chin length hair and kept it out of her face.

"You look good Keira." She said causing Keira to giggle.

"You do too," she looked Jak over and giggled. "Even if you do look like a girl." She then inspected something on Jak's shirt and then smirked. "You're not wearing a bra, are you?" She laughed as Jak began sputtering and blushing just as Daxter walked out of the passageway and was totally clueless why Keira was laughing her head off while Jak was blushing to the point that her entire face was red and so were the tips of her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well this time it was my fault on the long wait. I've had this chapter written for weeks, but I've been procrastinating on sending it in to be edited by xoxoangii.
> 
> xoxoangii: And I did hold this chapter for a few days for some editing....nothing too drastic but I wanted to be thorough this time around :)
> 
> AN: So, this'll be last chapter until after the New Year. I hope everybody has a great holiday! Don't forget to review! ^_^


	7. Pressure

** **

**Chapter 7** : _Pressure_

* * *

 **Date** : _October 15, 3657_

 **Location** : _Port_

Jak looked up sleepily as Daxter was once again spinning one of his tall tales to the barmaid Tess. He flirted shamelessly towards the girl, who giggled and cooed when he'd finish a story and then filled his cup up with some more purple liquid, meanwhile Jak was still nursing her first glass of the stuff. It was during this last story that Sig joined them. Jak looked over at Daxter and smirked as her friend's arms waved around as he got more into the story. She also was still surprised by the changes since Daxter's un-ottselfication. While he'd always had bucked teeth that stuck out now they just minimally stuck out when he smiled or gave that cocky smirk that always meant trouble. His hair too had undergone a transformation, gone was the bright orange-ish color on top of his head and replaced by a golden hue which faded to a faded red color as you went downward on the strand of hair. His hair was now mid-back length; ha having cut some of it off one night. It was now constantly in a braid with loose pieces around his head giving him what Daxter called a manlier look. Keira had somehow talked their friend into getting his ears pierced; two on the left lobe and two on the right tip. Jak was still trying to figure out why he'd done it that way. He'd also had Jak help him find a bow so that he could start using that or have her teach him how to use the morph-gun, which she'd done immediately, which had lead him to instantly want to beat Jak's score at the gun course, which he was close to doing.

"…and when the dust settled there were fifty less metal heads in the world." He finished as he chugged the last bit of his drink down his throat.

"Nice story Cherry," Sig congratulated the former ottsel. "I guess you're just the _animal_ that I'm looking for." Jak glared at her friend and looked sheepishly at her. "Twenty some odd cloaker metal heads have been seen lately in the deeper parts of Haven Forest, I was going to go do it myself, but since you have animal-like instincts I'm sure these fella's won't be any trouble for you." He looked at the young man, who now was wishing he'd kept his mouth shut. "Am I right?"

"Hehe…" Daxter laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah, hell yeah!" he said hiding his nerves.

Sig allowed his mechanical eye to drift towards Jak who was yawning and probably wishing her red headed friend had kept quiet. "If you do this and complete it before dawn, I'll ensure you get paid double."

"Oh!" Daxter yelled excitedly. "That's awesome Sig!" he turned towards Jak. "I love this guy." He pointed towards the wastelander who laughed.

"Let's go Dax." Jak said with a deep sigh, wanting to get this job over with so she could get some sleep, sleep she'd been putting off for the last day or so because of all the missions both of the Samos' had been sending her way. It was like she was the only one who could do these things. ' _Couldn't they send Jinx and his crew into the sewers last night or couldn't they send one of the more experienced underground members into Dead Town and retrieve that seed for elder Samos?,'_ she thought distantly as she grabbed the two seater zoomer and got into the passenger side and let Daxter drive.

"Uh…" the red head looked at his companion. "Yer sure?" all he got was a grunt. "Okay babe."

 _There it is again._ Jak thought as she looked at Daxter as he began to drive towards Haven Forest. _I've gotta know why he keeps doing that._ "Dax?" she asked only getting a hum as an answer. "Why do you call me babe?"

Daxter cursed as he barely missed hitting a guardsman when he swerved through traffic. "Uh…" he began and scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know. I just do." He shrugged. "You want me ta stop?" he looked at her face for the answer.

"No, I…" she paused. "I just wanted to know." With that she stopped talking until they got to the entrance of the forest.

As Daxter got out of the vehicle he grabbed Jak's morph-gun, which she no longer used. When he'd asked if he could have it she'd said yes and that was that. As they went through the warp gate his mind went back to what Jak had asked him. Since he got his body back a few days ago he'd been getting reacquainted with certain parts again and was happy to find that everything was the way it was supposed to be. It was also the first night when they'd gotten back from the underground that Daxter had realized that he and Jak could no longer share a bed and had told Jak he was going to sleep on the tiny sofa they'd bought only days ago. She'd been cool with that, however later that night he'd waken up to her alter ego pouncing on him in the middle of the night and had gone pawin' at him and purring and tryin' to entice him back up into the loft. The damn beast wouldn't leave him alone until he'd gone up the ladder and gotten into bed with her. An hour later the creature had relinquished control and he'd had Jak snuggling him like he was still an ottsel.

Morning came and he'd snuck down before Jak had awaken and found that he had mornin' wood. It not only would've been embarrassing, but it'd also make her start askin' questions, questions that Daxter still had no answers for. Daxter sighed as the lift to the deeper parts of the forest came to a stop and suddenly he came up with a great idea. "Hey," he whispered. "Why don't we go separate ways and get this done faster." He smiled. "Let's make it a game. If I get the most kills, you owe me a back massage." Jak's eyebrows both lifted in surprise. "And if you win…"

"You stop sleeping on the couch and come back to bed…willingly." She added the last part quickly causing Daxter's jaw to drop. "Adriana tells me everything." She said as she looked out at the forest and sniffed the air. "Sounds like fun-"

"Pause!" he cried out just as Jak was about to move causing one green eyebrow to rise up in surprise at him. "Who's Adriana?"

Jak blinked and smirked. "My dark persona." She simply stated as she took off with her blade drawn.

Daxter's eyes widened. _Wait a dang dong minute!_ His mind yelled at him. _Does this mean Jak wants to cuddle at night? Does that mean…_ his mind stopped thinking at that moment as he realized. "Holy shit, Jak's actin' like a chick!" Daxter always knew he was a bit slow in the thinking, but he never thought that just because Jak looked like a chick meant he'd start actin' like one.

Daxter took off down the hill began to count the already dead metal heads and groaned as he realized that Jak was cheatin' with her powers. Dead and dismembered body parts of cloaker metal heads were everywhere. Daxter ran across the stream and up another hill and almost shit himself when he came across three cloaked crab heads. Setting the mod from scatter to the new blaster mod he began shooting the bastards until they fell dead. Once he was sure all three were dead he went after the rest of them.

By the time Daxter had cleared the area around the large tree he'd gone down the bridge to see if there were more down there only to come across Jak or rather his alter ego Adriana who was covered in blood, gore and brain matter as she pulled the head off of the last of her victims. Clearing his throat she spun around and gave him a toothy grin as she dropped the head of the last metal head and stalked her way towards him, a deep purr breaking loose from her throat. It was strange how the creature could be covered head to toe in blood and guts and yet be able to turn on that purr and Daxter went from leery to calm in a blink of an eye.

"Err…" he began as she was now nose to nose with him, another good thing with being an elf again, he was taller; taller than Jak by one two inches; but her who was counting? "Looks like you had fun."

He watched as one ear twitched and the other perked upwards. "Mrr…" was her answer.

"Words." He said as she suddenly put herself into his personal bubble and began sniffing him. Now she was making him nervous. _What? Do I stink?_ He silently wondered. _Duh, ya idiot. You've been muckin' around killin' thangs, o'course ya stink._ His brain answered him. When her nose nudged his cheek he almost jumped in surprise…almost. If it wasn't for one of her taloned hands on his hip, he'd a been twenty feet in the air. "Heh heh…funny." He said nervously. "Come on, stop playin' around babe." Her ear twitched and her onyx black eyes seemed to give a mischievous twinkle and that was his only warning as she pulled away and then pounced on him. "Eeep!" was his only noise as he went down with a grinning she creature who began rubbing her cheek against his and rubbing her body against his.

 _Ah shit!_ his mind screamed as he was vaguely familiar with what she was doing and found his body responding. _You will not get aroused by yer best friend who's actin' all weird and his-_ his mind suddenly shut down as her hips suddenly ground down against his very aroused member. _Shit!_ he cursed. _Bad body! No…ya…oh my that feels good._ He sighed as the creature's teeth began nibbling against his neck causing his eyes to shut in pleasure. His hands found her hips, which still moving against him and he suddenly groaned and noticed that she was panting and gave a whimper as her hips gave a needy thrust. Daxter's eyes widened and suddenly he was all too aware as to where this was going to end up if he didn't stop it right now.

So with every bit of strength he grabbed her hips tightly and stopped her from moving on top of him and moved himself away from her. "S-Stop." He groaned as he scooched away from her and panted. _Okay, now calm yer ass down._ He thought to himself and looked up with her heard her moving back towards him. Looking up he suddenly wished he hadn't. She was crawling on all fours and once again leapt at him, but this time he rolled out of the way and when she looked down to find her prey she found grass instead and turned her head towards Daxter who was now standing and was about three feet away from her. "Easy Adriana." He said, "Let Jak take control 'cause yer not in yer right mind." He put his hands in front of him to stop any other attack she'd throw his way, but that didn't stop her as she jumped on him again.

This time Daxter was proud to say he didn't fall, but this also caused a problem because now he had a horny dark eco creature in his arms and she was taking advantage of everything that wasn't covered by nipping, licking, and biting around his neck, ears and lips. Yes she was kissing him and nipping said lips. He was surprised to find that her lips were warm and not cold like her body was. Suddenly a light bulb went on in his head and he knew there was a lake in this area of the forest and carefully, not trying to get her attention because let's face it she was busy sucking his neck now. _I'm so gonna have a hicky._ He groaned and that's when he saw the edge of the lake. Being careful he waddled over to the lake and realized that with her sharp fangs in her mouth so close to a very important vein on his neck he didn't want to drop her into the water.

Turning his head slightly he saw a hill and cliff and smiled. If the creature had seen the smirk she would've known something was up, but now she was trying to get Daxter's shirt off and that was taking too much of her attention. So when Daxter walked up the hill with her squirming in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, she wasn't expecting anything especially when Daxter walked purposely off the cliff and into the lake.

The splash was epic and the result was exactly what Daxter wanted. When he came up for air the creature was looking at him in the water with a look of shock. That was all it took for Jak to take control and when she shook her head and looked at Daxter she was blushing furiously. "Heh heh…." Daxter laughed. "Had ta cool ya off somehow." He explained and that's when the most epic water fight began as Jak dunked the red head and when Daxter came up he saw Jak trying to make a break for the shore. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back and proceeded to dunk her. By the time both had made it back to the shore they were both soaked to the bone, laughing, and had forgotten what had transpired over the last few minutes.

* * *

When the two got back to the city they both headed to the bar where Krew proceeded to tell them that he'd already signed their names to a contract for a racing name and that basically he now owned them when it came to the racing circuit. As they headed up the steps to the stadium Daxter was complaining the whole time. "Argh!" he groaned. "This guy is going to have more hair in area's ya never want to know about. I'm a tellin' ya. All mechanics are the same, except fer Keira."

Jak rolled her eyes. "We'll see." She said as they walked into the garage. "Hello, Krew said you were looking for some driver's."

"Is that what that tub of lard is saying now?" came a female voice from behind the curtains. "I'm not! Now go away!"

"Is there something we can help ya with sweet toots?" Daxter asked in a flirtatious voice.

"Daxter?" the voice questioned behind the curtains.

Walking up to the curtains and upon opening them Jak and Daxter found Keira under what looked like an almost finished Rift Rider. "Nice." Jak said with a smile.

"Thanks, Jak," she asked as she stood up and dusted the dirt off of her clothes.

Daxter chuckled as he grabbed one of her rags. "Ya missed a spot toots." He pointed to her cheek.

Gasping Keira walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall. "Damn," she cursed. "I was certain that I'd gotten it all." Looking back at them she saw Jak admiring her Jetboard. Keira then ran over to Jak and began to look at her once boyfriend now turned girl. _Oh gosh. I can't date him as a girl, I'm not into girls_. She then raised an eyebrow at the way Jak was looking at Daxter. _Maybe I don't have to worry about that._ She giggled.

"What is it?" Jak asked as she eyed the thing.

"A Jetboard." She stated as she picked it up and activated it. She then jumped onto it causing two synchronized whistles to erupt from her friends. "I bought one of those hoverboards and then took it apart and found why they kept sputtering and dying." She then jumped off of it and shut it off. "I then redesigned it."

"Niiiice." Daxter said as he eyed the machine. "Where can I get one?"

Keira giggled. "I make them now." She admitted as a blush appeared on her face. "I'm in the makings of the Mark II. This is the Mark I Prototype."

Jak and Daxter mouthed the word _Prototype_ and nodded at each other. "So nobody's gonna have one like this?" Daxter asked hopefully.

Shaking her head Keira picked up the Jetboard. "Nope." She said and as the Jetboard suddenly shrank down to the size of a dinner plate she handed it to Jak. "Take it for a spin in the course at the Stadium and if you like it, you can keep it." she looked at Daxter. "You can take it for a spin too, while I finish the other one off." She walked over to the almost finished orange and black tiger striped Jetboard that was on her station. "If you like it, I'll give you this one when I'm done with it as well." Jak and Daxter smiled at each other and then took off. Laughing silently Keira smirked. _I wonder how long it'll take them to realize that they care more about each other than they let on_. Sighing Keira turned back to her project. _Some things just never change_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M-Angel: Here's another chapter, I hope you guys liked this one! I know it too forever for us to post it, but come on; it was the Holidays. ;-)
> 
> Xoxoangii: Of course the Holidays are always busy! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did ;D and we hope you guys had a great Holiday!


	8. Praxis vs the True King

** **

**Chapter 8** : _Praxis vs. the true King_

* * *

 

 **Date** : _October 20, 3657_

 **Location** : _Wasteland_

Sig sat leaned up against a large rock formation as he waited for his beacon to be answered. He’d come out here to report to his King what was going on in Haven City and more importantly to tell his King about Jak and her experience with Praxis. Like Jak had said there had been more information in the Fortress Prison computers than what she knew. A lot more.

 

He shook his head at the hours of videos he’d watched that had shown Jak as a young man and then the same person days later now turned a woman being tortured, injected with unknown substances, and beaten. The beatings hadn’t even been the worst offense, it was that Commander Erol. He’d been sadistic in many experiments, Jak’s included. He had tried raping Jak many times and had almost succeeded in one video, but had stopped when Jak had grown long dagger like nails and had taken a swipe at the bastard. Three days later on another video it showed Erol with three long scars down the right side of his forehead going down towards the left side of his face, bi-secting the Commanders face in half at a diagonal. After that the dosages went up for Jak, and so did her screams of pain.

 

In the dozens folders he’d read report after report that there was no bio-change in the subject and that the scientists thought this was a waste of time. That was until subject XXX had appeared. Jak was found to be a channeler, but that when dark eco had come into contact with his heart that changes down to the chromosome and his very DNA structure had occurred and this was why the young man had changed suddenly from male to female. That and in another note it was found that the dark eco itself seemed to have a DNA structure and that when this had come in contact with a channeler like Jak that a mutation had occurred. In brain scans before the first injection it showed a normal elf brain, but six months later they’d found that the eco had affected his brain chemistry and that he’d have possibility of a alternate personality forming and that this personality could possible become very primitive and thus see them as its enemy. All of this had been ignored and more experimentations were ordered, half of which Jak probably had no memory of occurring.

 

A mechanical roar could heard in the distance causing Sig to lift his head up and look at the horizon and smiled as he saw the familiar markings on the vehicle indicating that it belonged to another wastelander like himself and not a marauder. A man stepped out of the vehicle wearing a crown made of Precursorean metal and tiny eco crystals at the center of the crown. The man pulled out his staff weapon and approached Sig, who went to one knee and bowed before his King. “Rise Sig and report.” The man’s gruff voice sounded tired.

 

“King Damas,” he said as he lifted the file. “There are things happening in Haven that I think you should be made aware of.”

 

Damas looked at the files that Sig was holding out and took. Inside the files were little disk packets, which he’d have to watch on the computers hidden in the palace. “What about my son, Mar?” he questioned his faithful friend and servant.

 

Sig shook his head. “Krew hasn’t found anything,” he said and as the King went to voice his opinion about the mob boss Sig raised his hand. “I don’t trust him either, but I’ve been keeping tabs on all of the things he’s up to, including double crossing the city.” Damas raised an eyebrow. “He’s lookin’ for the Heart of Mar and the Key to the City, both of which have been lost to the tides of time.”

 

“But he’ll find ‘em.” Damas said as he began to skim through the pages of the files.

 

“Those aren’t for light reading.” Sig stated and felt his stomach quiver. “Or the faint of heart.” This caused Damas to raise his head sharply. “I’d have a very heavy drink ready once you start…if I were you.” He added the last part quickly.

 

“That bad?” Damas asked as he closed the file.

 

“Trust me, you need to see.” He paused. “Also, there’s only one survivor of those….experiements.” he coughed. “She’s tough.” He sighed. “Her file is XXX, but heads up. There’s a surprise in there that’ll make you take a double look.”

 

Damas nodded as he watched Sig walk back towards his vehicle. “Find him.” He said causing the larger man to nod as he started his vehicle and head back towards the city of hell.

* * *

 

 **Date** : _October 29, 3657_

 **Location** : _Haven Palace_

 

In the heart of Haven City stood two buildings, one was the monument to the current tyrannical ruler and the second was Haven Palace the place of which the descendants of Mar had ruled for centuries. Unfortunately the current ruler was not of the line of Mar, but had snatched the power fight under the rightful king and his heir during the takeover nearly five years ago. During this time the then General Praxis had killed the Queen, exiled the King and had lost the heir Mar to the streets below the floating palace.

 

Praxis hadn’t wanted to do this takeover; King Damas had been his childhood friend. The two had grown up together within the walls of the palace; the Praxis family had served the Mar family since the beginning of the rule of the founder himself. Damas had married the Lord Henson Vegar’s neice, Lady Lidia and the two ruled Haven for ten years until they’d had their son; Prince Mar, who looked so much like his father had when he’d been born. Then the counsel had turned to General Praxis when King Damas refused to send his men to fight the metal head leader and its children. Praxis had, at first agreed with his King and friend, but then when he had been presented with how they could take the metal head nest and destroy the leader once and for all, he’d turned on Damas and his family. The key was to find and use the Precursor Stone; which was hidden within the city itself and not just in the city, the tomb of its founder Mar.

 

Praxis looked down upon the city and sighed. He could still remember the look of utter betrayal upon Damas’ face as Praxis himself carried out the orders of the City Counsel.

_“They’ll betray you too Praxis!” Damas yelled at his friend._

_“No.” Praxis retaliated. “Unlike you, I’ll see the sword before it falls upon me!” Queen Lidia held their infant son close. The six month old whimpered in his mother’s arms as they tightened around him .Praxis nodded at his men and they seized the young Prince._

_“No!” the Queen screamed as she pulled her son away from the soldiers and turned her back to them. The child began to cry as the soldier in trying to grab the child grabbed the Queen by her hair, she gave a cry of pain by refused to give her child to them. Damas yelled at them to leave her alone. Then it happened. A young up and coming Lieutenant Erol Valcavich pulled his dagger and plunged it into the Queens back, she fell to her knees and as she fell it began to rain on the outside. However the Queen was not dead. She looked up in defiance and snarled at the Lieutenant and charged him, knocking the man and the men behind him off their feet. Unprepared for the attack the Queen ran out of the throne room._

_“After her!” yelled Counselor Keadon, the gleam of the man’s eyes was caught by the light of a lightning bolt. “Do not let the bitch of a Queen escape!” Erol and his men ran after the Queen, only to find her mere minutes later by a garbage shoot. Her eyes empty of life and blood seeping into the rug around her as she continued to bleed out; however the infant was gone, undoubtedly she had placed the child into the shoot, which would take the child to the basement and dump him out into the room down there._

_Erol and his men and gone to the basement, however the child was not there either. However they’d found footprints too small to be a soldier, but the right size for a servant girl’s feet. It was obvious, somebody had taken the Prince as soon as he’d come out the shoot and had escaped the Palace with the child and now he was gone, forever lost to the streets of Haven City._

_Back in the Throne room Praxis had taken Damas to the rooftop, upon passing the dead Queen’s body he’d seen a gleam in the man’s eye. One that promised revenge and as the transport air train landed and taken Damas off into the deepest parts of the wastes Praxis was certain his childhood friend would return to Haven and kill him one day._

 

Now almost five years later Praxis had yet to hear anything about Damas and the young Prince Mar was still missing. Not to be found anywhere in the city or the surrounding cities. The Aeropean Empire near the Brink had yet to report any sightings of Damas near the ends of the world. In Kras City the crime lord Mizo too hadn’t heard anything of either Damas or his son, so that left Haven.

 

Looking down at the reports in his hands he’d read them more than once. It would seem the DWP was a failure, but with only one recipient that had been a success. Subject – XXX a.k.a Jak. He barely remembered the child he’d seen those two years ago. A frightened young man turned woman who had been experimented to the fullest measure and beyond. Every technique had been used to bring on a response to the secondary persona that lived within the recess of that one individuals mind, but it’d been met with failure. It had been like the creature knew they knew it existed and did everything in its power not to make its presence known.

 

Then came the escape.

 

Failure? Praxis laughed and had done so when he’d seen the video of the creature in the alley and then had frozen the image when he’d seen the boy that the creature was protecting. Mar. He’d been in **_that_** alley and had seen the horror of that battle and yet, as seen in the video, the boy had barely batted an eye at it.

 

Turning Praxis looked at the other reports on Jak, who’d been very busy. From destroying his only way to flush out the Underground with the water shut; his men had reported in saying that the valve wheel had been broken off and the hinges to it had been destroyed, meaning that there was no way to turn the valve off again; to destroying his robotics factory and the death bots he’d been making that would also flush out the Underground. Then came his most recent reports; these left a bad taste in his mouth. The tomb had been found and many parts of the inner chamber had been destroyed. The area in which the Precursor Stone should have been, there had been nothing there; nothing but tiny pieces of a green crystal, which when they’d examined by their head scientist Vin at the power station he’d drawn up a hologram of what the crystal had looked like and low and behold it had been the fabled Precursor Stone and something had destroyed it.

 

Upon examination of the claw markings in the inner most chamber of the tomb they’d been able to tell that the metal head leader himself had been there and had battled something or somebody. At finding small pieces of golden-green rooted hair in a giant claw it didn’t take a rocket scientist to know who had been the one to fight the monster.

_Failure?_ He thought as he threw the files and reports down on a table. “No.” he spoke to nobody but himself. “The program was meant to design the perfect weapon to destroy the perfect enemy and it was successful.” He picked up another file, this one with images of a creature dead and body pieces having been dismembered from its entire left side to the giant burn marks from a weapon filled with a large amount of dark eco. The creature was none other than the metal head leader and he was dead. Killed by Jak no less.

 

The only question Praxis had was how had the metal head leader gotten into the city? Afterall the shield wall was there to prevent such an atrocity. So how did the creature get inside?

 

Praxis was left to ponder this very question and the answer had yet to come to him as daylight came over the city.

* * *

 

 **Date** : _October 29, 3657_

 **Location** : _Wasteland_

 

The Wasteland was full a secrets, secrets of buried cities, secrets about how its creation had come to be, and even secrets about the dozens of cities hidden within it in the current day and age. One city that was a secret to most of the modern world was Spargus City and within this city laid the power of the wasteland; the wastelanders themselves. Guarded by a strong city gate that encircled around the entire city and broke off at the sea on the other side of the mountain that was inside the city, Spargus was a well fortified city by both manmade and natural defences.

 

Ruling the city was the newly appointed King Damas, who’d been thrown out of his own city and exiled for the remainder of his life. Day by day he’d promised himself he’d get revenge on what Praxis had done to him and day by day that promise was unfulfilled. He may have let the vengeance go if he’d never seen Lidia’s dead body and the thought of his son possibly being killed; those two things alone were his reasons behind wanted vengeance.

 

After a woman who’d later died come to Spargus after fleaing Haven had told Damas that she’d been the one to get his son out of the Palace the night of the Queen’s death, he’d sent Sig to Haven to spy and find out where his son was. The only thing the woman had said was Kor will protect him and that was the last she’d spoken as death had come to take the only person who’d known where to look for his son.

 

That night he’d cursed the Precursor’s and he was sure they’d cursed him right back.

 

Now after nearly ten day after reading the disturbing files that Sig had brought to his attention he was certain that if he didn’t invade Haven now then there would be nothing left of its people by the end of the decade. Praxis was either killing the people with starvation, murdering them in the prisons or torturing them with sickening experiments.

 

So tonight he was overlooking his battle plans, because tomorrow he was going to war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, what's everybody think of the story so far? I'd really like some feedback. Thanks!


	9. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a quick note, this chapter contains sex in it.

** **

**Chapter 9** : _Problems_

* * *

 

 **Date** : _October 29, 3657_

 **Location** : _Hip Hog Saloon_

Daxter had his hands on either side of his face and was currently nursing his drink. Jak was out playing delivery girl for Torn and the two Samos’ leaving him with his thoughts for the first time in two weeks. Ever since Adriana’s frisky business in the forest he’d had a hell of a time falling asleep in the bed the two now shared. He’d wake up with his face cradled in Jak’s arms and with her head on top of his and his face smack dab in her thankfully covered and clothed chest, but even if that wasn’t bad the boner he’d wake up with was enough to make this miserable and embarrassing. He was just thankful that Jak hadn’t said anything about the friskiness of his alter ego or the morning wood, because if she ever did; he’d be done for.

“What’s the matter whiskerpuss?” came the sweet voice of Tess.

Ah Tess, she was an angel sent from the shiny Precursors above. She was a hot babe, but for some reason he just didn’t find himself attracted to her. She had a bosom that the gods above had to have gifted her with, plus she was sweet and gentle and always gave him an extra boost from one of those nice liquor drinks that she had behind the counter.

Sighing he ran his index finger around the rim of his glass, to his right Sig had been incredibly quiet tonight and now the bulk of a man was looking at him. “Ah Tessy poo, I’m in trouble!” he threw his hands in the air for a dramatic effect and laid his head down in his arms as he crossed them on the counter.

“With whom?” she asked worried that she was going to have to kill somebody if they hurt her friend.

“Jak.” He mumbled into his arms.

“Huh?” she asked a bit confused. She’d seen Jak drop Daxter off and she seemed to be in good spirits.

“What did you do Cherry?” Sig asked now just as curious as the barmaid and leaned against the counter.

“Not me.” he grumbled. “It’s Jak; she’s…changed and is…” he waved his right hand around in a circle trying to come up with the right words. “fallin’ fer me.” he groaned even as he said that small sentence. The Wastelander and barmaid both raised an eyebrow and looked at each other before looking back at Daxter. “We’ve been best buds since we were tiny and when Jak was a dude and not a chick.” He sighed. “Since I busted her outta the slammer she’s been all cuddly and touchy and feely and…” he looked up in time to see Tess cover her mouth. “What?” he asked the blonde.

“How long have these things been happening?” Sig asked seeming to know what was going on.

“I just…” he began

“Think back Daxie.” Tess said as she leaned forward, her cleavage gaining his attention for about two seconds. Tess giggled as Daxter averted his eyes from her chest. “I don’t think Jak’s the only one acting different.”

“Huh?” he asked clueless.

“Well,” she began, “I’ve noticed how every time a guy flirts with Jak, when she starts to get uncomfortable you come to her defense and start calling her _babe_ or _sweets_ or any sweet name you can come up with, but it’s mostly _babe_ that I hear coming out of your lips.” Daxter blinked. “Then I also noticed that you no longer are starring at my chest like you first did when you were an ottsel.”

“Yeah, but that’s cuz I respect ya Tessy poo.” He said as his ears fell back a bit. “’sides I’m not mushy with Jak.” His head turned a bit like he’d said something he shouldn’t have.

Tess raised an eyebrow. “Okay.” she said “What about Jak, how has she changed?” Now Daxter was playing with his tunic shirt that the Precursors had given him and muttered something unintelligible.

“What was that Chilipepper?” Sig pushed. “I don’t think the Precursors themselves could’ve heard that one.”

He suddenly looked up and a fire suddenly appeared in his eyes, along with his anger. “I SAID SHE KISSED ME!” he yelled as he pushed himself up and away. “Why’d she have ta go an’ do that? Huh?” he crossed his arms over his chest and refused to look at either of his friends.

“Kiss like on the cheek?” Tess asked with a giggle.

“Hell no!” Daxter yelled, causing Tess’ eyes to widen. “Full on lip on lip action and not just that it was her dark self doin’ it and she was covered in blood; which use’ta creep me out, but now it’s just Jak doin’ what she does!” he threw his arms up. “I donno what ta do!”

Both of his friends seemed to be speechless for a moment before Sig began chuckling. “Sure it ain’t just her dark self that likes ya.”

Daxter snorted. “More happened?” Tess inquired causing Daxter to nod. “More than kissing?” Daxter nodded. “And you’re not only confused; you’re feeling guilty for enjoying it.” Daxter’s head shot up towards her, his eyes wide with shock. “Oh, Daxie!” she cooed and squealed at the same time. “It’s okay. I bet you’ve been in love with Jak for years and you never realized it.” she cooed at that thought.

“Nuh-uh!” Daxter shook his head vehemently. “I ain’t gay snookums.” His eyes wide, which caused Sig to laugh. “I ain’t not flyin’ queen or whatever.” Tess giggled. “I like boobs and titties, and girly parts, not...” he made a face causing Tess’ giggles to become snorts.

“Not like that Daxie.” She giggled as she tried to regain her composure.

“I think the Cherry Pit is tryin’ ta say is you respected Jak when he was a dude, cared about him in a friendly way,” Tess nodded at Sig, “and then when she became a girl and you saw that she was a girl you began to once again to care about her, but it slowly began to evolve into something more before either of you two even realized it.”

Tess nodded. “Yep.” Daxter’s ears fell again, this time almost making him look like he was guilty of something. “What?” Tess asked him.

“We always sleep in the same bed, but nothing happens; but…”He looked up to see Tess’ eyes widen at this tid bit of information.

“Wait a second,” Sig began, “how long have you two…”

“Err…since the first night she got out.” He explained.

“There you go.” Sig concluded.

“You were the one to break her loose, you gave her a home and a bed where she wouldn’t have to worry about what happened and she basically sees you as a safe haven Daxie.” Tess finished Sig’s though. “You give her comfort and she knows with you she’ll never be hurt.”

Daxter sighed. “True, but…”

“No buts!” Tess said slamming her fist down. “I want you to go find her and tell her your true feelings and no more drama!” Daxter moved away from the fuming blonde. “And if you hurt her I’ll hunt you down and hurt you real bad.” she growled and then giggled. “Okay?”

“Wow Tessy, I didn’t know you had so much rawr in ya.” He said with a smile, causing her to giggle. Grabbing his drink he took the last swallow and made a face. “I’m a leavin’.” He said as he took off. Once outside he opened his comm. unit. “Hey Jak,” he began as he talked into the device, his friends face appeared on the camera of her unit.

“Yeah Dax?” she answered

Daxter snickered as he spotted a grease spot on her right cheek. “Ya go suckered into helpin’ Keira?” he chuckled.

Jak frowned before she turned towards whoever was yelling in the background; a second later her face came back grease free. “Better?” she asked.

“Hnnn…” he shrugged. “You’re at the stadium, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Jak asked looking like she wanted a reason to go.

“Stay there; I’ll come ta ya Babe.” He said as one of Jak’s eyebrows rose up and Daxter cut the conversation as he grabbed one of the few zoomer bikes that were left with its keys still in the engine on the side of the walkway and started it off towards the Stadium that was on the other side of town.

* * *

 

 **Date** : _October 29, 3657_

 **Location** : _Stadium_

Jak shook her head as she put the comm. unit back in her back pocket. Keira giggled. “Daxter sounded excited about something.” She turned towards Jak and smiled. “Okay, so the rift rider is completed, however in every historical book I’ve read , I have yet to find the rift gate; plus I’m missing both a time map and the Heart of Mar.” she sighed as she looked over the depictions of each of the devices and then looked over at Jak who didn’t seem to be paying attention. “Is something wrong Jak?” she inquired as she continued to look at her usually upbeat friend.

Keira knew that more people saw her as just a stupid girl who didn’t pay much attention to anything outside of her damn garage; but those people would be very mistaken. Since arriving to Haven City or rather Hell City as it should’ve been named; she’d been working for the underground as an undercover agent at the Stadium. She’d gained the trust of many of the racers, including Erol; who creaped her out. She’d been helpful in getting information out of Erol by playing the dimwitted mechanic girl and listening to every little word he had to say. It was how the underground got it’s intel on what was going on with the Commander. So putting her skills to work in getting information out of Jak by asking that simple question, she knew she’d get something sooner or later.

Jak sighed at Keira’s simple question. _Where to begin?_ She wondered as her friend looked at her with what looked like real concern in her eyes. “it’s….complicated.” she said after several minutes. Keira nodded and waited for Jak to continue. “So, a couple weeks ago Daxter and I went out into the forest to kill come combat cloaked metal heads and…” she paused as she remembered what happened and felt herself grow hot under the collar and blushed, that of course got Keira’s attention. “things…happened.” She finished not really wanting to tell the one she’d once thought of as a possible girlfriend that she’d literally attacked Daxter with a full on makeout session.

“What kind of things?” Keira asked as she leaned against the rift rider a look of interest appearing on her face.

Jak groaned and walked over to the work bench and sat down on the stool next to it and then leaned forward to hide her face in her hands. “I…well, my dark self…we…kissed Daxter.” she peeked through her fingers to see Keira looking a bit shocked and once the shock wore off she gave Jak a goofy smile that reminded her of the time Keira had first seen him without her shirt when she’d been a guy.

“Did you like it?” was her unexpected question.

Jak sputtered and tried to think of an answer to that. “T-That’s not…I’m mean…I..” she couldn’t find words for how she felt and suddenly was once again without words and only a flush that slowly spread to her ears as she gave a nod. “But I think we freaked him out.”

Keira snorted. “Doubt that.” She replied as she pushed herself off of the rift rider. “This is Daxter we’re talking about. I bet he secretly loved every minute and has been trying to ignore what happened out of the sake of your guys’ friendship.” Keira then paused and looked at Jak. “Why did you kiss Daxter anyway?”

“Huh?” was Jak’s only intelligent reply as he ears went askew in confusion.

“Why did you,” she pointed at Jak. “kiss Daxter.” and just like that Keira put it together. “Oh my god, you’re in love with him!” Keira gasped in surprise and suddenly Jak looked up at her in surprise, her own eyes wide at the revelation.

* * *

 

Daxter was in an incredible mood since talking to Tessykins and Sig. The two had cleared everything up…mostly. Part of him still wanted to deny it, after all this was Jak he was talking…well thinking about. That led to the question; if Jak had still been a guy would he be having these feelings? _Nope_. he immediately thought. _I’d probably still think of him as the most awesome friend a guy could have and be droolin’ over Tessykins beautiful and sexily curved body_. He smiled. _But Jak is a girl now and I’m a havin’ these feelin’s ‘cause I like her…a lot_.

After parking the zoomer, he practically ran over to Keira’s garage and was about to call out Jak’s name when he heard Keira give a gasp.

“Oh my god, you’re in love with him!” Keira gasped, which was followed by a long silence. “You’ve gotta tell Daxter.” she whispered which forced Daxter to lean closer to the curtain. “You two will make an awesome couple. After all you two are what the others at the underground are calling the Demolition Duo.”

Daxter’s ears perked at this nickname and smiled. “I don’t want to ruin anything Keir.” came Jak’s soft voice that was hushed to a mere whisper.

“I don’t think this will ruin anything.” She said and began to walk away.

Jak sighed and there was movement and creak as Jak got off of whatever she’d been sitting on. Daxter smoothed his nice silky shirt and pulled the curtain back and smirked when he saw Jak and Keira hugging. “Awe man, talk about a good picture.” He said as he cocked his head at the image.

“Daxter!” Keira yelled with a jump and then his words sunk in at she grabbed one of her tools.

“Eek!” Daxter cried out as said tool went flying past his head. “Yeesh, a guy gives a compliment to his gals and he gets attacked.

Jak raised a green eyebrow at him. “His gals?” she asked testing the waters on this one and looked at Keira who winked at her.

“Well yeah!” Daxter said in excitement. “One that’s a mechanical genius and the other a bombshell….literally.” Jak looked at Daxter with shock while Keira began laughing. “What?” he asked looking between the two girls.”

Jak smirked as she stood up and looked over at Keira. “I’ll be back tomorrow for the Class 3 race.” She turned and picked up the blue and black racer jumpsuit and then followed Daxter out of the garage.

“You’re racin’?” he asked sounding a bit worried.

“Hmm…” she replied and after putting the stuff in her zoomer she looked at Daxter. “So what’s with the flirting?”

“Uh…flirting? What flirting?” he asked a bit afraid Jak didn’t like being called a bombshell. _Nice one idiot._ He thought as he looked at Jak who was giving him the I-know-what-you’re-thinking kind of look. His shoulders slumped and just like that Jak smirked. “Can…we…uh...talk about this **_after_** we get home?”

Jak gave a nod. “Sure.” with that Jak got into the driver’s seat, while Daxter got into the passenger side and left his stolen zoomer behind.

* * *

 

Once they got to their home, Jak had only just put down her stuff when Daxter suddenly grabbed her by the waist, spun her around and kissed her. Jak’s eyes went wide, but only for a single moment before closing and returning the kiss back. There was no finesse, just lips on lips followed by small nips of bottom lips and then Jak’s tongue surged forward boldly and entered Daxter’s mouth, tasting and testing the waters, trying to coax Daxter’s tongue to come out and play. In the end both had to pull their faces away and come up for air, so when they did Jak found herself up against a wall, her legs somehow had been wrapped around Daxter’s waist and Daxter had one hand on her waist and one hand on the right side of her head keeping himself steady.

“Wow.” Daxter finally said as he got air back into his lungs.

Jak leaned her head back against the wall and breathed in another lungful of air just as Daxter’s lips returned a bit more hungrily. This time he tipped Jak’s head a bit and his tongue surged forwards and tastes her, which was followed by a nip to her bottom lip, along her jaw line and a small peck against her ear, which went downward on her neck and collarbone before going back to her lips.

When Daxter pulled back this time Jak had a nice red flush spreading across her face and up to the tips of her ears and Daxter decided he liked that look on her. She was also breathless, which made Daxter feel good about himself. He left Jak breathless! That had to count for something for a guy who’d never done any of this stuff until that day in the forest.

“Hehe…” He chuckled. “You good babe?”

Jak’s eyes seemed to darken. “Very.” She responded as she threw her weight away from the wall and towards Daxter, who stumbled; but was able to keep them from falling to the ground as Jak’s lips met his own once again. Her arms wrapped completely around his neck and pulled him close, so that not a single part of their body wasn’t touching.

Daxter suddenly felt himself falling though, once the backs of his legs touched the front of the couch and he was laid out with an _ooff_ sound. This however didn’t stop Jak from pulling his shirt off and allowing her hands to explore freckled shoulders, rounded chest muscles and perfect abs, though not a twelve or nine pack, Daxter had a nice six pack; which had surprised even him after his transformation back to an Elf. Daxter gasped, which broke their kiss, as Jak’s hands traveled down his abs and to the love trail and groaned as her hips gave a swivel in a circular motion against his rising arousal. “Na…” he vocalized as his eyes closed as he thrusted his hips upwards against hers, which caused her to gasp in surprised and pleasure. When he did it again Daxter was rewarded with a moan, which caused him to open his eyes and look at Jak, who’s eyes had closed.

He settled his hips and smirked. “Ya got too many clothes on babe.” He muttered as he grabbed the hem of her blue tunic shirt and began to undo the buckles and eco ring and finally took off her shirt, only to find a black lacy bra underneath it. That caused Daxter to groan and Jak to smirk as she renewed her attack on his lips. His mouth left hers only to promptly find her neck. Jak seemed loved that, and she had her suspicions that he knew it. The more he kneaded her breast and sucked, the tighter her hands gripped his shoulders, at this point using him as a lifeline to keep from drowning. She could describe it no other way, regardless of how hard she tried; he made her feel like she was drowning.

Despite her efforts to keep her head about her, Jak felt like she was being swept away by the heat igniting inside her. It was a silly thing, but where Dax was concerned, it was all too easy. And, she admitted, she wanted him more than she thought.

“Dax,” she moaned, thinking that now would be a good time to take this elsewhere -- pointedly, their bed. When she got a grunt as a response, she remembered her hands on his shoulders and decided to try something and pushed her fingers downward between them, which caused a moan to come out of Daxter throat, but it wasn’t until Daxter felt his pants suddenly come lose that he knew where this was going. “Eep!” he cried out as her hands went inside of his pants.

Grabbing said hands he looked down at the woman in his arms. “Err.” He began, “Let’s take this up to our bed.” He said causing Jak to only nod as Daxter led her up the ladder and quickly followed up after her up to the loft, where Daxter resumed the kisses from earlier.

It was as if his lust from before had tripled, which he proved when one arm went around her waist and the other cupped the back of her neck. With his head tilted, he already had the perfect angle to keep kissing her, running his tongue over hers, then her molars, drawing back enough to lick her lips.

Jak felt as if her skin was hotter than before, almost scalding. She tried not to think about it, to fight the passion she could already feel building up, yet some part of her knew it was in vain. That little voice was proven correct as his hand on her back slid further down, almost roughly groping at her rear.

She could only manage separating their mouths long enough to say, “Dax!” before he was devouring her lips again, his hands kneading certain parts of her body and Jak was gasping and moaning. Then his mouth latched onto her neck. Along with zings of pleasure, a wave of shock hit her. _When did Daxter learn all of this?_ she silently wondered if maybe he’d been reading stuff, but then another thought of maybe Tess or Taryn told him how to please a woman and _that_ didn’t settle well with her.

His hand on her neck left her feeling bereft, but began sliding down her back, her butt, then to her thigh as his previously groping hand went around her waist, keeping them pressed together. She couldn’t help how hard her heart was pounding in her chest, but given the situation and all the passion he kept laving on her, she could hardly be blamed for that; especially when that hand on her thigh slipped between her legs, cupping at her singularly most intimate place.

Jak threw her head back and moaned loudly, which caused Daxter to smirk. “Ya, like that babe?” he asked as his hand began moving in a slow back and forth motion over her covered private area. A moan was all Jak seemed to be able to do. Daxter was thoroughly pleased with himself with this reaction.

It was time for the bra to leave, Daxter decided as he pulled his body away from hers only long enough to take the offending piece of article off of her and suddenly was starring at her. Jak raised an eyebrow at him, silently wondering why Daxter wasn’t continuing and saw him starring at her; which suddenly made her feel embarrassed. She knew there were marks on her chest and body from before the time her healing ability had become active and slowly retch for the fur blanket they slept in, only to have Daxter grab that hand and stop her from grabbing the pelt blanket and kissed her softly and suddenly he was kissing every scar on her body which caused Jak to gasp at the suddenly gentleness.

Daxter silently cursed whoever was responsible for these scars and at that moment wanted nothing more than to make that person pay for marking up his Jak’s body. Pulling her body close once again he continued his ministrations until her hips bucked at his causing him to gasp. “Now…” he warned her. “patience Jak baby.” He chuckled as another thrust push against his straining arousal. He gripped her hips and stopped her from wiggling, which caused Jak to groan in frustration. “Now, now…I’m gonna enjoy this.” he smiled as he began once again to kiss her stomach and go downward.

Jak gasped and whimpered as Daxter gave a teasing rub with his free hand against her intimate area. Jak threw her head back against the pillow and tried to move her hips against him, anything to give her that pent up release that she knew was coming.

Daxter looked at her and deciding to have pity on her, he undid her boots, which went flying somewhere behind him; and soon her pants and her panties came off in one swooping motion and followed the boots to wherever they’d fallen and Daxter smirked at the patch of green hair he spotted between Jak’s legs and looked up. “Not into a groomin’ babe?” he asked which caused her to give him the middle finger. “Ah, ah…not yet.” He replied cockily.

“Dax…” Jak warned her patience growing thin, but she didn’t need to do so as his mouth returned to her body. While his mouth was on her stomach and navel and traveled to her one hip and across to the second his, Daxter snuck one of his hands downward to her core; his fingers touching her and spreading her lower lips, a single finger slipping inside between her folds. This caused Jak to gasp in surprise, while a cocky smirk appeared on Daxter’s face. Daxter lifted his face from her body as he pressed his fingers inside of her gently. Daxter was surprised at how wet Jak was and looked up to watch her gasping and panting his name; he smiled as he watched her coming undone and suddenly stopped and moved on.

Jak was surprised at just how quick Daxter moved on as his mouth practically attached onto her core, tongue rubbing at her the way he’d done to her breast. At once she had the feeling of drowning again, stronger than she ever remembered it being. It was incredibly different from anything she’d felt before and it was driving her mad in more ways then she cared to count. He did all sorts of things to her then, making her cry out despite herself. Licking, sucking, blowing, rubbing, stroking; she could already feel that she was balancing dangerously close to the edge of something; something that she knew would feel good and end this delicious torture.

It didn’t even occur to her how many times she’d called his name over the past few minutes. . .or was it few hours? She had zero grasp of time; for all she knew, they’d been at this for years and she could’ve cared less, as long as it came to a delicious close and that close came with Jak’s back arching off of the bed as Daxter released her hips and allowed her to ground herself against his mouth. Jak’s mouth opened to scream out her pleasure but nothing but a gasp came out of her throat as she fell herself find her release. It was as if she’d been riding a runaway zoomer and had suddenly come crashing. Her vision whited out if only for a moment.

When her vision came back to her she found herself gasping for breath. Looking over she saw Daxter pulling the pelt over her body. She pulled him closed and began nibbling him, her hand going into his pants, the need to give him when he’d just given her was almost too great, but just as her hand wrapped around his throbbing member her wrist was grabbed by him as he suddenly grunted.

“Hey, hey…” he said a bit breathless. “We have time fer that babe.” But she ignored his protests as she pulled his pants down, which came to a stop above his boots. Jak raised another eyebrow when she saw Daxter wore no underwear. “Hehe…what can I a say?” he shrugged.

She trailed a hand down his stomach, the love trail of fiery red and orangish-yellow fuzz on his stomach before she took his member into her hand and stroked it once, from base to tip and back up again. She looked up at hearing Daxter groan and gasp. Smiling Jak took the member into her mouth, which causing a long drown out moan to come out of Daxter mouth; however Jak suddenly pulled back and gagged a bit.

“Hey,” Daxter said causing Jak to look up at her lover. “Ya…don’t hafta do that if yer grossed out or anythang.”

Jak frowned and did it once again, this time forcing her to take more than the three inches. She forced herself not to gag and tried to relax her throat muscles. She pulled back, but kept the tip in her mouth and teased it. Again she took more and within minutes she had a little more than half of nine inch cock in her mouth and began a bob up and down motion, which had Daxter moaning and just as she felt him about to climax she pulled him out and waited for the moment to pass. This was payback for all the teasing he’d done to her!

This occurred several times until Jak heard a sob from above. Upon looking up she saw Daxter had thrown an arm over his face, his whole body a nice shade of red from the pent up frustration. “Okay!” he yelled out, “I get it…no more …teasing!” he whimpered the last part. Jak’s ears fell backwards. She’d never wanted Daxter to feel like this was her not giving what he wanted because of he’d done to her. Suddenly she let go of his hips and let him thrust. When his hand came down to her head as she bobbed it up and down she didn’t stop him.

Daxter threw his head back and suddenly his own climax hit him. When he finally uncrossed his eyes he lifted his body off of the bed and looked at Jak and saw her wiping her mouth and licked her lips from his climax. “Wow.” He muttered as he looked at her. “You’re hot when ya do that.”

Jak flushed at the comment and suddenly felt Daxter grab her arm and yank her towards him and kiss her lips before pulling her to his chest. “We’re good at this.” he said with a smirk as he began to settle for bed. Yawning he rolled on to his back. “I’ll get condoms tomorrow and we can try round two.”

Jak had just started to settle against Daxter’s shoulder when she’d heard him say that. Her eyes widened as she realized what could’ve happened if they’d gone a done the entire thing tonight. “Yeah.” She muttered against his shoulder. “Good idea.” She shuttered at the idea of child coming from this new relationship so early.

“Our kid would’ve been awesome!” Daxter said with a wink as he noticed the fearful look in Jak’s eyes, which caused the female hero to smile.

“Yeah, but let’s wait for that one.” She mumbled as sleep began to claim her.

“Agreed.” Daxter mumbled sleepily and finally hero and side-kick fell asleep after a long day of finding and figuring things out between each other.

* * *

 

 **Date** _: October 30, 3657_

 **Location** : _Outside Haven City_

Hidden in the hills outside of Haven City thousands of men and woman wastelander warriors gathered outside the city that had once been the home to their King. Damas looked out at the thousands of warriors that he’d gathered to take down his enemy and find his son once and for all. It was at midnight exactly when he spotted the recognizable armor of his friend, Sig. The man lumbered out of the deep clutches of Haven Forest to his king and friend. “King Damas,” he greeted the royal.

Damas took note that his friend’s arms were empty of his son still. “Still no sight?” he asked.

Sig sighed. “No,” he said this as he looked at the warriors that were ready for battle. Some carried extra weapons besides their staff weapons, some had axes, others spears; a few had Precursorean tech in their hands or attached to their armor. “Going to be a big battle.” He muttered.

“We’ll surprise them with their pants down.” Damas said with a smirk and brought up a helmet with spikes on the head and a T-shape in the middle for his eyes, nose, and mouth and put it on his head. Others followed their leader’s example and began to put on their helmets. “We charge now, kill Praxis and his men, find my son and then we leave Haven; is that clear?” he yelled out to his people, a loud cry was heard from the group. “We take no prisoners or slaves.” None grumbled or made an attempt to persuade the king of changing his mind. “Let’s go!” he yelled as the men and woman began their charge through Haven Forests and to the city itself.

Meanwhile, at the same time that the King of the Wasteland was charging on the city of his ancestors; the creatures known as metal heads began their own attacks below the city and within mere minutes of entering the sewers they began to make their way to the streets of Haven City.

At the same time the old seer in the Bazaar saw what was going to happen and sent her trusted companion off towards the Underground to warn the Shadow that now was the time to act and that the Prince must be sent through the rings of the rift gate that was located in the metal head nest or else all that should occur would not and that these battles against the Barons would be for nothing.


	10. Battle For the City Pt. 1

** **

**Chapter 10** : _Battle for the City Pt 1_

* * *

 **Date** _: October 30, 3657 - midnight_

 **Location** : _Outside Haven City_

Jak and Daxter hadn't been asleep for any longer than two hours when their comm. units went off. "N-Nah…" Daxter groaned as he felt around the bed for the offending object and finally Daxter touched something and squeezed it. It was soft, not hard and that caused him to lift his hand away from the soft object, just as heard a moan come off from his sleeping friend and retch over her and grabbed the device. "What?" he groaned as he suddenly saw Torn's ugly mug. _Ugh! It's too early to see this ugly bastard's face._

"Get your lazy asses up, NOW!" he yelled which caused Jak to suddenly sit straight up in bed.

"What's going on?" came her groggy question.

"We have a double invasion that's occurring." Torn growled

"Shoot that fucker!" came Jinx's distinctive voice in the background.

Both Jak and Daxter looked at each other before quickly grabbing their clothes. "We'll be at the base in ten." Daxter told the underground commander.

"Be faster!" came Tess' panicked voice.

"We've gotta get the kid to safety!" came a gruff voice in the background that neither Jak nor Daxter recognized.

"Look just get here," Torn said as he cut the link.

Daxter yawned. "Wonder who's attacking?" he said as he pulled his shirt on, which was followed by his boots.

"Daxter, where's my bra?" Jak asked which caused Daxter to cackle as he spotted the offending garment by the couch.

Picking it up, he threw it at her face. Jak caught it in mid-air and quickly put it and her blue tunic back on.

After racing to dress the two grabbed their weapons and ran out of their door only to come face to face with a combat stealthed metal head which Jak quickly took care of and beheaded the creature, at the same time Daxter switched his gun to blaster mode and began to shoot the stingers that were attacking the people left and right.

"M-Metal heads!?" Daxter yelled as he questioned what he was seeing with his very eyes. "Where's Sig when ya need him?"

"Dax!" Jak called out as a grunt went to just from a roof onto the red haired youth, when suddenly her dark self took over. The metal head was quickly disemboweled by the dark creatures long and deadly claws. Daxter turned towards his girl just in time to see her get splattered by the metal heads blood.

"Adriana, now's not time to play." He said as he watched her stalk towards him. The creature seemed to shake itself from its thoughts of molesting him and jumped about eight feet into the air and landed in front of Daxter in time to land onto another stealthed combat metal head. Upon killing it she gave him and nod and the two went of running through the streets of Haven City to the Underground base.

* * *

Commander Erol sneered at the Wastelander woman as she came at him with her sword and gave a double blast from his pistol to her face; the first one cracked her mask that she wore and the second one went through her skull and killed her instantly. To his right another Wastelander was struggling with a few grunts and saw a juice goon sneak up behind the fellow, but did nothing even as he heard the splatter of guts as the man was torn to pieces. "The palace is under attack!" he yelled into his comm. unit. "All patrols protect the Palace and the Baron."

"Delay that order!" came a feminine voice over all soldiers' comm. units. "Protect the city, get the defense systems up! That's an order soldiers!"

Erol snarled as his orders were ignored by the bitch Ashelin Praxis, the Baron's daughter had once again become his enemy and at this moment that was the wrong thing to be. So as he raced over to a KG zoomer bike he type in Ashelin's comm. unit and got a display on where she was located. Damn the repercussions on what he was about to do, but Ashelin Praxis **had** to die.

* * *

Damas had broken off from his men as they began to attack the KG and KG Elite forces enemas and headed directly to the Palace. Once inside the city he made his way through the farming district and made a beeline for the industrial sector that was near the Stadium. Once there he found one of the Palace support beams and was thankful that the elevator was still hooked up to the B zone side of eco grid. Once on the top of the support beam he had to cross the mile and a half of cables. Even with his channeling powers that would be a feat in and of itself. _No time like the present._ He thought as he began to make his way across the cables that supported the floating Palace of his ancestors.

The wind howled, and threatened to blow him off his rather precarious position. Not helping was the fact that the person who had designed these things had obviously never heard of a handy little device called _handrails_ , meaning that at any moment, a wrong step would send him plummeting a good nine or so hundred feet to the ground where the battle for this city and its soul waged on. Still, the former King of Haven City pressed onward, making his way towards his goal, entertaining visions of Praxis' lifeblood staining his hands within his mind. His revenge was so close, finally Lidia's death would be avenged and his son's possible death would be avenged when he had Count Vegar and Councilman Kaedon's heads at his feet.

* * *

Jak, who'd regained control a few moments ago, and Daxter had arrived at the Underground base just in time to see two blue and gold uniformed soldiers kill off six metal heads by throwing a channeled yellow eco blast at the group. _Channeler?_ She silently wondered.

"Blondie!" one of the two yelled. "What the fuck took ya so long?"

"Jinx?" she questions and if she could've seen the pyromaniacs look on his face at finally surprising the dark warrior, she'd probably would've hit him in the gut or something that was akin to that.

"Hehe…" he chuckled. "Surprised?"

The two newcomers looked at him with a looked that demanded him to explain,, but just as he was about to do just that Torn's voice came from the second armored man. "Bring the kid up." He ordered whoever he was talking to over the comm. unit that was built into his armor. Seconds later Tess came out, armored from head to toe in the same type of armor as the two men were in. "Take them to the Port and go to the metal head nest, Keira and the two Samos' will meet you there." Torn said as the green haired little boy ran up to Jak, who picked the little boy up. "And Jak," Torn said as he lifted the visor on his helmet. "Ensure his safety at all costs."

Jak looked down at the little boy, who looked up at her. "I will." She assured the commander of the Underground as she and Daxter took off in a sprint.

Torn sighed as he turned back towards the base, when suddenly he heard Ashelin's voice over his comm. system. "Can anybody hear me?" her usual calm and collected voice sounded panicked.

"Ashelin, this is Torn; what's going on?" he asked as he and his two companions waited for her reply.

Her answered was full of static which worried Torn. "…Erol's…..me….need hel-…at contructi….site." Torn cursed. "I…-peat…-ed….-elp" after that Torn couldn't life her on her device.

"Did she say construction site?" Tess asked as she began to think of where there was a construction operation going on.

"There are two sites." Jinx said. "One in the Stadium sector and the other is in the-"

"Industrial." Torn said as he looked at the other two. "You two head over to the one in the Stadium, I'll head to the Industrial sector near the Port." With that the group split up, their weapons ready for both Wastelander and Metal Heads.

* * *

Though you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him, Damas was greatly relieved when he got off the cable, and just about every fiber of his being prayed that he would have an alternate route available once he had taken care of business, because he really had no desire to backtrack across that Precursor accursed thing again.

As quickly as he could, he slunk through the darkness, and upon touching a small device on his hip he vanished into the shadows as well as any professional assassin could. The former King had been preparing himself for this task for years, and knew the palace better than anybody in this city. As far as he had been able to reason, at this time of day Praxis would logically be in the throne room overseeing the battle plans and hoping to keep this city alive and he'd be alone.

It would hardly be a challenge.

Thus, imagine his amazement when he happened to wander by one of the large skylights that looked down upon the throne room, and beheld two, very, familiar figures standing inside.

As it turn out Count Vegar was also in the throne room giving his invaluable advice to Baron Praxis. "You need to protect the palace better." The count said. "There are catacombs below the palace that lead to the oldest Precursorean artifacts that we have yet to even gain access to." He paced back and forth. "You also need to send more soldiers-"

"ENOUGH!" Praxis yelled at the count which made the tiny man jump a few feet into the air in surprise. Praxis was always known for his temper, but yelling at _**him**_ ; a councilman, was a bit beyond what he had done so far. "I was a general before I was the Baron, or have you forgotten Counselor."

"Oh I remember just fine." Vegar sneered. "Just remember _**who**_ put you in power."

The two men glared at each other and were about to say something else to each other when suddenly there was a cracking sound and then glass from above fell onto them. When both raised their heads they were surprised to see the former King Damas adorned in ancient Precursorean armor and in a blink of an eye Vegar's life ended abruptly as the former king of Haven City pulled out his sword and slashed the traitor's throat with a single swipe of his blade. He turned away from the count just as the wound splattered and sprayed blood onto the back of his cloak.

Praxis looked upon the Wasteland hardened man that was once his best friend and former king. "I've been waiting for you Damas." He muttered as he drew his green eco blade.

"You made the mistake of not killing me that night all those years ago." Damas growled. "However your biggest mistake was killing my wife and child." Damas threw his staff weapon to the side as Praxis threw his pistol to the side. The two men starred at each other for a moment and it was as if an invisible bell rang as they charged each other their blades clanging together.

* * *

Keira sprayed the advancing metal heads with her Vulcan mod on her pea-shooter and in minutes the submachine gun of the Vulcan began turning the flesh of the advancing metal heads into swiss cheese. Holes peppered even the largest of metal heads armor. She was running out of ammo though and her father and his younger self were only half way to the Lurker balloon with the Rift Rider. She'd been happy when her father told her that they were finally going to use the rider she'd built and because of Jinx and Vin she'd been able to find both the Heart of Mar and Time Map, both of which Jinx told her to never ask where he'd gotten them, because it may cost her, her life. So she didn't. She still couldn't believe how fast she'd gotten those two devices, after all it was only just this afternoon she'd told Jak she needed them.

Suddenly there was a click sound which caused Keira to look downwards and just as her father looked towards her to ask what the problem was she looked up at him in fear, before she threw down the weapon and snagged her heavy and large wrench that she carried in her pack and began smashing in stinger heads and killing the tiny metal head pups into bloody pulps, the grunts however were a bigger problem; even if there were only a few of them she wouldn't be able to kill them with her wrench.

That was when their saving grace came through the entrance of the Stadium in the form of two blue and gold armored people. A blast of channeled yellow eco came from the one with a grey slash across his chest, which killed two of the six grunts, when suddenly a half dozen metal head wasps began to swoop down towards her and her fathers. The second soldier threw a bright blue bolt of electricity through the air and like a chain reaction, when the bolt hit one; because of how close it was to its companions, the bolt went from one to the other and before the group of wasps could even form an attack they were burnt to a crisp and fell to the ground harmlessly.

Keira watched as the two armored people approached them, the one a bit girly in her run. "Keira!" came the recognizable voice of her friend Tess.

"Tess?" the mechanic questioned as she walked the gold visor lift and reveal the blonde underneath it. "You're a channeler?"

Tess giggled. "No, it's the suit; it channels the eco like a natural channeler would do." She explained and immediately Keira wanted to get her hands on the equipment and learn how it worked and how she could possibly make it even better.

"We have no time for this," Keira heard her father say as he and the younger Samos got onto the balloon. "You two get on the balloon with us, we may need the protection." Tess and Jinx gave a nod and as Keira got onto the balloon and was lifted in the air she got a shocking look at what was happening to Haven City.

* * *

If one was to look down upon the scene that was playing out in Haven City one would see both civilian and soldier alike fighting against their enemies; whether that enemy was a metal head or wastelander; it didn't matter. For once the city wasn't tearing itself apart in bloody battles, but helping one another in a fact for their lives against two different enemies.

As an underground soldier took out a metal head that was advancing her, behind her a yellow armored Elite soldier took a blast to the chest from a Wastelanders staff weapon, and as the soldier fell from the blast the underground agent attacked the desert dweller by throwing her body on top of his and began to crush the Wastelanders skull in with her only weapon, her empty gun. In the end both city and wasteland Elf began fighting each other, killing one another in an attempt to do what they thought they were supposed to do. No spoils of war would be left by daybreak, but still they'd fight for something they thought was worth the embrace of death.

It was in the middle of these battles that a single blue and golden armored man raced through the city to save the one he loved. Not wanting another death to a friend to be lost because of Praxis. Torn rushed down the quickest routes to the construction site that was in the industrial sector. As he passed the security gates to the site he heard another gunshot, but this one was from within the site. Lowering himself to the ground he stayed low and waited for either Ashelin or her enemy to reveal where they were.

Another shot, this one gave off a familiar double bucked shot that Ashelin's pistol gave off when it was close to being out of ammo. Cursing Torn dashed across the site, all the while staying as low to the ground as he could. It was when he saw Ashelin behind a spool of cable, she grabbing her right shoulder with her left hand and her right hand was holding a bleeding wound on her right outer thigh, but that wasn't what had his attention; it was the gun aimed right at her face by Commander Erol.

Torn could've cursed right there and then, but his training as a soldier had taught him to wait for the perfect moment. Lifting his rifle he sighted Erol in the crosshairs and saw his lips moving as he spoke to Ashelin. Torn was too far away to hear what he was saying; but he could see unshed tears about to fall from Ashelin's eyes. Just as he saw Erol's finger on the trigger twitch he let released the bullet from his sniper rifle and watched as Erol's body slumped to the ground, a hole in the side of his head the size of Torn's trigger finger, was the reason for the Commanders death.

Torn ran over to Ashelin and pulled out a green eco pack and began to rub it over her wounds. "Torn." She breathed as she recognized the armor he was wearing to be the Mar Empirical Soldier armor that he had worn in the days that King Damas Mar ruled the city.

"Everything's going to be okay Ash." He said as he finished cleaning up her wounds and watched as the green eco began to make the wounds smaller, until they'd vanish altogether.

Suddenly Ashelin grabbed his helmet and pulled his face to hers and kissed him. It'd been a long time since they'd done this, but she knew that with enemies everywhere now was not the time for a little rendezvous. "Let's go help our friends." She said after she broke the kiss. The look on Torn's face was definitely worth it. He had a half smile across his face, a bit of redness from a blush and his ears were tipped, one downwards and the other up halfway. Shaking his head he grabbed his helmet and followed Ashelin out of the construction site and left Erol's body behind.

* * *

Finally, Damas broke the blade lock with Praxis, and quickly ducked underneath his opponent's strike as it whooshed overhead. At the same time, he took advantage of the slowness that Praxis was finally letting show. The Tyrants armor was well made, and it held up to the assault as Damas channeled red eco and began to punch Praxis in the stomach, and with only a couple of grooves to show for his efforts, the armor was much thicker that Damas had originally thought. However, he was prepared for such an event, and quickly back flipped as Praxis' massive blade came back in, sailing neatly over it, while firing off another round from his hand as he channeler yellow eco. As before, it did little, if any, damage to the massive Tyrants armor, aside from making him all the more enraged.

Once more, Praxis leapt, cocking his massive weapon behind his head, before bringing it down with enough force that it probably would have hacked through the armor of an assault tank. However, with a roll, Damas was out of harm's way.

He charged back into the fray as Praxis readied his blade, bringing his own blade in from the side to strike against the ribcage of his foe. The weapon bounced off with little success, and he was forced to duck a vicious backhand that would have likely crushed his skull had it connected with the metal gauntlet. As it was, it gave him the perfect opportunity to draw first blood. He quickly jabbed upward with his blade, and smirked once more as it nailed Praxis in the armpit, drawing blood and tearing through flesh and began to spurt blood onto the red flooring that'd already been ruined by Vegar's cut throat.

Deciding that the time had come to further humiliate his foe, Damas jumped backward, before reaching down to his pack and acquiring some blue eco. Instantly, his movements speed increased, and he spent the next few seconds literally running circles around Praxis, laughing out loud as the tired Tyrant tried in vain to keep up with him. A blow came in, aimed at the back of the other elf's neck. The armor wasn't as thick at that point, thus, the blade was able to tear through and make an easy, tiny gash along the back of Praxis' neck.

Gripping his colossal blade as tightly as he could, Praxis' angry roar followed as he once again began to spin around, hoping that with the nearly ten total foot reach that he had with it that his foe might find himself within that range, and be taken care of. What he got instead was the ringing sensation of a few more slugs bouncing off of his heavy armor as Damas wisely retreated back out of range.

However, Damas had reached a decision, and thought that it was a good time to stop toying with his enemy and finish the job. As Praxis once again charged him, he assimilated a large amount of yellow eco, that caused his entire body to give off a steady illuminating glow and with a wicked, ear to ear grin, pointed his left hand at Praxis, who was too late as he realized what was about to happen. So as the energy beam caught him squarely in the chest, General Baron Praxis' life came to an abrupt end as he was sent ailing through the room and landed unceremoniously on the throne chair dead.

The stench of burnt flesh was heavy in the air as Damas strode over to where his enemy lay. Damas approached the dead body of his long ago friend and a small distant part mourned that something like this had to occur in order for him to free his people from this Tyrant's daily attacks and tortures.

So as King Damas turned on his heal he suddenly heard a rustling from the dead body and turned once again and saw that Praxis wasn't as dead as he thought. "I made the grandest weapon to kill the metal head leader…" he coughed up blood, "but even the smartest of men….know when you…build a weapon…" he gasped as his hand pressed a tiny red button of a device in his hand. "You always…make two." He said as his dying breath left his body.

Damas' eyes widened as he realized what this meant. Praxis had just armed a bomb and he didn't know where this bomb was or how big.

* * *

Jak held onto the little boy tightly, she had one hand around his waist that kept him held tightly to her body and a second hand around his head keeping him from seeing the blood and gore that was occurring. In front of her was Daxter; his blaster ready for anything that would come out and try and kill them. The only thing they've had to worry about were the metal heads, all the wastelanders and soldiers were fighting each other, so that kept them busy.

It was as they rounded a corner that a familiar wastelander spotted them. Sig saw the duo and was about to ignore them and go on with killing another KG soldier when he spotted the green haired little boy in Jak's arms, around the child's neck was a black cord and he'd bet everything he'd earned by working for Krew that attached to that cord was an amulet with the family of Mar symbol on it. Thus he blasted his last enemy and took off after the demon girl and her friend.

Jak never saw Sig, thus wasn't looking out for the wastelander as he trailed them to the Port. Once to the air train Jak sat the little boy down on the bench inside and closed the door, as she did so she spotted Sig; but didn't stop the door from shutting. If the brute of a wastelander wanted in to the transport, he would have to find another way in.

Daxter on the other hand pointed his gun at the soldier waiting in the air train and forced the pilot to gas the vehicle and drive it to the metal head leader's home in the Wasteland. Daxter kept his gun point at the pilot's head for the entire thirty minute ride, while Jak was resting and getting ready for a battle through the nest.


	11. Battle For the City Pt. 2

** **

**Chapter 11** : _Battle for the City Pt 2_

* * *

 **Date** _: October 30, 3657_

 **Location** : _Port_

Sig cursed as he watched the air train take off with little Mar inside, he had no doubt that Jak had seen him; but wasn't surprised that the young woman hadn't yelled for him to jump inside. ' _Damas_ ,' he thought as he grabbed him comm. unit and opened a channel to the King, he hadn't even said anything when the king answered with a huff. "What is it?" he demanded, sounding a bit out of breath.

"You're never going to believe who I just saw." Sig said and waited with berated breath.

"Mar, where is he?" Damas asked with a sigh of relief.

"You remember Jak?" Sig asked, a yes a second later told him to continue. "Well the girl had him with her when she jumped onto the air train. I'm headed to the Port station to get the tracking of the vehicle. We'll have your boy back in no time."

"Sig," Damas breathed. "Thank-you."

"Now don't get emotional just yet." Sig warned him. "We have yet to get him."

"I'll meet you at the station, but first get a hold of the commanders and tell them to get out of the city." Damas ordered with a frown.

"Why, we're winning." Sig looked at the device with confusion.

"Praxis set off a set of bombs." There was a pause, but at that news Sig's eyes widened. "The city is going to blow up and I have no idea where these devices are."

"Got it." Sig said as he cut the transmission and jumped over a corpse of a KG soldier that had been killed by a metal head. After dialing in the correct digits he heard a gruff voice answer. "Kliever, get the other commanders on the line and tell 'em that the king has ordered us to evac now!"

"What!? Why?" the battlemaster asked as he killed another townie with his jagged razor edged sword.

"Because the King says Praxis has set off some bombs that are hidden somewhere in the city, now get them on the comm. and get the fuck out Cherry!" Sig yelled into the unit before dropping the call and dialing another as he rounded the corner to the air train station.

* * *

 **Location** : _Industrial Sector_

Torn assisted Ashelin through the construction site, because even though the most serious of wounds were taken care of by the green eco, she was still pretty badly injured. It was just as they reached the walkway towards the entrance when they heard a whirling sound behind them. Both spun around, Torn switching the mods on his gun from sniper rifle to assault rifle, and Ashelin grabbed the pistol that was magnetically attached to his hip; was when they saw a platform rising from a lower room and a group of round structures rose from the platform. It was as they walked towards the newly raised devices that Torn notices a count down on one, and then another and another.

"Shit." he cursed quietly as Ashelin's eyes widened in horror at what she was seeing. "JINX!" Torn yelled into his comm. unit that was attached to his suit.

"Holy-" He heard the soldier reply as he grabbed his helmet in surprise to his commander's yelled. "No yellin man or next time I see ya I callin' ya the same thing that rat boy calls you."

"Shut up!" Torn ordered. "We've got a serious problem."

"What is it?" the pyro asked as he recognized the panic in his commander's voice.

"I've got three big assed bombs in the center of the city that have a countdown of only eighteen in a half minutes and I need you to get your ass over to my location ASAP!" Torn growled as he approached the three large bombs that were taller than he was.

"How big is big?" Jinx questioned as he looked down from his position on the lurker balloon and could see the port from where he was. Turning he looked at Brutter; "Land there." He pointed to where the second construction site was. The lurker chief nodded as Samos looked at Jinx with a questioning look. "I've gotta help my brother in arms." He explained to the sage. Turning towards Tess he looked at her. "Stay with them and complete the mission." He ordered her, which got a nod from the undercover underground agent.

"They're about the size of three Krew's each." Torn answered as he looked at the bombs. "I think these are those piercer bombs we heard Praxis was building, but could never find any blueprints to." Torn heard a curse from the bomb expert. "Yeah." was his answer to the curse as he turned towards Ashelin who suddenly looked up and saw a Lurker balloon coming down low enough for a blue and gold armored man to jump from it and land safely.

The duo watched as said soldier walked over to them and watched as his visor lifted and revealed Jinx. "Okay," Jinx said as he looked at the bombs and whistled. "Oh baby." He cooed as he touched the surface of one. "You two better begin evacuating, just in case." He said as he pulled out one of his many bomb tools that were attached to the belt of his armor suit. "I don't know if I'll be able to stop this one." He muttered softly as he began to unscrew the first of the many screws.

"We aren't leaving you Jinx." Torn said as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"As sentimental and important I know I am to you two love birds, I'd feel better when I die that you two didn't blow up with me." she said as the side panel came off with a click as he took the last screw off of it and suddenly he cursed and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Ashelin asked as she peering into the mass of wires.

"Uh…" Jinx said as he looked at the maze of red wires. "Either I'm seein' things or all those wires are red."

"You're not seeing things." Torn replied as he too saw the red wires.

"Shit!" Jinx cursed. "What kind of an idiot would use one colored wire for his bomb!"

"One that doesn't want his bomb to not explode." Ashelin sighed. "My father must've made sure this would happen."

"Can you still stop them?" Torn asked.

"No. Nuh-uh." He shook his head. "I'm good, but I'm not that good! I need to be able to find the main wire that would stop this, but I can't!" he pulled his hands away from the wires and looked at the timer.

They had ten minutes left.

"Let's go." Ashelin said as she ordered the two soldiers out of the construction site. "Get a hold of everybody and tell them to evac the city, now!" she turned the corner and got into her cruiser, both men jumped into the large KG zoomer cruiser and held on as Ashelin floored it towards the outskirts of the city.

* * *

 **Location** : _Nest_

Jak watched as Daxter pulled the unconscious body of the pilot into a sitting position on the bench inside of the air train, tied him up, took off his helmet; so the guy couldn't call for backup and then left him inside the transport. "Okay, babe." He said as he grabbed his gun and the two pistols he'd pulled off of the pilot. "Let's get Kid to the rondo point." He snapped the clips into the pistols and kept his other gun on his back. Jak nodded and followed her friend, but the deeper they went into the outer edges of the nest and more skeleton remains they saw both began to wonder where the metal heads all were.

That was until they came to a large structure known as Mar's Gun. The giant canon of a weapon laid in ruins and the nest itself laid ahead of them completely open. "Wow." Jak muttered as she looked at the destruction that the weapon obviously had caused.

"Ya know," Daxter began as they made their way around the destroyed gun. "I always heard that Mar never fired that gun before he vanished." He looked at the pieces of the gun that were still holding onto the structure.

"Maybe the legend is wrong." Jak muttered as she held the little boy's head down and made sure he couldn't see anything that could frighten the three or four year old child. It was as she was climbing up a hill that had downed assault tanks, cruisers, and other miscellaneous vehicles that she heard Daxter gasp. Looking up she saw he'd reached the top before her. Upon reaching the top herself she found herself gasping in surprise.

In front of the duo they saw dead metal heads, these were kinds they'd never seen. There were some that looked like some sort of spider, a mutated version of a crab head, worm-like ones, and some sort of metal head that had tri-pedal legs and looked like it hopped around. Then there were the larger ones that looked like they were some sort of animal that roamed their planet millions of years ago. Every one of them were dead, blood having stopped oozing out of their wounds, brain matter liquefied and surrounding their bodies heads, and the stench was enough to make a grown man puke up his dinner, as Daxter found out as his stomach began to rebel against him.

"Looks like whatever came through here killed them all not too long ago." Jak mumbled as she began to walk around the dead bodies.

"Ugh!" Daxter groaned as he touched his stomach. "Hope that whatever killed these things are long gone." He muttered as he followed Jak for a few moments before gaining control of his body and getting back in front of her; his weapons ready for whatever they'd find ahead of them.

So as they came to the cavernous area of the metal head leader they were expecting to find something there, but found it completely empty, or so they thought until they found the rift gate and it's rings spinning and just right underneath it was a statue made of gold that had the image of an Elf. When they heard the lurker balloon approach them they turned towards it.

Jak waved his hand at them so that they'd see where the duo were and just as Brutter landed the balloon Daxter saw something flash in the corner of his eye and pulled his pistols up and looked in awe at the statue. It's eyes were now glowing a bright white color.

" **Hello Jak, Daxter**." it said and both Elves suddenly froze.

* * *

 **Location** : _Port_

Sig was just hotwiring an air train transport when he heard somebody jump into the back. Turning quickly he was about to punch whoever it was when he spotted Damas and two other wastelanders, one was Kleiver; the other was Benson, Kleiver's kid brother. "Is this thing ready?" Damas asked as he watched Sig get into the pilot's chair.

"Hold your pants on," Sig muttered as he began pressing button that brought the machine online. He smirked as everything lit up like it was supposed to do and grabbed the wheel and began to steer it out of the station and off to where the other air train was.

"Where are we going?" Damas asked as he began to ready his weapons for whatever was waiting for them once they landed.

"The nest." Sig said, which caused Damas' head to snap up.

There was only one place on this planet that would be called The Nest and that was the metal head's home ground. "What the hell is that woman doing with my son!?" he demanded, Sig just shook his head.

"I don't know what the Chilipeppers are up to, but it better be good." Sig growled his own displeasure at what was happening as he drove the air train passed the other one and right up to the nest itself. Sig artificial and regular eye widened as he saw the large hole in the side of the mountain that was the nest. As Sig landed the transport the back door lowers and the group of wastelanders ran out of the door and up into the nest, their weapons ready to kill any metal heads, but every single one of the creatures they found, they noticed how very dead the creatures were.

"Stiff." Kleiver said. "Had to be dead fer a few weeks, at least."

Sig frowned. ' _Something wasn't right here_ ,' he thought as they continued through the nest and came to a large cavernous area where at the end of it was a large swirling set of rings. In front of the rings were Jak and Daxter, who were standing next to some sort of vehicle, two green guys and a person in blue and golden armor. In Jak's arms was little Mar, who was holding onto Jak as if his life depended on the woman.

It was then that a voice came from the statue behind the swirling rings. " **In order to correct some things that had occurred your destiny had to be altered Jak.** "

The wastelanders stopped behind a large boulder, however Damas didn't stop and proceeded ahead. It was then that Jak's ear twitched and she turned; at the same time she turned towards the king she pulled out her sword and brought it up to protect the young Prince. Damas went to activate his staff weapon when the voice from the statue begun speaking again.

" **STOP!** " it yelled. " **This is not how things are to be.** " it redirected its voice towards Jak. " **Jak, put your weapon back. You cannot kill King Damas; for he is not only important to us; the Precursors, but to you as well.** "

"What do you –" she was interrupted by the Precurorean statue that was next to the rift gate rings.

" **As I'm sure you've already figured out, young Prince Mar will go through the rings to Sandover Village; where he'll be renamed by the Green Sage and will be called, Jak. He and you are one and the same. This place is where you began and it is where the circle will end."** the statue said. " **You, King Damas, have been looking for your son for years; even after you cursed us for what happened to your family, we did what we could to protect young Mar from the horrors of life; but even after all we have done Praxis still found him, torture him, and altered him into a woman. Jak is Mar and your son is now your daughter.** "

"I still say it'd be incredibility easy fer them to turn ya back." Daxter whispered into Jak's ear.

" **Ah, but lightning if we did that, then Jak's destiny with you would be destroyed."** The statue said with a bit of mirth in its voice. " **No, Jak's destiny has become something even greater than it would've been if she'd remained a man. With this one alteration the Mar line will be strengthened and will be hidden very well from their enemies, most of which have been destroyed this very night**." There was a pause. " **However because we wish to ensure the development of this city and your species we will help you when you cannot and the destruction of Haven City will be adverted, but in order for that to occur you must be ready for what is to come. The city would have been destroyed by an explosion from a bomb that Praxis had hidden in the city. This bomb was and is big enough to destroy this city and turn half of the wasteland into glass by the shear heat and force. This would've effected Spargus City as well**." There was another pause.

"So Haven will be spared and so will the wasteland city Spargus?" Keira asked as she fiddled with her fingers unsure what to say or do because of the information they'd been given by this…thing.

" **Yes**." was the statue's reply, " **However, what is to follow will challenge both cities and those beyond**."

"What do ya mean?" Daxter asked as he put his weapons on his hips.

" **Thousands of years before your species even began to walk upon this world our kind was a scientific species that enjoyed shaping worlds with the eco from our own home world. Then one day dark eco was discovered on our world, its possibilities were endless, but at a price** _."_ The statue sounded sad. " **One of our kind named Errol discovered that with enough of this substance he could reshape his own body with mechanical parts that were engineered to channel the dark substance easily, he began to incorporate more mechanical parts into his body until his body was completely mechanical and no piece was left to be organic. He began to infiltrate many parts of our society and soon there was a division of our species, half began to experiment with the dark substance and the other half exiled ourselves as far away from those people, but then they started to influence the younger worlds and began to terraform them to create more dark eco and soon whole worlds began being destroyed; we began to call them the Dark Makers**." There was a paused. " **We destroyed our home world and thus most of the experimental scientific inventions that were being created; with them Errol was killed or so we thought. A few dozen or so years ago a Dark Maker escape pod arrived on your world. Inside was our enemy Errol; but he was severely injured and needed an organic host to survive. He took a young soldier who happened to share his name by nature, Erol. As the years went by the one once known as Erol died and what was left was our enemy Errol. Slowly he'd been recreating his body and we fear that soon he will reemerge and call his brethren here. A war is about to start and it will either end with the destruction of this world or the destruction of Errol and his forces**."

"What's this got to do with my son?" Damas growled, getting slightly annoyed. By this time the wastelanders that had come with him had surround the king, which had caused Jak's arms to tighten around the tiny boy in her arms.

" **I am getting to that."** The statue said. **"We decided a long time ago that we needed warriors, so we began to look for channeling warriors amongst the world in this outer sector of the galaxy that had habitable worlds and intelligent life upon those worlds. We found none**." There was a sadness to the being voice once again. " **We then found your world and found that some of your kind had a mutation that allowed them to channel eco like our own warriors, unfortunately we found through simulations that your kind would eventually lose this ability within the next few thousand years of evolution. So we took it upon ourselves to ensure that Channelers did not disappear through the natural evolution of your species and in doing to so we created another mutation, that if a channeler was forced with enough eco into his or her body they could and would switch sexes in order to protect themselves from the change and in doing so their brains created a second personality and these personalities could be violent, though some could become the best of warriors. However, this was only a one percentage of all channelers and it was thought to be acceptable."** Jak sighed. " **We're sorry Jak, but as I've said before, you've become something so much more than what we expected and we know your destiny will be great.** " Jak nodded. " **Once the channelers of your kind began to show up every generation we went to leave; but a few, myself included, wished to remain and see what would come from your kind. So we created a base on one of the moons that circulate around your planet and we've monitored your kind ever since. Then the metal heads, creatures created by the Dark Makers, found your world and I decided to intervene."**

"How?" Jak asked as she looked around. "What'd you do?"

Silence filled the cavern. " **I became an Elf**." The being said. " **I protected your kind, I created the shield wall, I fell in love and I became your ancestor**."

Damas' eyes widened and Jak's eyebrows shot up, while both of the Samos' stood stock still. "Great Precurosors, Mar was a Precursor?" the elder looked at Jak.

"Holy shit Jak, yer part Precursor!" Daxter yelled as he looked at his best friend slash girlfriend. "Cool, I'm dating a Precursor."

Jak flushed and then glared at Daxter; who was smirking mischievously. Damas looked at the red haired boy. "What?"

" **Actually Jak is only one sixteenth of a Precursor**." Mar replied.

"How'd you become a statue?" Keira asked as she continued to look at the golden statue.

" **I had to protect Haven**." He answered. " **So I approached Kor, I made a deal. I'd become his prisoner and he wouldn't attack Haven for three centuries until I knew for certain that one of my descendants would defeat him. You see an old seer name Vani told me that my descendant in three hundred years would be the one to defeat the metal head leader, that this descendant was the same one rumored to be the one who defeated the legendary Dark Sages Gol and Maia. So I made the deal and when I did my powers that held me in my Elvin form changed me in to what you see. Kor had tried many times to kill me, but my powers were too great for him to overcome.** "

"Can't you change back into an Elf?" Tess asked as she removed her visor.

" **Yes**." Mar replied " **But I am a man of my word**."

"Kor is dead." Jak said. "I killed him in your tomb, which I'm guessing isn't a tomb at all."

There was a laugh. " **No, it isn't**." was the response. " **It's a place for my descendants to challenge themselves in order to find the stone and gain the sense of responsibilities that come with becoming a leader.** " Suddenly the entire room was filled with a bright golden light. Everybody shielded their eyes, and when they opened their eyes the room had dimmed once again and in front of Jak stood a man with green hair, which had a single thick braid on the side of his head and mustache and chin hair around his face. His eyes glowed golden yellow. He wore golden armor, with a white cloak over his shoulders and a single amulet around his neck. On his waist was a long sword, its hit was decorative with a floral look to it. He wasn't plain looking at all, but was actually quite handsome.

Jak's eyes were wide as she actually met her ancestor. Mar approached Jak and took the young Prince in his arms and chuckled as the little boy began to giggle. The man turned towards young Samos and handed him the boy. "Go." He said causing the green man to nod numbly as he got into the rift rider. Within moments the vehicle lifted and vanished into the rift, moments later the rift began to fall apart.

"It's strange," Samos began, "the boy will never remember any of this."

"Not true." Jak said causing the sage to look at her, her own father and Mar himself looking at her as well. "I remember the light and within time I remembered who I was."

Samos sighed. "I am sorry Jak." He said with a sad sigh causing Mar to touch the old man's shoulder.

"It was your destiny wise one to go and do what you had to do in order to protect an innocent child."

This left Jak looking over at Daxter who yawned. "Now what?" Daxter asked Mar.

"Now, we prepare ourselves for when the Dark Ones come and be ready to protect those we love." He said as he turned on his heal.

"Where are you going to go?" Jak asked, Keira and Daxter taking up positions on either side of her.

Mar turned and smirked at Jak. "I'm going to gather whoever I can for this coming battle, which you should do as well." and with that Jak watched his ancestor vanish from the mouth of the cavern and then turned towards Damas.

"Uh..." she scratched the back of her neck. "Hi."

Damas looked at his now nervous looking…daughter? The girl looked like she was caught between wanting to hug him or shaking his hand in greeting. Deciding to take mercy upon the girl he wrapped an arm around her neck and chuckled. "I've always known our family was a bit strange, this only proves it."

Jak snorted, "You have no idea." She said hoping against hope that the strangeness that'd just occurred would soon leave them and they'd all be able to continue onwards, even if that meant that one day they'd have to fight in order survive the future that was rapidly approaching them and as the sun rose over the ashes of Haven City a new area was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope everybody likes this chapter. I can honestly say that I have been super busy and that's why it's taken so long to get this out.


	12. Troubles

** **

**Chapter 12** :  _Troubles_

* * *

 

 

 **Date** _: February 10, 3658_ ****

**Location** :  _Palace_

 

Jak laid on her back in her bed and sighed as she began flipping the amulet in her hand over her fingers over and over as she was in deep thought. Ever since the attack on the city security had tripled in the city and Ashelin was in constant fights with what was left of city council about security, about destroying the floating war factory that was floating over the bay since the end of her father’s rule five months ago and of course about the rumors of the Dark Markers, which Mar; on numerous times had given her evidence that they were on the very edges of the solar system. “ _In a turn of events_ …” Jak tuned out the reporter on the holovision and looked over towards Daxter who was passed out next to her, his head propted up by three of the colorful green and blue silk pillows; his messy red hair coming out of its carefully put together braid and smirked as she caught sight of the amulet around his neck that he had made. It had the Mar family symbol with a single lightning bolt going through the center of it. The Amulet was made out of red and yellow eco crystals because as it turned out her boyfriend had an affinity for eco, though not as strong as hers use to be, it was still there; according to Mar, who told Jak that Daxter should start some training.

 

As her eyes traveled from his face she spotted the ottsel kid curled up on his chest, his right hand around the tiny creature. Going lower she smiled as she spotted the blue silk sheets crumpled around his waist and sighed. It’d been forever since they’d messed around. Either one of the other was too busy with something, either it was Torn sending her down into the sewers with Jinx or Daxter was racing off to his job with Tess at the newly renovated Naughty Ottsel, once known as the Hip Hog Saloon. Nobody had heard or seen the blimp of a mob boss, Krew, in months and it was thought that maybe he’d been killed by the metal heads or maybe even the wastelanders.

 

Thinking of the wastelanders made her think of her father, King Damas. Since that day at the metal head nest Jak had been trying to spend time with her father when he demanded it. She’d already passed the first of the city challenges, as had Daxter; but she had a feeling that Damas wanted her stay in Spargus where he could keep an eye on her; but because she was already nineteen he couldn’t dictate her life and truth be told she kind of liked her freedom of having a choice of staying in Haven or Spargus; it made her feel as if she had some sort of normalcy when it came to a choice of staying somewhere.

 

“… _Govenor Ashelin said no comment at this time_.” the news caster said, which caused Jak to turn her head back towards the holo screen. “ _In following up in an earlier report Dana Jones tried to get another interview with the shadowy figure named Jak. Over to you Dana._ ” The image of a black haired woman with a bright pink stripe of highlights on the tips of her hair appeared.

 

“ _Thank-you Joan.”_  She said to the other broadcastor as a blurry image of Jak taken by a hovering camera appeared on the screen. Jak groaned as she took notice that it was of her the other night when she was sneaking back into Haven from being in Spargus for the last week with Daxter. She also noticed that the image of Daxter was highlighted. “ _it would seem our hero Jak was found sneaking in Haven City through the Haven Forest gateway a few nights ago and with her, like always, was her companion and entrepreneur Daxter, who co-owns the formally known bar the Hip Hog Saloon. My sources on the inside have told me that Jak and Daxter have been dating…”_  at that Jak slapped Daxter awake.

 

“Wha-“ he suddenly said as he sat up and saw what was on the holovision.

 

 “ _Also within the last month Daxter has been seen by himself, which brought on the rumors that the two were breaking up; but my sources have assured me that the quote unquote Demolition Duo are indeed still very much in love and are still dating, to the point that Daxter is often seen sneaking out of Jak’s bedroom in the palace. Upon my questions on why Jak is in the Palace in the first place, my sources say that it’s possible that its because Jak is actually the former King Damas’ biological daughter from another woman and since the young Prince Mar has been confirmed to have died years ago during the then General Praxis overthow. This leads this reported and many others in to believing that the young Jak Mar is one day going to take over her long dead father’s throne.”_  She paused and smirked at the camera. “ _This of course leaves many politicians very nervous, especially with the rumor that the young Princess was experimented on by Baron Praxis. When asked of these rumors Govenor Ashelin said she has no comment and that Jak’s private life is her own the conduct. Back to you at the front desk.”_

 

“Ah hell.” Daxter groaned as he laid back down. “I swear Babe, I had nothin’ ta do wit’ that bitch.” He rolled his head towards her.

 

Jak’s shoulders were slumped. “I’m not going to be able to go through the streets now without getting questioned by those people.” She groaned as she threw back the sheets, revealing her nakedness under them and swung her feet over the side of the bed.

 

Daxter sat up and crossed over the large gap between them and leaned his forhead against the middle of her back and kissed a couple of her old scars. “It’ll be a okay Babe.” He said as he inhaled her scent and gently kissed her shoulder and pulled her close.

 

Jak leaned her head back against his shoulder as he pulled her close and sighed. She knew he was right, but sometimes she doubted it. She pulled away and got up, he hips swaying back and forth as she walked to the bathroom, a second later she peeked out from the doorway, her head the only thing Daxter would now see as he was still starring at her. “You coming?” she asked as she went back inside and began to turn on the shower.

 

Daxter grinned one of his mischievous grins that meant no good was about to happen. “Sure….Babe.” he smiled as he threw the sheets off of himself and ran into the bathroom. As the sheets settled from being thrown across the bed the tiny ottsel untangled itself from the mess of linens and made its way on to the top of the bed and as it curled itself up once again moans could be heard from the shower as Daxter began to have his way with his girlfriend for the first time in months.

 

* * *

 

 

Jak walked through the tunnel system under Haven City next to her was Daxter with his blaster pistols pulled out; they were hunting metal heads that may have gotten into the tunnel systems that littered the city. She smiled as she spotted Daxter peeking into a tiny tunnel. He stopped, pulled his backpack off his shoulders and pulled out a tiny drone plane that Keira had given him. Walking up to him, she also pulled out the monitor from his pack and smiled as he began fiddling with the controller.

 

The two watched the drone buzz through the smaller tunnels on the monitor, when Jak’s ear suddenly twitched. Turning her head away from the monitor she spotted a shadowy figure at the end of the tunnel on the wall that was approaching them. Pulling out her sword she ran ahead towards the shadow and as it turned towards them she pulled the sword back to kill whatever was coming when her attack was blocked by a staff weapon.

 

“Sig!” she yelled in surprise at seeing the wastelander in the sewer tunnels.

 

“Damn Cherry,” he said with a smirk. “You always attack before seeing who yer enemy is?”

 

Jak laughed as she put her sword away and scratched the back of her neck. “Better that then regret it.” she said as she suddenly noticed that Sig wasn’t alone. The large wastelander turned slightly giving her a better view at the man behind him. ‘Dad?” she questioned as she saw the wasteland king standing behind her friend. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Could ask you the same thing.” He approached her and then spotted the red headed man a bit behind her playing with something in his hands.

 

“I’m doing my job.” She stated and turned towards Daxter and walked back to him, upon reaching him she turned her attention back to the screen. However after a few moments she heard the sloshing of water and turned to see both men approaching her and Daxter, both giving her an odd look. “What?” she asked not knowing what they wanted now.

 

“What the heck are you doing Chillipepper?” Sig looked at the monitor over her shoulder.

 

“Shh….” Daxter shooshed them as the drone entered the last tunnel and everybody froze at the sight on the monitor. “Holy-“

 

“Shit.” Jak cursed as she saw the hundreds of metal head eggs that lined the walls and were wiggling. The embryos were almost ready to hatch. “Where is this?” she asked

 

Daxter began to bring the drone back to them, once it was in his hands he began to move the monitors screen and brought them back to the marked area and zoomed out until it showed where on the map this tunnel system was and cursed. “It’s the Western Markets and Farming District.” His eyes were wide as he looked at her. “How the heck are there eggs down here?”

 

“Kor.” Jak spat the metal head leaders name out like it was the foulest thing she’d ever said. “Before I killed him, he must’ve left some eggs down here. The sewers must not be protected by the shield wall and he must’ve been able ta get down here with no problems.”

 

“Ya know,” Daxter began, “this would be the time the Precursors could give us a break or somethin’.”

 

Jak smirked at her companion. “Now Daxter, were would the fun be in that?” she winked at him as she suddenly dove head first into the tunnel system.

 

“Yer crazy!” he yelled after her as he saw her stand up on the other end and looked up to both Sig and Damas who were shocked she’d done that. “Ah hell.” he groaned as he handed Sig his pack. “Give this back ta Keira at the bar would ya?” he asked as he followed Jak into the dark tunnel systems.

 

Sig chuckled as he and Damas continued to the airlock. Turning his head slightly he spoke. “Yer kid sure has no sense of self preservation.”

 

Chuckling Damas looked over to his friend. “That’s because she’s too much like myself.” The two men shared a laugh as the elevator to the sewer airlock came to a stop and opened up to the industrial district.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Location** :  _Unknown_

 

Walking along a catwalk within a Precursorean facility in an unknown region of Gaia, Mar began to turn the facilities reactors back on, one sector at a time. This of course had to be done manually because he had yet to turn on the facilities AI lifeforms. As he turned into the science sector of the facility he spotted the many AI cores. Out of the sixty-five million sapient beings that had once lived on his homeworld, twenty-seven had decided to go from living as organic to an AI, all of which were housed here. They had agreed to be reawakened only if and when the Dark Makers found Gaia and now when his people needed these wonderfully brilliant scientists, almost all were marked as rampant AI with a red dot flashing on the wall of AI cores.

 

Mar sighed as he walked around these and began to look for one that was still marked with a green light. It only took him a few moments to spot the one green light in the sea of red. He began the hard job of removing this one AI core from the wall and once he was sure that the core was intact after he’d scanned it a few times and ran several tests on it, he then placed it on the hovercart that he’d left out in the hall and made his way back to the central control center.

 

As Mar walked by a series of glass walls he looked out the window wall and smiled as he looked out at the virgin territory of the land before him. The mountains in the distance with their snowcaps went from white to brown to green as his eyes looked down at the valley below with its wildflowers, jungled area, and animals that had lived in the area for centuries and had been safe from being killed by the Hora Quan or metal heads as the Elves called them. This place was a utopia, a safe haven; at least one safer than Haven City was.

 

Turning his head back towards the end of the walkway he continued his way down the hall and entered the room which was pitch black. “Lights.” He spoke causing the automatic lights to turn on. In the room ahead of him was a large wall with a single screen on it that covered the entire wall from one end to the other and from the floor to the ceiling. In the center of the room was a large circular table that was where the AI core would be place.

 

Walking up to the table Mar placed his hand in the center and pressed down, a small square button moved downward as he pressed it down. Removing his hand he heard the locks and gears begin to move and waited as the table lifted above his head. In front of him now was the area where the AI core went. Picking up the round crystal like orbs in which the AI was housed, he placed it into the slot where it went and then waiting for the gears to click it into place.

 

He only had to wait a few seconds and then waited as the table returned to the floor and clicked back into place. A whirling sound could be heard as the core began to boot up after centuries of being in a hybernative state.

 

The table then began to light up as it began to boot up it’s systems. Tiny holographic displays began to show up on the table that showed where there were cities in the neighboring area. Moving his hand across the surface the map began to change as he scanned the landscapes and came to a stop as he came to an area he familiar with and smiled at the details that began to show up as he looked over the image of his city, Haven City.

 

Removing his hand from the table the maps vanished and swirling of colors appeared in front of him that began to take up an Elvin form. It was a female, with chin length blue hair, blue eyes and her entire body was blue; she wore a tank top and shorts, a single pistol on her hip and combat boots on her feet; codes running up and down her entire body as she turned towards him and smiled. He smirked. “You’ve changed your avatar appearance, Kella.” He said with a smirk.

 

The AI just smiled. “I decided that I needed a change.” Her looked turned more serious. “I’m the only one left.”

 

Mar sighed. “Yeah.” He looked at her, her eyes were downcast as she pulled a piece of hair behind her left ear. “Are you okay?”

 

“Of course Mar.” she cocked her head, squinted her eyes and smiled at him.

 

“Good, we have a lot of work to get to.” He brought up the cryogenic tanks onto the screen. “I want to know how many of our warriors can fight and how many we’ve lost and-“

 

“There are only three left that are alive.” She said with a sadness in her voice.

 

“Only three?” he asked as his eyes grew wide as Kella began to scan the other systems of the civilians that were in cryo and her eyes looked downward. “They’ve been asleep too long.” He breathed. “Cloning options?”

 

“I’d have to get into the lunar base to tell if that’s even possible.” She said as she looked at him. “it’s where we stored the cryo-frozen fetus’ and children and all the blood samples of our people in case this very thing happened; however if the Dark Maker’s are coming then…”

 

“We may have to leave the Epsolan system and leave this planet to them.” He frowned. “I’ll stay.”

 

“Mar.” she gasped. “No, you’re our best champion!”

 

“I haven’t been an Ottsel in centuries,” he sighed as turned his back to her. “You’ll gain full access of the Luna base and if and when it comes to it you’ll board the ship in the base with all the children and restart our species on another planet, but I and the other warriors will stay here and fight for these people and this planet. I won’t lose another world to Errol and his diseased people!” he growled as he turned towards the AI his eyes showing his determination. “It ends here!” The AI nodded as she vanished and began the de-cryozation of the three warriors who’d help Mar save this world from utter destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry it's been forever since I've updated this story. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Problems

** **

**Chapter 13** : _Problems_

* * *

Jak pulled her goggles off as she shut off the valve to the flamethrower. For the last several weeks she, Daxter and thirty others had been working on getting rid of all the metal head eggs within the sewer systems. They couldn't leave behind a single one. If they did, they would have another Kor problem. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she looked down at herself in the merit water that covered her boots. Her hair was way past her shoulders now. It was about mid-back and it was constantly getting into her face. ' _Maybe I need to cut it,'_ she thought as she brought up her arm and looked at the watch on her wrist. It read 1:45 a.m. She stretched her arms and neck and sighed. She'd been at this since 6 a.m., and that meant she'd been at this for close to nineteen – almost twenty hours. She was ready to collapse. Suddenly, her communicator went off. Touching her side pocket it went into hover mode. "What?" she asked gruffly as she lit the end of the flamethrower once more and began taking out more eggs in this section of the sewer system.

"It's Ashelin," came the commanding feminine voice. "Jinx says sewer systems I through XXII are cleared. Where are you?"

"XXVI through XXXV are all cleared too." she said as she pulled her goggles back down. "I finished XXVI and just moved onto XXVII."

"That's the last of the systems," was the reply.

"Good."

Silence reigned for a moment making Jak believe Ashelin had hung up until the governor spoke. "The council has reconvened. They want you to make a public speech saying you have no claim on Haven."

Jak paused her motions. She frowned as she looked at the single flame at the end of her torch. "No."

"No?" Ashelin questioned.

"I won't deny who I am." Jak watched another egg pop and slammed her foot down on the fetus as it shook on the ground, its nervous system having been fried. She watched as the creature died, its demise only one of many to come. "I'm Jak Mar, child of King Damas. Protector of Haven City. To deny who I am is to deny myself the things I've accomplished for this city. I'm not a politician; I'm a warrior and currently that's exactly what Haven City needs!" She lifted her torch and just before she began blowing the bastards away she turned her comm off and put it away.

* * *

Hours later, Jak found herself exhausted and passed out on the couch. She hadn't had the strength to make it to the bedroom. On her stomach was the ottsel kid. It was purring softly and happily. Jak's eyes were closed tightly and she dreamed of Sandover, only instead of being the boy she'd been, she was the woman she was now. She was happier. No signs of the torture she'd been through. As she dreamt she found herself going further into the dreamscape until she stood before Mar himself. The towering soldier was commanding an army of warriors. The hair on the back of her neck raised as she watched him fling his arms this way and that. Dark eco raising out of the earth at his will. It formed over his head and he flung it behind her.

Turning, she saw it land in front of mechanical machines. These machines had a life of their own. Their movements were jerky and spastic. Their faces became move visible and looked ghoulish and zombie-like before suddenly they began rushing towards her and Mar. Spinning around she saw Mar pull a glowing red sword from the sheath on his hip and rushed towards his enemy with thousands of soldier running after their leader.

Their yells silent as was the clashing of swords. It was all muted; but in her head she could see flashes of what could happen if this was a battle taking place on the streets of Haven. She could hear the screams of women and children as their bodies were torn apart. She could smell the blood as it dripped out of the bodies onto the ground. She could feel said blood on her fingers. Bringing them up, she covered her eyes. She didn't want to see or hear this!

Suddenly everything muted and as she pulled her hands away she found herself standing before her beastial side. The pale skin of the being in front of her glistened. She could see the veins popping outward and glowing with the purplish ooze that was dark eco. Turning around the being looked at her with its black eyes.

"Adriana?" She asked her voice echoing around her.

The being gave a nod. "Yes," It said as it cocked its head this way and that. Its ears twitches as its voice bounced off the walls. "You were scared," She stated. "I brought you here."

Jak looked around herself. "Where is here?"

Taking her talon she touched the ground. Jak watched Adriana and watched the white void of the room vanish. The ground shifted and turned into sand. Jak turned and watched trees sprout from the ground and rise high into the sky. Geysers went off nearby and bridges and floating platforms appeared. "Geyser Rock," she sighed. "This is my home."

Jak nodded. "It's a good memory to make into a home," she stated towards her other self who nodded.

"You're exhausted," she pointed to the sandy ground next to her. "Sit. Sleep. I'll keep watch. No bad dreams will come here." Jak nodded as she felt her lead-like limbs fall to her sides. Laying down she closed her eyes as the sound of waves took her away from the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M-Angel: Sorry it's taken months for an update. It was entirely my fault. Been procrastinating and writing my first Inuyasha story. I haven't forgotten this story. I promise I will finish it! Hope everybody has enjoyed themselves during the holidays!
> 
> xoxoangii: Hope everyone had a great weekend! Can't wait to see you guys in the reviews! 3


	14. Something On The Horizon

** **

**Chapter 14** : _Something On The Horizon_

* * *

Daxter's eyes were beginning to droop as he made his way through the halls of the palace. His destination was his and Jak's room. He doubted she was back from her stint in the drains of Haven City's damn pipes. The sewers were the worst and yet at the same time best place for metal heads to hide. For weeks the green haired woman had been working day and night trying to rid this city of those pests. Trying to ensure that another Kor incident didn't occur. He still had nightmares of that battle between the two and yet he hadn't been afraid at the time. Tess and he had brought the Hip hog up to code, fixed the upstairs rooms to make them into guest rooms for whomever got drunk and couldn't make it home; for a price they could sleep there. Tess then renamed the joint the Naughty Ottsel; which Daxter liked, of course. They'd also found all of the old crime lords things and gave them over to Ashelin. The crime lord had yet to make a reappearance, which made most believe he was dead. ' _Good riddance,'_ Daxter thought groggily as he yawned while pushing the door to his room open. As he closed the door behind him with a kick of his boot he came up short with the image in front of him. _Well Jak's home,'_ he thought looking at the silver haired beast looking at him with her ink black eyes, her nails gleaming in the fluorescent lights above her and the dark eco that was seeping from her in an eerie glow.

"H-He-Hey Jak, baby," he said nervously the tiredness in his muscles was suddenly gone and was replaced by nervousness. He heard her purr at seeing him and truthfully had it been any other night where he had the energy, he had been ready to go; however he was just too bone tired.

Her hips swayed as she walked over to him, pressing him against the door as she nuzzled his neck up to his jawline, nibbling it ever slightly. ' _Damn it,'_ he groaned as he gently took ahold of her hips that were rubbing against him in the most delightful of ways and push her away. He watched as she cocked her head to the side, a silvery white eyebrow raising up in question, he sighed. "As much as I'm enjoying this – and believe me I am – I'm just too damn tired." He looked up into her dark pools and saw her smile before leading him over to their bed.

As soon as Daxter's head hit the pillow he felt his body sigh as it relaxed and as he began to fall asleep he was dimly aware of her curling up next to him. Before his mind shut down for the night a single though rushed through his mind. _What made Jak go and turn into Adriana?_

* * *

 **Date** : _April 15, 3658_  
**Location** : _Spargus City_

The wasteland was named so because of the vast dessert that went on for miles until it ended at a vast ocean, an ocean that led toward the end of the known world and where air pirates took over. In the wasteland there were three cities: Wasteland City; which had been around since before the time of Mar, Zanabar; which was ruled by a Marauder king and finally Spargus City; the second city created by Mar.

Unlike Haven City, Spargus was a place where people actually cared what happened to each other once they had become citizens that is. The city's inhabitants knew the dessert better than any other dessert civilization. They knew when the storms were about to begin due to the scent in the air. They knew when it was time to harvest the fauna on cacti and where to find the best fish were and because their harbor had a monstrous beast in it they had to leave the city in order to fish. They also hunted wild beasts that lived in caves in the wastes and its mountains. This was a city that tested its citizens through the arena that was at the heart of its city. Ruling this city was the former King of Haven City; Damas grand descendant of Mar and only recently did they find their kings only living heir; Jak, unfortunately the young female warrior spent most of her time in Haven City, a city that threw out her father and even though she and her loudmouth companion had become citizens of Spargus, neither seemed to have a true interest in the dessert city. For most, this was unacceptable.

Standing over a turret stood one of these people who cared very little for their king's daughter; Kleiver was his name and he was one of the King's top advisors and heavy weapons specialist. He also owned the Spargus Race tracks and made the dirty dealing with the small clans, tribes and cities in the dessert. He was the eyes and ears of the dessert with his network of spies. Currently he was standing over the turret that protected the harbor. The large man was trying to fix it, fortunately he had found a rare power-cell on the last run through the dessert when the winds had picked up and uncovered it. Precursor power-cells lasted thousands of years. The technology was hundreds of years ahead of them and it made the former mercenary wonder if their species would ever make it to that level of intelligence. Most wouldn't think Kleiver had these kind of thoughts because of his rough and tough personality. His brother on the other hand was the genius behind their power grid, unlike Haven's power grid that was fueled by eco; Spargus City's was natural, meaning it used the elements of the world from wind to hydro or water based elements. Wind towers had been built and water wheels were built into the cliff edges near the harbor; these created the electricity of the city.

As Kleiver finished fixing the turret he looked up over the vast ocean and spotted something floating miles above the salty water. Getting into the gunners seat on the turret he looked through the eye piece and zoomed the focus on it. He felt the breath in his lungs whoosh out. Ahead of them was a floating Precursor city. The orange metal marking it for what it was. The spinning circles of metal rotated around the buildings and above the city. A bright ball emanated blue eco that in return zapped down from the ball towards the spinning pieces of metal below which in return zapped the larger pieces that surrounded the entire structure thus allowing it to float in the air.

Pulling his eyes away from the structure he pulled out his comm. unit and began pressing a few buttons. The person on the other side answered. "What is it Cracker?"

Kleiver looked at the screen slightly annoyed by Sig's nickname for him. He would never understand why the dark skinned male gave people these stupid names. "There's trouble on the horizon. Get the King to the harbor. Something out here." With those words he shut the comm. off and went back to watching this floating Precursor city. He had a bad feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M-Angel: Well it would seem something is about to happen here. Will our hero be needed? I wonder what will happen next...dun...dunn...dunnnnn...lol!
> 
> xoxoangii: And the buildup begins! *cue cliffhanger*


	15. Monster

** **

**Chapter 15** : _Monster_

* * *

Damas tapped the end of his gun staff on the hard rocky soil as he looked out over the ocean at the Precursorean floating city or fortress, they didn't know yet which it was or why it had stopped moving into their harbor. The orange metal glistened and glittered in the early morning light. Davis, their head engineer, was trying to get some communications going back in one of the high wall towers but nothing had occurred, yet. In his other hand was a communicator, and though he held it he had yet to call the person he knew would know more about this then themselves. Turning his head slightly he saw the dark skinned warrior Sig standing there with his artificial eye on the object they were all watching.

"Should we call Seem?" He asked thinking the monks over on the island would be able to help them in case things went south.

Though the monks spouted off peace and love with the world and that the precursors were their creators and would only want to help them should contact ever be made; on more than one occasion he had seen those peace loving monks carrying strange Precursorean weapons and retrofitted armor under those robes of theirs. Seem, though she looked innocent, was said to be a deadly living weapon. Whatever that meant.

Damas closed his eyes. "No," he said pressing a number on the unit in his hands.

A moment later an annoyed voice answered. "Wadaya want?" said a groggy male voice.

"Daxter, where's Jak?" he asked.

A crash was his answer as the youth fell out of bed and fumbled with the unit. A feminine giggle caught the old king's ears. "Yer majesty!" Daxter cried out obviously awake now. "Jak, it's your Dad."

He heard a muffled laugh. "Tell him to call later" was her reply.

Daxter watched Jak cover her head and try to hide under the sheets. "Uh." He looked at the unit for a second before turning on the camera. Damas' annoyed image popped up. "Look King Damas, she's been running ragged for the last several weeks. Can't somebody else help you with whatever this is?"

"Who is the one person who knows more about Precursor shit Cherry than you and Princess there?" came Sigs voice over the unit causing the King to look over his shoulder.

Daxter heard a growl and looked over at Jak before laughing nervously at her glare. "I don't think calling her Princess is the riiig-" Daxter gasped as the comm unit was snagged out of his hands.

"What did you call me?" Jak growled. Her eyes narrowing at the image.

"Oh?" Sig raised and eyebrow. "Princess getting angry?"

Jak snarled as she threw the device off breaking the screen and floating capability. "Jaaak!" Daxters voice could be heard complaining.

"Get dressed Dax, we're going to Spargus and this better be fucking good or Sig's had it!" Jak yelled at her companion.

Damas cut off the comm after that and looked at his commander. Sig chuckled. "Cherry sure is sensitive." He smirked causing Damas to chuckle as well.

* * *

Jak had run around the room like a chicken without a head after Sog had called her a Princess. Daxter smirked as he watched he dress and clean herself before looking at him. He was holding a bag in one hand and her Tachi sword in the other. Her hard angry eyes softened for a moment before she ran over to him and took the items. He then grabbed his new sonic wave gun mods that Tess had given him and then put on his boots. Turning about face he followed Jak out the door and into the streets.

Yawning, Daxter ignored the passersby as they walked through the new district outside the slums. It was almost completed in it's construction. The old slums were almost all gone. The residents had been given new temporary homes only to be brought back once construction was completed. They also now had new and improved shielding technology, thanks to Keira and her geniusness.

Turning down to the sewers near the stadium Daxter groaned causing Jak to smile. "Are we taking the old railways again?" he asked with a complaint.

"It's the fastest way," she stated. "The transit cars would take a day to get to Spargus." She smiled at Daxter. "Besides it's more fun this way."

 _'Fun for who?'_ he wondered as he followed her into the sewers.

* * *

After a two hour trek through the underground sewers, followed by killing lots of metal heads and then finding the Precursor railtrains, they got into the cars and drove through the broken rails. The automated robots no longer saw them as a threat so they no longer were shot at by them. Once they came to a stop, they made their way through the maze that was the temple until Jak came to a stop at sensing something. Raising her hand Daxter paused and pulled out his weapon once more. He followed Jak. Slowly, the two came to a circular room and saw the one person they weren't expecting.

"Mar?" Jak questioned at seeing the armored Precursorean warrior.

Turning around the ancestor smiled at the duo. "I was not expecting to see you two so soon."

"Yeeeaah..." Daxter said, pulling out the word for emphasis. "Likewise big guy." He lowered his weapon at the ancient. "What brings you here?"

"I was trying to find a way to help Jak become stronger and possibly gain more control over the dark eco running through her veins."

Jak rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but I'm good." She turned to leave.

"The darkness will overpower you one day," Mar stated, causing Jak to pause in her footsteps. "You'll end up loosing your identity and who you are to the monster inside of you."

Jak smirked. "Monster?" She asked. "Who says she's a monster?" Looking over her shoulder she smiled. "She's a part of me. We work together. She doesn't like to be called names either. So watch what you say." She then left the room, leaving Daxter speechless.

"You should talk to her," Mar said looking at the young male before him.

Daxter scratched the back of his head, swishing his long ponytail. "Yeah," he said. "But I kinda like claw and daggers. She's fun. You see a monster that needs controlled. I see a strong, powerful and wonderful woman who has survived impossible odds." He smiled. "She's in control. Both of them. So don't call Jak or Adriana a monster." He then ran off after his companion.

Mar scratched his chin and looked up at the machine statue before him. _'Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps this dark warrior is more than capable in stopping Errol.' C_ losing his eyes he smiled. ' _Perhaps we have a chance in stopping this apocalypse after all.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> M-Angel: Phew! Long time since I've updated. Sorry for the long wait guys. Been busy with my Inuyasha and Yona of the Dawn stories. I do hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm hoping to get one more out this month.
> 
> xoxoangii: Yes, it's been too long but glad to see another chapter up! Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. :) See you in the next one!


	16. City of the Ancients

** **

**Chapter 16** : _City of the Ancients_

* * *

 **Date** : _April 15, 3658_  
**Location** : _Spargus City_

Dark armor reflected the hot heat of the Wasteland sun keeping the wearer cool as the sensors inside scanned the person's body heat and began to send cooling sensations over the person. The old Precursorean armor had been found, repaired and then given to the young Princess Mar as a present from her cousin Ashelin and for once she was thankful for the expenses that were spent in the repairing of her father's old armor. Once she'd placed it on her person the gears and sensors began to form fit her body until the armor was tight and like a second skin to her. Most days she never left her home without it. Today was like that and now after meeting with Mar she was still pissed off on the things he had said. _He's like everybody else,'_ she thought as she stomped out of the temple with Daxter close behind. She'd heard what Daxter had said and it warmed her heart to think he didn't think she was a monster, because in all honesty she didn't know anymore. Some days she couldn't see the thin line between herself and Adriana. It was getting harder and harder to determine who was who and what was what; but to voice these thoughts out loud would be admitting that everybody was right, and that couldn't happen.

She looked at the mountain path ahead of herself and found one of Kliever's mercenary men standing there smoking a cigar, waiting for her. "Did the King send you?" She questioned the man as she approached him.

The blonde one eyed man looked towards the pretty green haired woman and her red haired male companion. "Aye," he muttered sounding slightly like a pirate rather than a mercenary or wastelander. He watched her expertly jump into his vehicle along with the young man. Both looking at the gears and mechanics that went into this strange vehicle.

"Hang onto your asses," he stated as he jumped in and put the petal to the metal. Pulling a lever, he smiled as the vehicle fell low to the ground, the wheels were pushed forward and the back went backwards. Releasing another lever, the vehicle flew into the air.

Daxter gave a surprised outcry, while Jak's eyes sparked with dark lightning at the prospect of some excitement and smiled broadly. _'So this is the machine Kliever has been tinkering with,'_ she thought as they landed and sped off towards the islands that were in between the temple and the wasteland. As they went airborne over and over again Daxter cries of fright turned into cries of whooping. When they landed on the mainland Jak was smiling so much that her cheeks hurt.

The blonde haired man moved his goggles over his eyes and smirked at the youths next to him. Chuckling he spoke. "Like the hopper?" He asked.

Jak gave him a cocked grin. "After this you may never see this vehicle again."

The man laughed. "I'll tell Kliever to hide it then!" They sped off through the wastes passing through ruins of failed settlements that had been destroyed by metal heads or marauders or worse; not protected by a shield system were destroyed by the over barring wasteland storms.

As they began the final approach to the desert city Jak finally asked what was on her mind. "So," she began, eyes darkening as she got serious. "What is it that my old man wants?"

Daxter could feel the tension in the air even as he pulled his scarf tighter around his mouth and nose, trying to keep the sand out of those two openings. He looked at the strangely silent man waiting for his reply.

A heavy sigh was heard. "This morning something big was seen floating over the water towards Spargus," the man stated his thick pirate accent not being masked. "We tried approaching it with our boats but it raised higher into the sky and we don't own anything like a sky car or sky plane; so we went back." He eyed her. "However, the structure is bigger than Spargus itself. It's made completely out of Precursorean metal. It's glowing with the four main eco colors and the engines seems to be outputting a white substance that we've discovered is Light eco." The city began to come into view as the smokestacks from the arena could be seen.

Jak closed her eyes for a moment. Daxter touched his chin through his scarf. "Are there any spinning round mechanisms working their way around it in either a slow languid pace or so fast your eyes can barely make them out?" He asked gaining a raised brow from Jak. "And does the body of the structure in an oblong look to it of is it oval, like an egg?"

"Like an egg and both on the first thing you asked," the man replied.

"Dax?" Jak asked her friend.

Looking at Jak the boy smiled. "You remember my folks were like yer uncle back home and went about everywhere and every place in this ole world of ours, right?" Jak nodded. "My pops once gave me a book with images he'd drawn up of places they'd visited, 'cause I hated readin' and all." She nodded again as the city gate suddenly opened. "I think I know what it is, I want to see it first to be sure." He smiled. "And if it's what I think it is, we've hit the motherlode of adventures."

* * *

Jak could see the excitement in the eyes of the people around her. Usually these wastelander a were never excited to see her, after all most still considered her a Havenite and not a true Spargian because she still lived in Haven while most had been thrown out by Praxis. She silently wondered if had Daxter not found her if she too would've ended up here and never known who she truly was or could've been. Would she have been so full of hate that she wouldn't have recognized friend from foe? She shivered at that thought.

Her feet came to a stop as she spotted the object in the distance floating in the harbor as if it belonged there. Truthfully, it looked like it did. The orange yellow glow of Precursor metal looked well against the natural rock that the city was etched out of. Next to her she heard Daxter whistle.

"Yeah," he said with wide eyes. "It's what I thought it was." She raised her brow for an explanation. Daxter smiled at her. "It's a freakin' Precursor City!" He exclaimed with excitement as he ran down to the shoreline where she could easily see both Sig and her father waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope everybody enjoyed their holidays. Hope nothing too exciting happened. Been working on my other stories on ff.net. Hope you guys liked this chapter.


	17. Exploration

** **

**Chapter 17** : _Exploration_

* * *

 **Date** : _April 15, 3658_  
**Location** : _Spargus City_

The first thing one notices upon reaching the harbor is the overwhelming smell of fish. Having lived in a fishing village their whole lives neither Jak nor Daxter were bothered by the ranking smell, those who hadn't would've scrunched up their noses in disgust and covered their nose and mouth in order to breathe better with little to no success. However it wasn't the merchants nor was it their king at the end of the docks that had their attention. It was the large floating monolith in the middle of the harbor that had their full attention. _'A Precursor City,'_ Jak recalled Daxter calling it. Her mind filling with excitement unlike she'd felt since coming to this time, not since... ' _Not since Gol and Maia's Citadel have I felt this excited._ ' Jak frowned as she tried to remember if she was wrong but realized that it was in fact since that dreadful episode with the Akron siblings that she'd felt this excited.

Smiling at Daxter, who looked at her with a similar smile; both instantly knew what the other was thinking. They wanted to explore that thing and they wanted to do it now. Trying to sneak off to a boat, they both had two large hands land on their shoulders. "Aye, I've found ye after all," came the uncivilized voice of Kliever. Both looked at the large man with contempt. "Yer majesty!" Jak flinched as she heard the thumping footsteps of her father. "Lookie what I've found." He gave Jak's shoulder a squeeze while thumping Daxter's shoulder making the youth wince.

"About time." Damas' gravelly voice reached Jak's long ears, causing them to twitch in recognition of the voice.

"Your majesty called?" she inquired sarcastically.

Damas snorted and was about to make a remark when Daxter beat him to it. "You wanted to know what that thang is, right?" Daxter smiled. "I know what it is."

"Well?" The King's patience was running thin.

"It's a Precursor City," he said with a cocked grin. "There use ta be hundreds everywhere around this ole world but when their power cells begin to rot they go to the nearest Precursor Ports to be fixed."

"What happens if it doesn't get fixed?" Sig asked but a feeling in his gut told him what he already knew.

"My old man witnessed one floating over an old Precursor Port City one time." Daxter scratched his chin remembering the story his father had told him. "He said that he'd been in the city a month when the Precursor monolith appeared. It took it him nearly five years to categorize each area in that there monolith before he realized it was once a working, thriving city at one point in time." Daxter paused, his eyes widening as he remembered what happened next. "It was five years to the day when the monolith began shaking and fallin' apart. My old man got out of there quickly and just in the nick of time." He looked at the King with a face full of seriousness. "However, the city below was completely and utterly destroyed. He once said that have there been people living there, every last one would've died." He looked back at Jak who looked at him in awe. "What?" he asked defensively. "Just because I don't listen to roots for brains doesn't mean I never listen to my ole man. Besides, pops hit worse than an angry yakow on a stampede in the middle of a hot summer's day."Jak snickered as her father raised an eyebrow at that analogy.

"So," Jak began as she looked at her friend. "Who wants to go exploring?" She gave Daxter one of her signature smiles that just yelled trouble.

Daxter pointed at her. "If I get turned into something fury again I'm totally callin' off this friendship of ours!" he yelled at her, causing Jak to burst out laughing.

"Leave the dark stuff to me then!" she countered.

Both grinned before Daxter asked the inevitable. "So, gorgeous." He began as he scratched the top of his head. "How do we plan on gettin' up there?"

 **Fly.** Jak heard Adriana answer the question in her mind.

 _Fly?_ Jak asked her inner self. In her mind's eye she could see the creature smile mischievously at her before Jak began groaning.

Daxter looked over towards Jak from the waterfront, his eyes widening as Adriana appeared, though she had a more elfin look to her than she usually did. Gone were the inky black talons, gone was the animalistic look; retaining Jak's natural features. Her skin still had the sickly pale look to it and her eyes were still obsidian black pools that covered both eyes. She gave a toothy grin towards Daxter and crossed her arms over her chest as her silvery locks blew in the wind. If Daxter hadn't blinked he still wouldn't have seen her move towards the sealed eco wells near the market place. Instead he heard an explosion that caused the hair on his arms to lift and the hair on his neck to stand on ends. The wind picked up slightly causing the dust to fly every which way. It was Sig's whistle that caused Daxter to look up. His eyes widened.

Adriana had once again changed her form, if only by adding two new appendages. Wings. These wings were each as long as her body was and as wide as Daxter's torso was long. They were black as night with long purple veins in them that glowed even in the sunlight with red ruins written on them. With her black eyes and horns, she truly looked like the devil incarnate and yet, Daxter wasn't afraid of her even as she swooped down and picked him up. They flew off towards the Precursorean City and for once Daxter wasn't anxious about this next leg of their adventure.

* * *

 **Location** : _Unknown_

Feet marched across plank boards as they came to their destination in front of a series of windows, causing an image of a man to be reflected back to its owner. "Klout!" yelled his voice as he spun around causing his raven locks to spin and hit his face in its ponytail. Three metal hoop earrings jingled in his left ear while two jingled in his right. "Bring the JollyRoger about and head towards the land of the wastes." He held up a round ball that glowed with ancient Precursorean ruins on it. A holographic arrow pointing towards the wasteland above it.

"Aye, Aye, Captain Phoenix!" yelled the chubby one eyed man that wore a handkerchief on his head as he turned the wheel that controlled the airship they were on.

Captain Phoenix smiled as he looked at the glowing yellow and orange ball that was obviously Precursor made. _'You my dear friend will take us to a place that will help us destroy the Aeropan Empire and stop their evil from spreading across our world,'_ he thought happily not knowing that his destiny was about to collide with another's that would inevitably help shape the fate of their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay another update! *dances* Hope everybody liked it. Reviews are welcomed!


	18. The Mysterious Abyss

** **

**Chapter 18** : _The Mysterious Abyss_

* * *

 **Date** : _April 15, 3658_  
**Location** : _Spargus Harbor_

Red and orange hair blew in the wind as the young man clung to the ashen skinned she-devil that was his girlfriend and best friend. His eyes took in the sight before him as they flew around the floating Precursorean City. The egg shaped city with its flying circular monoliths that flew around the structure seemed to be in working order. Glowing with hues of blue, red, yellow and greens. They flew to the very top where they found a single opening.

Adriana dove downwards causing Daxter's hold on her to tighten. Suddenly it was pitch black and Daxter couldn't see anything, but Adriana could as she weaved through the standing buildings that shot up out of the ground towards her. Her eyes could see everything with precision. Every detail of every building. Some were symmetrical, some were circular, others looked to be standing on their corners and then there was a single building in the center of the monolithic structure that was a spiral with windows on all sides and a stairway going downwards into the monolith.

"Daxter," she spoke his name causing her voice the echo. The young man looked up at her towards where her voice was coming from. "I'm about to land. I don't think it's going to be very smooth."

"Huh?" The former ottsel questioned. "Whadaya mean not smooth?"

"Bumpy." She smirked as she both saw and heard him smack his hand against his forehead. "I don't have practice with these wings." She paused. "I was quite surprised when they appeared."

"Yet yer the one who made them appear," he stated a matter-of-factly.

"I sensed the well of dark eco that was unstable," she stated. "I absorbed it knowing I'd undergo a change." She smiled. "I like these wings but I have no idea what I'm capable of doing with them...yet."

"Mar would freak in seeing them," Daxter mumbled. "I however think they're sexy."

Adriana smirked. "I bet." She nuzzled his neck causing to chuckle.

"No friskiness on a mission babe." He smiled when he could practically feel her pout. "Afterwards ya can have the Daxtinator in any way ya feel like havin' 'im."

Adriana licked and nibbled the outer shell of his ear. "Deal," she whispered before plunging downwards into the spiral building.

* * *

 **Location** : _Haven City_

Keira shook her head as she typed in the sequence of numbers once again only for the computer to spit out another series of error numbers and sequences before the holo screen went blank, rebooted and brought up a new set of corrected sequence numbers. Smiling she looked at Torn who looked unimpressed; as always, though this time the Commander had a half grin on his face as he began typing his numbers into the computer that brought up tiny red and blue dots on the main holo projector in the center of Freedom HQ.

"Alright," his gravelly voice said. "You've got the job." He chuckled. "Only Vin was ever able to do that."

Keira giggled a girlish giggle. "That's because he was a scientific genius, now you've got me; the mechanical genius." She looked at the computer. "I'll admit, numbers aren't my forte, I'm more into building things that Jak and Daxter can use to kill things." She smiled as a sense of accomplishment came over her. "Tess and I have teamed up together and have been tinkering with some new yellow gun mods. I think we'll have the bugs worked out in a few weeks since everything seems to be quiet; for now."

Torn nodded. "It's too quiet," he stated as he looked at the monitor. "Jak left the city for Spargus this morning. So she won't be back until the weeks end." Typing a few key strokes he brought up a series of comm numbers. "Jinx, you there?"

"Yo scars, what you want?" Torn's left eye twitched at the pyro's nickname for him.

"I need somebody to go down into the tunnels and kill some metal heads for me," he stated as he looked at the camera monitors and could see some minimum movements.

"Get blondie down there then," Jinx replied as the giggles of a woman could be heard.

"Jinx, if you don't do this you won't get any new bombs from us to tinker with." There was silence on the other end.

"Gotcha," he replied. "Give me the coordinates."

Torn smirked as he felt some sort of victory over the pyros stubbornness. "Sent," he said as he finished typing a text to the man's comm unit. "I want it done-"

"Pronto." Jinx finished for him. "Gotcha. Talk later." He ended the conversation as the unit shut off cutting the freedom league commanders next orders off.

Torn growled lightly as he glared at the blank screen. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the holo tablet in front of him. Two units had gone missing in sector 45 near the wall that was close to the mines. Jak hadn't been there yet, or at least not to his knowledge. So it made him uneasy to see two unit vanish without warning. He frowned. ' _Where did they go?'_ he wondered silently, not even noticing that the aqua haired girl had left him to his thoughts.

* * *

Jak groaned as she sat on the ground. Her back ached now and her shirt now had two holes in it that had ripped down to the edge of her pants. Her armor likewise had two holes in it, but the nanites in the armor had already begun to regenerate thus the holes in the armor were getting smaller. Daxter looked around the area they had landed in and found that they were in utter darkness. Feeling his back pocket he pulled the fanny pack to the front and ran his hands into it. Grasping what he was looking for he pulled the tube out and snapped it in half and it began to glow as he shook the liquid material inside. The glow stick allowed Daxter to see the glyphs on the walls, his eyes widening.

"Jak?" Daxters voice shook slightly as he reached into his pocket to grab a couple more and placed them on the wall so they could see the glyphs better. Upon hearing footsteps behind him Daxter looked at Jak.

"Dax," her voice sounded far away as they both looked at the images. "This is-"

"The beginning," Daxter finished for her. On the wall was the store of their adventures in Sandover and the story of how they fought and defeated the evil Akron siblings.

Jak picked up the glow sticks and turned towards the opposite wall and gasped as she looked at the mural of two being clashing in a fight. They both looked like Adriana in her new form with Precursorean armor on each. One she recognized as Mar, the other was a mystery to her. Under their feet were the corpses of elves who had fallen in battle against the machines. On the next wall she found it almost blank, as if construction had been ceased in the middle as the only thing on it were two people with their backs to each other. One was shrouded in darkness and glowed with dark and red eco and was definitely a woman, as the other glowed with red and yellow eco giving him an orange look. Their faces were empty with no way of telling who they were.

"Is it me," Daxter began as his voice echoed in the room causing Jak to look at him. "Or do those two look like us?"

Jak frowned. ' **He's right,'** she heard Adriana's voice. In her mind she saw her other self's face. ' **The female is definitely us. The other...'**

 _Daxter?_ she looked at the red head who was giving her a questioning look. "One problem Dax." The young man raised an eyebrow. "You're not a Channeler."

Daxter blinked and smirked at her. "True," he said as he lifted the glow stick and spotted the door to go deeper inside of the monolith that they were in. "This way." He nodded his head towards the door. Jak grabbed his hand and began to drag the red head behind her. Daxter laughed. "Somebody's in a hurry."

Their laughter soon came to an end as they came across an old oracle machine that had one empty eye and one with a power-cell in it. "Brings back memories," Jak mumbled as she approached the machine. The eyes began to glow and within her mind Jak found herself transported to another time and place.

* * *

Eyes opened for the first time in a millennia. The being turned its head and looked about the room it was in. In thousands of tanks around him the being found his dark eco induced brethren in deep sleep. "Computer, what is the era that we are in," his gravelly voice commanded authority immediately.

"We are currently in the mechanical Industrial Age of the elvin species," the mechanical voice replied. "The metal head Kor has been killed. Mar is alive and has awaken his soldiers to look for you." There was a pause. "Also, the daystar has returned Commander."

Mechanical legs and body parts began to move. The being stood at seven feet tall with a bipedal look to its legs as they were bent in the different places. The partial organic head turned towards the monitors. Its eyes narrowing. "Awaken my soldiers, tell them Commander Errol is ready to begin plan B."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hehehe... I leave you hanging on a cliff there. Sorry about that. So, what does everybody think so far? You like where this is headed? Okay, now the next chapter the war is gonna begin while Jak and Daxter discover something long forgotten by the elvin people that's been kept a secret by the Precursors.
> 
> xoxoangii: This is so cruel! I was on my toes for this one, hope you guys were too!


	19. The Past Revisited

** **

**Chapter 19** : _The Past Revisited_

* * *

Jak's mind felt dizzy making her swoon a bit in her seat. As her eyes focus she found beakers, tubes and other science items that she recognized and never wanted to see again. "Dr. Aldoza!" came a cry nearby. Turning around Jak found herself face to face with a female ottsel dressed in a scientist's jacket, blue jeans and a white top. She was about to ask what was going on when the ottsel grabbed her pawed hand.

 _Wait._ Jak looked at her hand. _Pawed hand? Claws attached to each finger._ An eye twitched. _Just what I need. Where's Daxter?_ She wondered as she felt a tug on her arm.

"We've got to go!" The unknown female yelled as she practically dragged Jak through the halls. "Ze-dura, how long before Mar's team gets here!" The woman yelled.

A holo of a young male ottsel appeared. "One hour thirty minutes." The holo avatar stated. "According my data, Errol's bombardment will continue well into the night if we don't stop it soon. I've also gathered the other AI cells and have placed them into a capsule that'll take off in the next ten minutes to the moon base."

 _Mar?_ Jak thought as suddenly the ceiling collapsed and suddenly gasped as he saw a machine-like creature that had dark eco spread across its exoskeleton like a second skin. It lifted its large hand that changed into a blaster and charge the weapon. Jak, having fallen onto her butt, stood quickly and grabbed the stunned girl's hand and ran the opposite way. She skidded to a stop and jumped into an open air duck with the girl following. Seconds later the darkened space lit up as the blaster canon shot the super-heated material. They were lucky, as it didn't seem to notice that it had missed its target.

Panting slightly she pulled her body along the metal surface, her tail thumping as it came into contact with the walls of the air duck. Finding another room she pushed her hands against the vent and opened it. As she crawled out, she jumped onto the cupboard and waited for her companion. Once the young ottsel jumped out after her the two made their way off of the cupboard and ran out of the room, when Jak saw her reflection on the glass surface of the door. Eyes widening as he looked at the green blonde haired creature in front of her. Her fur was the normal reddish/orange and powder puff yellow colors. On her head she had green blonde hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and she wore tiny spectacle glasses, a lab coat, black jeans and white top. This wasn't her. Who the heck was she? Shaking her head she decided to mull over this later and ran after the young woman who had gone on ahead of her.

Turning a corner she heard screams and saw another one of those machines killing dozens of ottsels that were running every which way, trying to escape death. Jak shook her head and ran, leaving them behind. Finding a catwalk she raced across it to the door on the other side. Looking around she saw a terminal blinking. Walking up to it a holo with the avatar of the AI Ze-dura appeared.

"Dr. Aldoza, how may I be of service?" The AI inquired.

Suddenly a voice that didn't belong to Jak spoke from her lips. "Activate Agent Zero with activation code Zero, eight, one, Alpha, Beta, Omega, four."

"Activation code accepted," the AI replied. "Shuttle twelve is ready for you and you assistant."

"I've lost Nara," the Dr. replied. "How long until the gas takes over the station?"

"Nine minutes forty-two seconds," the AI once again replied.

"Open all doors to the shuttles," she said. "Ensure that all of my companions who are capable of making it, get into those shuttles." She turned to a locker that was in the room.

"What about you Doctor?" the AI inquired, sounding actually worried. "We found life forms on this planet. We cannot allow Errol or his machines to destroy their world," she said as she pulled a pistol from the locker and sat it down on a table before grabbing the armor inside and suiting up. Grabbing a metal band she placed it on her head and pressed a button on the side, it then transformed into a helmet with a visor that went around her eyes. Walking up to the terminal she spoke. "Ready yourself for transfer." As she said this she placed her armored hand over the terminal. An electrical current connected with her palm and transferred the AI into her armored suit. "Ze-dura?" she questioned and saw the AI's avatar up in the corner of her visor's hud.

"Download complete." Ze-dura stated. "I've placed ninety percent of myself into hibernation mode. Ten percent of me should be able to help you escape or give you tips as we fight. I've also placed a huge virus into the system should anyone but myself be put into the terminals on the base."

"Good." The doctor picked up her pistol and it's ammo before exiting the room and shooting at the dark eco infused monsters. The red eco bullets hit the major joints of the machines before causing them to explode. "Explosive ammunitions," she muttered before she heard Ze-dura chuckle in her ear. "A new prototype that's been in the making for super soldiers like Mar and his team."

"My brother seems to love these upgrades a lot," she stated as she took aim and began shooting four of the six machines in the room. This gave the survivors a chance to run to the shuttles that would take them off of the planet.

Jak felt her body lurch forward as she sprang into a run. Rushing passed the downed bodies, she grabbed ammo when she could and then started shooting the remaining enemies until they too fell down into a non-operating mode. Her feet barely touched the floor as she pushed herself to move faster, dodge enemy fire and sliding against the floor surface as she made it through a closing door and into the shuttle hanger. Unfortunately, most of the shuttles had already taken off.

"Doctor!" She twirled around in time to miss being shot by her own assistant.

"Nara, why are you-" she yelled from behind a few containers.

"I'm working for my master Errol," Nara stated calmly, the metal components on her face were visible.

"You've become unnatural Nara." Aldoza switched mods on her pistol which suddenly had a sniper mode added to it with a scope. Kneeling down she looked through the scope and shot one of the explosive rounds into the knee of her new opponent, she quickly turned away as the round blew Nara's legs out from under her. Walking up to the now badly injured half ottsel, half machine she saw Nara trying to reach her weapon. "This is why this war must stop," she said. "Errol and his group are wrong in their thinking. Machines won't lengthen our days. Machines aren't meant to last forever. The dark eco that is infused with your body will eventually override the machine part and take on a personality of its own. Killing you and becoming something dark. I will find a way of destroying this."

Nara chuckled. "Errol will stop you and your brother Mar."

"Perhaps," Aldoza stated. "But perhaps, and more than likely, we'll kill each other, destroy our civilization and this will open the way for the next species to evolve and make their own mistakes. But if, by chance Errol survives with even a tenth of his army, I will ensure that the species after us has a fighting chance! I will make sure that his evil doesn't last forever."

"Evil?" Nara questioned, her red machine eye starring at her as the dark eco that had been inside her shell of her body leaked around her. "Who are you to judge what is evil and what is not? Was it not you that suggested in sharing genes with those primitives? To allow them to use eco?"

A smile graced Aldoza's lips. "We never shared our genes. As it turned out they already had the gene. We just switch it on in some." She aimed her gun at Nara, switching mods with a push of a button, returning the gun back to a pistol form. "In a few hundred or thousand years they will have Channelers among them and I believe there will one day be one among them all that'll be a hero and stop all this madness, but you won't see this." She shot her assistant, her head making a ding sound as the bullet went through a metal she'll that was around the skull, killing her. Turning, the doctor left the hangar and got into a shuttle and launched it.

"Doctor?" came her AI companion's voice through her helmets speakers. "The data suggests that what you've said might never even happen. That a Channeler evolving from these _elves_ will be as rare as seeing a supernova."

"I have faith," she said, her voice sounding tired. Looking down she saw that Nara's one and only shot had hit home. "I thought she missed."

"Doctor," the AI said with regret in its voice.

"I have a mission for you Ze-dura." She placed her hand over the terminal near the flight controls. "I want you to show what happened back there to whoever finds you. I also want you to give them a message. So please record this into your data banks." The AI nodded. "To whomever finds this recording: My name is Dr. Nim Aldoza. I am a scientist among thousands of others. My job was to study the species upon this planet. Help them evolve and to integrate them into our society. I, however, saw potential in them. I saw a species that could one day become something more than what we are. I activated the Channeler gene in twenty-five hundred subjects and then released them. Of these subjects I can see them becoming like our own soldiers. I've also, with my brother's help, have ensured that if these genes do not evolve the way I have hoped, secured a secondary measure in which Mar himself will self-evolve into an elf and protect this species from Errol and his people." She gasped as her wound bled even more. "Errol was once one of us. He was the first to touch the substance that is dark eco, but he began to go mad only days later. After a year the madness had fully taken over. He began amassing followers who began to manipulate their bodies by adding machine parts to them in hope of lengthening their lives even further than what our gene therapy does." She closed her eyes. "Our home world was destroyed by his people and the war they started there when our leaders ordered him and his followers to stop what they were doing. Over the last ten years, twelve of our thirty colony worlds have been destroyed in this war. This world and its people should be left out of our squabble, but I fear they will not be. So I leave this warning: If and when Errol appears, unite as one to destroy him. It will be your only hope in stopping a massacre. End recording."

* * *

"Jak!" Jak's ears rang as she heard Daxter's voice above her. His worried look had him kneeing over her form.

"Dax," she said his name before suddenly everything she'd seen came back to the fore front.

"What happened?" Daxter asked as he looked her over. "One moment you were standing and the next you screamed in pain and fainted."

Jak looked at the oracle in front of her. "It showed me a recording made by Mar's species." Her eyes were wide with the realization of what Mar's kind had looked like. "Dax, you're never gonna believe what they looked like."

"Eh?" Daxter questioned as he cocked his head at her.

Suddenly the whirling of the machine before them caught their attention. Jak frown and wondered if possibly. "Ze-dura," she said, causing the machine to go quiet before suddenly a holo appeared of an elfin man with short brown hair, tan pants and white shirt appeared before her." He smiled at the duo. "You showed me that, why?"

The AI was silent for a moment. "You are the one my mistress had been waiting for," he said with sadness in his voice.

"What happened to her?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I brought the ship to this fortress. I activated the others that were here at the time. They worked to save her, but the bleeding was too much. She died on the table in the ER." He looked sad. "She was my mistress and friend." Jak nodded. "I then placed the residents in this place into a deep sleep. I then monitored your species and cloaked this place from the war. I saw Mar turn himself into one of your kind. I saw Errol fight him, loose, but he did not die. Instead he with his flagship along with his science ship, the Daystar, vanished from the system. For the last several hundred years they've been gone. My creators left, but those who were worried that Errol would return, stayed with Mar. Mar ended up having to protect this world from Errol's monsters, the metal heads. As Mar protected the world from them, his soldiers went into cryo sleep. My probes tell me they're waking." He looked at her. "They're waking because the Daystar has returned which means Errol isn't far behind." He smiled as he activated the lights which allowed Jak and Daxter to see where they were and found a cavernous place filled with computers and cryo tanks. "I de-cloaked this fortress and activated beacons left around the world in your elfin clans in order to bring the Channelers together for the battle that will soon occur. Everything here is yours to use. From weapons, to ships, to the data banks and everything I have to offer. This place was built to ensure your kind survives." He smiled. "Unlike the floating cities that were built that would fall from the skies, the fortresses were built to last for eternity." He stood there waiting for the next question.

Jak narrowed her eyes. "Okay," she said as she stood. "What do we do to stop Errol's invasion?" The AI smiled at her causing Daxter to groan as he realized that without knowing it they had just stepped into a big pile of shit that was about to lead them onto their next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Woohoo! I added a new element into this story! LoL! Sorry for the wait. Been working on my other stories. Hope you enjoyed it!


	20. Sky Pirates and Wastelanders

** **

**Chapter 20** : _Sky Pirates And Wastelanders_

* * *

 **Date** : _April 15, 3658_

 **Location** : _The Edge of the Wasteland_

Standing near the edge of the Wasteland was a series of city ruins that once was a beautiful busy Wasteland City. In the days of Sandover when the two Hero's existed, this city houses several thousand elves and a royal family. When the metal heads came through the people of this tough city were put through the paces. Hundreds of Channelers had fought and died, but their deaths hadn't been in vain. A single impregnated royal Princess had fled to safety with her guardians. They escaped in a Precursorean ship that had taken them to a land across the ocean, here they met creatures that one would never have thought intelligent nor would one think them capable of anything other than hard labor; but those thoughts would've been incorrect. This place was called the Brink or also known as The World's End. It was here she gave birth to a son, who's name meant rebirth. Her line survived to the modern era, but with it's survival came a price. Knowledge was lost. Nobody knew who the heir was nor did they know any survived the destruction of that once wonderful city. So after nearly give hundred years black boots stepped onto the sands of the ruined city and the person who stood there had no idea his destiny would soon collide with another. As his raven hair blew around in it's low ponytail, his dark eyes scanned the ruins.

"Cap'n." came a gruff voice from behind him. He didn't need to turn to know who this person was, he'd traveled the Brink with him for over a decade.

"Klout." He acknowledged the burley man.

The man had a shaved head with dark marks on his forehead and three spots on the top of his head where hair was starting to grow once more. He had a mean look to him. He wore a tore sleeveless blue tank shirt with armor strapped over his stomach and wrist guards that shone with silver metal. His pants were black with a grey patch over the knee and black combat steel tipped boots. On each hip he had a pistol gun and around his waist was a belt filled with bullets waiting to be used.

His eyes narrowed as he looked around the ruins. "This place won't have not'in but bones in it." He looked at his leader.

"Klout where is your sense of adventure?" The raven haired captain asked. "Back aboard the Phantom Blade." He muttered as he followed his leader into one of the tunnels.

The young captain looked at the device in his hand as it beeped every few seconds. A corresponding beep could be heard ahead of them. As minutes passed they continued down the corridor, never once coming in contact with a formable wastelander or wasteland metal head. It wasn't odd for them not to come in contact with a wastelander; but not a single metal head? That was unusual. Finally, after an hour of traveling through deep and dark tunnels they came to an open cavern. Inside they found Precursor controls still beeping and flashing. "Remember," the captain told his first mate. "we are after fuel cells. So don't touch anything other than those." Klout gave a nod before heading one way as his captain headed another.

* * *

Jak's fingers kept typing across the keyboard as she gathered more information on weapon systems for aircrafts, pistols, rifles and her favorite mods for what looked like a Precursorean version of a zoomer. She then downloaded the information into a file and sent the file off to both Keira and the Freedom League headquarters. Smiling at the thought of Keira screeching because of the information sent to her, Jak then began looking over battle plans that the AI had left for her to look over, while she waited for Daxter to return with her father.

Pausing at looking at the holographic plans she realized that she'd pretty much ignored Damas since finding out that he was her old man. I always thought he was dead. Her gaze returned to the documents on the holopads that were scattered upon the table. I came back here and went through the tests and became a member of this city with Daxter. These people haven accepted me though. Her eyes drifted away from the information on the pads. They probably never will. She recalled her last training battle with Sig. The burly fellow had become quite the friend in showing her and Daxter the ropes in become a true wastelander. Sig is one of the few who actually does want me here. Kliever just wants me here so he can use my skills in his death races with the marauders. She shook her head and went back to reading the texts in the holopads, when she heard multiple footsteps coming her way. Turning around she saw the familiar face of her lover and boyfriend, behind him was her father and Sig.

"What'd you find there?" Damas inquired as he approached the table.

"These are battle plans, building plans and shielding plans that my master and creator Dr. Aldoza made in the case that your species would be evolved enough to be seen as a threat by Errol and his forces." A synthetic voice stated.

"An AI?" Damas asked Jak who gave a nod.

"Ze-dura, you said earlier that you'd be making an appearance for this."

"And I shall." came a voice from behind them.

Turning around Jak saw a man standing there wearing black cargo pants, black combat boots and a plain white shirt. "This is my moveable platform. I believe my creator called it an Android body." He bowed before Damas. "I am Ze-dura. I am a synthetic life form otherwise known as an AI. I was created thousands of years ago by Dr. Aldoza as the last ditch effort to ensure your species does not become extinct." He looked at Jak. "I believe your daughter has already been reviewing the battle plans in case an attack comes to this city."

"Yeah. I have been." Jak stated with a nod. "I believe they need to be translated into our language in order for anybody else to understand them though." She looked a bit sheepish and rubbed the back of her neck as Sig looked over the words.

"Damn Cherry!" He exclaimed. "You can read this?"

"It's in Precursorean." Damas explained. "I can read some, but not all." Jak looked at her father. "My father had me tutored by my teacher in this language." He chuckled. "He'd wack me over the head every so often when I couldn't understand anything. He certainly had a distinct air of wisdom about him. Older fellow. Wonder if he's still alive?" He scratched his chin at that last part.

"What was his name?" Jak asked, a bit curious since this was a rare opportunity to see into her father's life before he was a King.

He laughed at Jak's question. "Samos Hagai."

Jak and Daxter shared a look before both burst out laughing. The fates had to have had a good laugh at them for that one. Calming down Jak explained her story to her father and that Samos had been the old man that was with her at the metal head nest all those months ago. To say he was surprised was an understatement. After another good laugh the four men and AI turned towards the plans before them and as the AI began to explain everything.

* * *

Keira had just returned from Freedom HQ to her garage workshop near the stadium when she heard the beeping sound her computer usually gave when she had a message. Choosing to ignore it for the moment she walked up the stairs to her apartment. The one bedroom, half bath apartment was her little haven above her garage. She'd spent quite a bit of her hard earned money to make it as quiet as possible, thanks to some tech Vin had given her. Throwing her dirty clothes off to the side of the room she went into the bathroom and began giving herself a sponge bath, once done, she then went into the bedroom and laid down under her comforter, quickly falling asleep.

Unknown to her, at that moment, her computer stopped beeping for four and a half seconds before it returned to it's normal alert sound. The reason for this wouldn't be discovered for a few weeks yet, but the moment that the metal head army had destroyed the power station and killed it's occupants the head scientist and secret underground agent known as Dr. Vincent Mcloy had placed electrodes on his brain and proceeded to dump his mind into the computer grid system. In less than a second the first Elfin Artificial Intelligence came into being. After only ten seconds in the system he had become sentient. In thirty seconds he had found, located and destroyed any and all barriers that disallowed him from interacting with the freedom fighters. In one minute he had already begun to execute a plan to help the city in the future by creating small android robots with the original royal family colors on them. A minute and a half later all servers in Haven a City were being monitored by him as he shut down systems that he wouldn't need for months to come. So on this day when he saw the messages to both the Freedom League and Miss Keira Hagai, the AI then opened, copied, and then resealed the messages so that the recipients wouldn't know they'd been opened. Afterwards the AI began reading the messages and in twenty seconds began to implement another set of plans by accessing the old weapons factory that was housed in the old prison. Using the android robots he began to build the machines and weapons that would be needed in the upcoming war, he also added his own modifications that he believed would improve both weapon systems and the speed of the vehicles. Once this was completed he went back into a hibernate state and once more waited for information to come to him on when he could reveal himself to his once long time fellow freedom fighters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the long wait on this one guys. Been busy lately, I'm also working on my Akatsuki no Yona story. I will try harder to get out more chapters for this story. So, what do you guys think of the story so far? Just curious. The action will be coming very soon.


	21. Discovery

** **

**Chapter 21** : _Discovery_

* * *

 **Date** : _April 15, 3658_

 **Location** : _The Edge of the Wasteland_

Captain Phoenix stepped carefully through the old ruins, the map in his hand and blinking device keeping him on the correct path. He had found these during their last raid on the Aeropan Baracks and now he was going to see what it lead to. He already knew there were power cells and other devices in the ruins that could be used. He had a feeling that there were ancient weapons down here that could be used against his enemies. He knew Duke Skyheed was killing their people back in Aeropa and he needed a weapon to counteract what he was doing. The dark warrior program was nothing more than a slow way of killing their kind. ' _And he shared this information with Haven City,' h_ e thought as he moved under a fallen beam. He frowned as he came to a large cavern with a deep ravine. On the side was a symbol for a certain type of eco. Looking closer he saw a handprint on it. ' _A channeler?'_ he questioned. ' _Those people are rare.'_ He then turned around and looked for a mechanism of something that could get him across but found nothing. His eyes returning towards the handprint pad. ' _Those people are even rarer because of what Skyheed is doing and what Praxis did. Where can I find one that would help me to get across this gorge?'_ He suddenly paused as he recalled a news link he had read while in Krass City about the Mar linage being found and that a young woman was the only surviving link to the ancient royal family line. He smiled. "I'll need her help. Surely with Mar's bloodline she'll be able to assist me on this."

* * *

Jak suddenly sneezed and looked around herself as if seeing if somebody was talking about her but found herself alone in the throne room in Spargus City. After returning from the Precursorean Floating City, she and Daxter had decided to stay in the city at their place that her father had given them after they'd received the citizenship, however, Damas wishes to speak to her privately. Sitting at the base of the throne, Jak looked over the armor upgrade she'd been given by the AI Ze-dura. Squeezing her hand a long blade pulsed out made of plasma, releasing her grip the blade vanished. It was a unique upgrade but it left for very little error when it came to a one on one fight. Hopefully she wouldn't have to use the newly added blades. Now the _plasma grenades_ , those she was sending Haven for Keira to analyze. These were made of a far superior grade of plasma and she hoped it would be helpful to her friends.

Turning her head she watched the elevator rise and saw the familiar figure of her father. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself for the talk they were about to have. ' _I'm sure he's curious on how I went from a boy to a girl._ ' he thought ruefully.

Damas approached her and decided to sit on the steps next to Jak. "I am glad you came," he said, Jak looked at him from her peripheral vision. "I don't know what to say to you. In my mind you are still a little boy, but obviously something Praxis did changed that."

"The dark warrior program," Jak supplied. "It was an experimental program where Channelers were herded together, injected with dark eco, and then pitted against each other in horrifying fights that turned them into monsters." She paused in her explanation. "I was part of the one percent that changed genders after the first injection." She didn't look at him as she spoke. "The Precursor in Mar's tomb said there was no way to reverse this. Mar himself says he can make Adriana vanish into the background by giving me more control over the dark eco that flows through my veins. She says the only way to do that is to silence her with the opposite type of eco: light eco."

"Is dark eco the only type you can channel?" Damas inquired as he recalled that he use to run around the palace like lightning when he'd gotten into a stash of blue eco once or twice.

"Yeah." Jak rubbed her chin. "Though Adriana believes that if I take Mar's offer, that I could channel all eco, including dark and light." She looked at her father. "Do you think we'll be able to take out those dark Precursors that Ze-dura spoke about?" she asked changing the subject.

Damas gave a nod. "One thing I've learn as ruler of this dessert kingdom is that Wastelanders are survivors, and if these monster come here, they'll regret it." He then saw worry in her eyes. "Haven City survived the metal heads, they'll survive these monsters as well. Like Spargus and its citizens, Haven is durable and now that we have amiable relations going between our people, I believe we will survive this...invasion." He grabbed up some sand in his hand and let it run through his fingers. "Our people will come out of this stronger than ever."

Jak nodded. "Good, cause I'd hate this to be a waste of time."

"So," Damas touched his chin. "You and that boy. Should I be worried?"

Jak whipped her head around towards him and was about to defend Daxter when she saw the teasing look in Damas' eyes. She shook her head, her dreads moving with the slight movement and laughed a bit. "Yeah, you should." Her laughter continued as she stood up to leave. "But you don't have to. Dax watches my back and I his. He's always been a constant in my life, even when I was mute; he never judged me, just accepted me and became my voice when I didn't have one and when he got into trouble a few years back, I was there for him. We beat a couple of insane sages, stopped a Precursor robot from destroying the dark silo's and had fun doing it." She laughed. "We do dangerous things and in the middle of it all we usually end up saving a bunch of lives." She looked at him and smiled. "Worrying will just make your hair get even whiter. Let's just leave the worrying to somebody else who likes that kind of stuff and have fun kicking ass."

"Did I hear somebody say _kick ass_?" came Daxter's voice as he and Sig entered the room, the burly wastelander looked like he'd just upgraded his armor, which now was shinny and black, though it still looked like it was made from metal head skin and bones. "Who's ass are we kicking and where are they?" Daxter asked as he fingered the new rifle in his hands.

"Where'd you get that?" Jak asked taking a liking to the sleek look to the weapon.

"Babe, I hate to say this; but I'm having an affair and this is the new lady in my life," he stated with a very straight and serious face. "This is the Barrett M one-o-seven with a point fifty caliber, shoulder fired, semi-automatic sniper rifle. It's a long range sniper rifle, and uses a Leupold 4.5×14 mark four scope." Daxter wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Sig introduced us."

The wastelander chuckled. "With the way you were drooling I thought it best Cherry."

Daxter's cheeks flushed. "Eh, guilty as changed." He shrugged. "You know who else would love this gun?"

"Tess." They both stated remembering in seeing her fighting with a similar rifle before when taking out KG sentries during an airtrain raid. "Taryn would too," Jak said as an afterthought.

Daxter nodded. "Yep." He suddenly froze for a moment, causing Jak to raise an eyebrow at him in a silent question of _What?_ "I just realized that every woman I know in my life knows more about guns, explosives and how ta kill a guy in a hundred different ways than most guys would be cool with." He looked at her. "Makes me think if I'm a crazier than ole Vinny's was or if I just like crazy chicks."

Jak chuckled as she headed for the elevator with Daxter next to her, leaving Damas and Sig alone. "Does it matter?" She asked.

Daxter did quick thinking on that one. "Not really," he replied as the two gave each other a look that caused both to begin laughing as their ride began to descend into the shaft.

As the two left both Damas and Sig watched them leave, both having similar foreboding thoughts that they may be doomed if these two were to be their saviors. They didn't act like they had taken on a metal head King, dark sages or anything less than a lurker in their lives. They acted like kids, crazy kids. Damas looked at Sig. "Keep an eye on them. Make sure nothing kills them."

"Yeah," the wastelander said. "I was thinkin' about doin' just that." He picked up his staff weapon and began to walk towards the elevator shaft.

* * *

As Jak and Daxter drove their dune hopper back towards the wasteland temple, their scanners began to pick up something at the edge of the wasteland, a large ship-like structure. It took them an hour out of their way, but once they came to a stop they found themselves at a familiar archway structure.

"Jak," Daxter began, his eyes wide as he recalled this place. "It's Wasteland City. We've been here before when-"

"-when we passed through towards Gol and Maia's Citadel; it's just a day away from Volcanic Crater," Jak stated as she looked towards the giant volcano nearby. "Snowy Mountain use to be up there."

Daxter snorted, "Kinda drives it home as to how long it's been since we left Sandover."

"Samos said something about it being close to six hundred years." Her eyes looked across the ruins. Large tall buildings that once had shined in the sun with Precurorean metal now look rusted, had giant holes in them and scorch marks where fires had ragged and possibly killed hundreds of people. Jak squeezed her fist. "The metal heads did this," she said before suddenly hearing something.

 **'** **Seems not everything is dead here,'** came Adriana's voice.

Jak looked at a large tunnel where a skyship was floating above. "Seems we have company Dax." She gave her friend a look that meant they were about to do something dangerous and possibly stupid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh my gosh! It's been three months since I updated this story. I'm so sorry guys! I've seriously dropped the ball on this one. I hope everybody forgives me. Anywho, I hope to get another chapter out by either the end of the month or by the first week of March. I'm really into my Akatsuki no Yona story, but I do promise to finish this story! I swear it.


	22. Sneaky Surveillance

** **

**Chapter 22** : _Sneaky Surveillance_

* * *

 

 **Date** : _April 15, 3658_

 **Location** : _Ruins of Wasteland City_

Daxter laid his body out flat as he put his semi-automatic sniper rifle on it's tripod. His eye spying through the scope as he watched Jak sneak closer towards the airship's lowered elevator. The dozen or so men standing around didn't seem to notice her. He pulled the rock colored cloak that had been in the dune hopper over his head to ensure nobody could see him. As long as he didn't need to move very quickly, he'd be fine.

Jak pressed herself up against a rock wall and peered around a corner. Her blue eyes spied two men pacing back and forth around an opening in the mountain face. She could remember the alleyways and tunnels that lined this city. The royal family and the Princess who's uncle had been the red sage at Volcanic Crater. Strands of green/yellow hair blew in the wind and she was about to move when she saw a raven haired man walk out of the hole with several others who were carrying boxes filled with things. She frowned before looking skyward towards the airship. It was shaped like the old sea ship that use to sail near Sandover. It had a flag flying near the crows nest. Using her ability of sight she concentrated on the object until she found her eyes widening at the sight of the cross bones and skull. _Pirates!_ She thought, fear entering her mind for all but a second before Adriana spoke.

 **Bring them on!** The dark creature snarled.

Jak smirked. _That's true._ She watched the raven haired man for awhile longer. _Let's just wait on that. I want to know what's down in that hole._ She turned and snuck back to the hopper to wait for these men to leave with Daxter.

Daxter meanwhile sighed in relief as he watched Jak turn away and start heading back towards him. He then turned his scope on the men ahead of him and the boxes they were carrying. On the side of the boxes was a logo. He zoomed his scope in to get a better look. **_Barter Enterprizes_ ** was written on them with a Z. Daxter raised an eyebrow at that one. He'd never heard of that company, if it even was a company. He heard something and lifted his head slightly and saw Jak crouched low as she slid over to his position.

"Anything?" She asked quietly.

"Their ship is a pirate ship." Daxter stated having seen the glad at the top.

"Yeah, I saw that." She said as she slid onto her belly. "What else?"

"The boxes belong to some company named Barter Enterprizes, spelled with a Z."

Jak chuckled. Of course Daxter noticed the spelling. After Samos' _lessons_ on writing and reading when they were kids, the red head had a habit now of correcting people's spelling, even if he spoke like a hick on some days. "After they leave I want to check out that hole they're getting that stuff out of."

Daxter nodded in agreement. "If they're Sky Pirates, why are they here in the wasteland?" He asked. "The only city worth attacking is Spargus. The marauder city is worth shit. This place is dead."

Jak watched the last man get on the elevator. "Perhaps they're supplying for an attack." She said looking at Daxter. "There's the Precursor City now. They could be gearing up to attack that place."

Color drained from Daxter's face. "Shit." He pulled out his comm. unit and waited for the person he wished to talk to, to pick up after pressing the button.

King Damas's face appeared on the screen. Jak snatched it from Daxter. "Your majesty, we think you need to prepare the city for an attack."

"Why? What's going on?" He asked a frown appearing on his face.

"There's Sky Pirates in the wasteland." She reported. "We don't know why they're here but they just picked up some supplies from the ancient Wasteland City."

The King stood and grabbed the floating device. "Wasteland City has been lost to the sands of time. Are you saying you've found it?" He asked, his voice betraying his shock.

"I've been here before. I know where I am. So yes, we are there." Jak stated before frowning. "Why?"

"Jak, listen to me." Her father began the sound of the elevator in the background led them to know where the King was. "There was a rumor once that said before the war started with the Metal Heads the people of Wasteland City had created a weapon so great and so powerful that it was hidden away and the only one that could open and activate the weapon was those with the king's blood and those who were channeler's." He paused to let that sink it. "Jak, I want you to find that weapon. We may be able to use it against Errol and his army when they show up." Jak nodded. "Be careful."

Jak looked at Daxter as she handed him his comm. unit. "Get ahold of Bruter, ask him if he knows someone name Barter or knows who uses that company name." She shook her head. "I think the lurkers have Sky Pirates as an ally."

"Why?" Daxter asked her as he eyed her. "You've got that crazy look Jak."

She smiled at him, the dark eco in her blood swirling in her one eye turning it black. "We need ships. If we play nice, we may get some new toys to shoot shit with." Daxter shook his head as he got onto the comm. line with their lurker friend back in Haven City.

* * *

 

 _"....so remember, only a few drops and you won't be infected with the poison.....I wish I could give you a hug for continuing my legacy."_ The recording ended the holographic displayed image showed the obese crime lord Krew floating in his chair. A tall, slim female with amber eyes and dark blue hair pinned behind her head in a pleated bun with a red band and chopsticks stood looking at the hologram. She wore two pairs of golden earrings and a thickly braided necklace studded with golden, egg-shaped stones. Her clothes was a three-toned olive green jacket, held closed by a large belt, and white bell-bottom pants with a thick green stripe that runs from her hip to her ankle. She also wore blue, sandal-like high heel shoes. Her red lips were placed in a smile as she looked at a second hologram of a young green/blonde haired woman with a tri colored red haired young man. These were the two Krew wanted the most to race for him.

"I'll do it father." She said looking away as she began to look through the information on their friends. "But first I have to find a team for us out of all these names. Mizo won't know what hit him once we're through with this city." Outside her window the size Welcome to Krass City lit up as darkness fell across the crime infested city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay! I got another chapter out! I'm so happy! I didn't think I'd get to post this chapter so soon. I'm glad I am. Hope everybody enjoys it!!!


	23. A Meeting of the Merchants

** **

**Chapter 23** :  _Meeting of the Merchants_

* * *

 

 **Date** : _April 17, 3658_

 **Location** : _Outside Haven City's Walls_

Bruter's bright golden eyes surveyed the rough terrain outside the city walls as he waited for his old contact to come into sight. A bright yellow and black spotted creature lept onto the ground in front of him. It's body glowed and sparkled. His lurker eyes widening as he recalled what this creature was call. A muse. They were rare now days, metal heads having driven them far into the southern continent into the jungles. He reached into his pocket and found some bread. Pulling some of the food apart, he held it out for the creature. The cat-like creature sniffed the morsel before eating it greedily. Bruter pulled the creature into his arms before taking a piece of cloth and wrapping the creature tightly into it. He may be able to barter with it with a fellow lurker or perhaps even give it to Jak if she'd do a favor for him, now that he was doing this favor for her. He then placed the creature into his pack on his back.

He had just closed the snaps when he heard the telltale of a hellcat plane settling nearby. He waited a few more moments before a creature with blue skin and tusks coming up out of it's lips walked up to him. Barter was this ones name. He was a lurker as well, but more on the lizard end of their species. The two merchants sized one another up and down before approaching each other.

"Bruter." The male greeted the ape-like lurker.

"Barter." Bruter greeted as the two butted fists against each other in greeting. "I hear you are helping Pirates now."

The lizard lurker raised a brow at him. "Far Drop ain't no Haven City." was his reply. "They treat me right and don't try to cheat me."

"But you cheat them." Bruter chuckled causing the other to shrug.

"Gotta make a living." He stated with honesty. "Why you wanna know?"

"Friend found your company logo on boxes being hauled by Pirates. Wanted to know if you'd help us as well?" He stated.

Barter scratched his chin. For a lurker to call another friend they had to have earned each other's respect and possibly saved one another a few times. "Who is friend and why should I help them?"

"Her name is Jak, she is a fine warrior; took out metal head leader and-" he pointed at the Haven City wall. "Helped free brothers from Baron Praxis."

"Heard Praxis was dead." Barter stated as he recalled a scout coming back to Far Drop with news of Praxis' death. "She do it?" He asked.

"She's never said and I don't ask." Bruter replied with all honesty.

"What she want?" Barter felt antsy being out this far away from his territory, plus he really hated metal heads. Never found one near Far Drop. 

"Ships. Sky ships to take on an invading force." He paced as he gave the other the story of the ancients that Jak had relayed to him. With each passing moment he could see the doubt being erased from the others eyes. So that once he was done the other lurker looked upset.

"Dead gods should stay dead." was Barter's response to the tale he'd been told. He'd heard similar stories from discoveries by explorers. "I will give ships, if she helps us take care of problem."

"What problem?" Barter inquired as he tipped his head to the side.

"Aeropans." He snarled. "They are big problem. Not safe for smugglers and merchants with them around the Brink. Help keep them at bay and/or get rid of them and we give you as many ships as you want to fight and destroy old gods."

Barter thought for a moment. He couldn't sign Jak up for something that could take their greatest warrior away for months at a time. She was barely there for them now that she was helping the Wastelanders. "Will tell her and she will make contact if agreed to bargain."

The reptile lurker gave a nod before turning and lumbering away. After Bruter heard the ship leave he pulled out his comm. unit. "Jak, I met with him. He has a proposition for you." He said into the little device.

* * *

 

 **Location** :  _Freedom HQ_

Torn tapped his finger on the holographic display panel as he began to go over the data of the latest scout reports. He needed to get to the Port and create a southern HQ down at Daxter's bar. Unfortunately the Haven City Council was delaying his operations until Jak returned to the city; which could be a few more days. Until then Ashelin had her hands tied until something either happened or Jak returned. A puff of smoke was blown into his face causing him to look over at the dirty blonde next to him. Jinx had come to the Freedom side towards the end of the war with Praxis. He already hated Praxis since, like Torn, he was a former Blue Guard Special Forces. The two had been on the same side and hadn't known it until a few months ago.

"Will you stop that you pyromaniac!" He growled.

"Sheesh. Somebody needs to get laid." Jinx muttered causing the Commander to glare at him. Chuckling because he managed to get under Torn's skin, he looked at the display. "So what's going on?" He knew there shouldn't be that many red dots on the screen.

"The metal heads are gearing up for an attack." He stated. "All my scouts have ended up dead. Those who have returned reported of army size groupings."

"Well, since the bold and the beautiful killed their leader I doubt they're working together." Jinx stated earning a raised eyebrow at Jak and Daxters nickname from the demolition expert. "Look, even an idiot like myself knows that only a leader can force them to work. So if I was you I'd look into findin' that leader and kill 'im before a new Kor situation comes up ta bite us where the sun don't shine."

Torn sighed. "I know." He pushed a fallen dreadlock back. "The city council won't let me move my men into place."

"Then don't let it be an _official attack_." He stated with air quotes. "Say it was a war game exercise." He smirked as the commander seemed to like that idea. "Ta make it believable, bring it that gun gal Tess and that mechanic that made those sweet blaster mods for my sniper rifle." He smiled at the grin on the commanders face.

"It's perfect." Torn said as he began to call in the right people. Tess and Keira being the first people he contacted. He knew those two girls could take care of themselves when it came down to a fight. He needed the new Blue Squad Special Ops for this mission. It was time to do some exterminations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OMG! It's been a three months since I last updated this story. I'm so sorry everybody. You guys must be so upset. Okay, I will definitely focus more time on this story and I will finish it; eventually. LoL! I've been busy finishing my Inuyasha story and focusing on my Akatsuki no Yona stories that this got pushed to the side. I'm so sorry guys! But I'm back and I will keep updating this story.


	24. Plans and Exploration

** **

**Chapter 24** : _Plans and Exploration_

* * *

 

 **Date** : _April 17, 3658_  
**Location** : _Stadium_

 

"War Games?" Keira asked nobody in particular as she reread the message in her inbox. "What the heck is Torn thinking? We should be preparing for an attack." She knew that Haven Forest was being overrun by the smaller metal heads and the outer western wall was crawling with the bigger ones, not to mention there were mammoth sized ones in the wasteland that would cause trouble if given the chance and that wasn't even taking into consideration the flight based ones in the mountains.

Deciding she best grab some of her new mods for the scatter gun, just incase, she quickly ran over to her zoomer jetbike and made a quick beeline for the Freedom HQ. her mind abuzz with questions for the former ex-KG Commander. She drove straight for the Freedom League garage, parked her bike and made her way to the elevator lift. Once inside she almost ran into Tess, the voluptuous blonde smiled down at her friend as Keira took notice of the new Vulcan Fury mod on her hip. It had a lightning bolt on it.

Tess noticed Keira's intense stare at her hip and pulled a second mod from her bag. "It's a new mod I've been working on for the fury." She stated. "I know these are your babies, but I kinda wanted to improve your model." She smiled as Keira looked at the mod cartridge. "I call it the Arc Weilder mod. It's a laser cannon mode. The Arc Wielder emits a thick, continuous stream of death." She grinned at this part. "This beam can be swept from side to side to clear out entire rooms of enemies. Every moment the Arc Wielder is fired costs a single blue ammo unit."

"Wow Tess!" Keira exclaimed with amazement. "I'm very impressed." She also felt a bit jealous for not having invented this mod herself.

"I'm also working on a Needle Laser that emit clusters of laser bolts that can track enemies as they move;" she said proudly. "However, I'm having a problem with the tracking ability." She paused as the elevator lift came to a pause. She stepped into Keira's path as the doors opened and clasped her hands together. "Please help me?" She pleaded.

Keira smiled at her friend. "I suppose I could see what's going on." She paused and thought about it for a second. "Did you troubleshoot it?"

"Yes. The miniature robotic components that is in the clusters are working just fine." She stated with exasperation.

"Hmm..." Keira said thoughtfully as they walked down the hall into the main control room of HQ.

Torn and Jinx looked up from their war game plans, the two men had a look of two children about to go wild. Keira had seen that same look upon Jak and Daxter's faces most of her life and it hadn't changed since Jak's gender transformation. It was a look that meant trouble for them and headaches for her Father; though she doubted these two were trying to make her father upset. Now she was really interested in knowing what was going on.

"Thank-you for coming on such short notice." He turned towards the holographic display and brought up the map of the western side of Haven Forest. "At zero eight hundred this morning we sensors reported in movement of the enemy." The display showed hundreds of red dots on the screen. "Unfortunately, the council and their _infinite wisdom_ ," he said this sarcastically. "have order us down and to not act."

Keira heard the soldiers standing behind her and Tess begin to complain at this. "Sir," one man stepped forward. "If we're not to act on this, then why have you called us here?" He asked causing Keira to look at him. His black hair was buzz cut on either side of his head while the top was tied back into dreadlocks. He also had the same tattoo markings that Torn had.

Torn smirked. "Name and rank officer?" He asked the young man.

"Lieutenant Major Davis Dickens, Sir!" He saluted the Commander who chuckled.

"Lieutenant, we are doing what's called a War Game. If our War Game happens to take us into the hot zone, there's no problem with us eliminating the enemy;" Torn's gravely voice made it sound like this was truly a game and not an upcoming battle. "now is there?"

Dickens chuckled. "No sir, not if it means I get to kill a few drones, grunts and perhaps a sentry or two." A few of the men chuckled.

"You'll get your chance." Torn stated. "You are Blue Squad our very Special Ops team. You are made up of the six best fighters, four explosive experts and three heavy weapons officers." He looked at each of them. "The explosive experts will team up with my friend Jinx here and go through the northern gate and make your way to the western gate where you will set up traps for our metalhead friends." He smirked at the glee filled looks on the young men. "The heavy weapon specialists will go with Tess here through the southern gate and make your way around to the back of our _friends,_ " he emphasised that part. "and wait until you receive my signal, at which point you begin to blast them apart at their flanks." He looked at Keira and the rest of the group. "The rest of you will be teaming up with myself and Hagai here and we'll be taking them on from the front. We're the distraction to the other two groups. We keep their attention on us and kill as many as we can in as short of amount of time." He looked at each person. "I don't want casualties. I want everybody to come home." He glared at them making most straighten their backs a bit. "Or else there will be hell to pay."

"Sir, yes Sir!" The group of soldiers yelled.

"We leave out at dawn." Torn said before dismissing the group.

* * *

 

 **Location** : _Wasteland City Ruins_

Daxter hated ruins, he really did. They always brought them trouble, for him especially. It was how he ended up turning into an ottsel, it was how they had even started their adventure. He tapped his foot restlessly as he watched Jak's back as they went deeper into the ruins. He recognized where they were. It was the ancient palace ruins. Jak and him had explored under the palace once Gol and Maia had been killed in the dark silo's. Rina, the Princess of Wasteland City, had wanted these caverns mapped and for two hundred and seventy orbs, they had done it for her. Back then Jak had wanted to do it for free, but he; Daxter, had negotiated for the orbs. Now he wished they still had that map! "Eh, Jak, buddy..." He paused when he heard something.

Jak's feet stopped as she turned her head to look at Daxter. "You okay Dax?" She asked, her voice calm and steady causing her friend to look at her.

"Didn't ya hear that?" He asked, his muscles tensing.

"Yeah." She said with a shrug. "Sounded like a swamp rat." She began to walk away.

"I hated those things." He shivered at the memory of those creatures. They were as big a Jak's foot and faster that a raging lurker.

"You hated everything in that swamp." She mumbled with a quiet laugh.

"Hey!" Daxter cried out. "You be a foot high and have everything tryin' ta eat ya and see you like it!"

Jak chuckled. "I think I'll stick to being turned into a girl and loosing my man bits thank-you." She teased causing Daxter to slap himself.

Pulling his hand away from his face Daxter rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, yeah." He said with a wave of his hand when he noticed Jak had stopped walking. Looking up he saw a lightning bolt on the door. "Blue eco?" He said questioningly.

"Yeah." Jak said looking around. "Adriana says I can still channel certain types of eco, but that it's draining on me."

"Blue always tuckered you out before." Daxter stated causing Jak to nod.

"I know." She looked around for the vent and found one covered. Walking over to it she pushed the cover off before seeing the bright blue substance burst out of the vent. Sticking her hand out into the current she grimace as pain shot up her arm. Quicker than Daxter to blink she flew to the door causing the rust covered wheel to roll away and open indefinitely. Bending over she panted. _Note to self._ She thought. _Stay away from blue eco_.

 **Agreed.** She heard Adriana say within her. The eco creature nodding in agreement in the corner of her mind.

"Let's go Dax." She said turning to continue their exploration never noticing the tiny drone camera that was following them into the deeper parts of the ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay! I got another chapter out this month! I feel so proud of myself and I only got distracted three times! That's an improvement. Lmbo! Finally, a battle in the making. This should be interesting to write. It's been awhile since I wrote one in this story. Hmm... Should everybody live or should there be casualties? Perhaps heavily sustained injuries instead? I've gotta think on this one. ^_^


	25. War Games

** **

**Chapter 25** : _War Games_

* * *

 

 **Date** : _April 18, 3658_  
**Location** : _Freedom HQ - Armory_

Keira had done a lot in her short lifetime. She'd survived several wild lurker invasions in Sandover as a child. She'd helped Jak and Daxter get to Gol and Maia Akron's citadel and had assisted in stopping them from destroying the dark eco silos which would have obliterated life from their world. She had survived Haven City, stopped an invasion of metal heads and restored the power grid with the help of many technicians. Now she was about to apart of a ground invasion to stop the metal heads from doing whatever it was they were doing in Haven Forest. So as she tightened the armor on her arms and legs, she found her hands shaking slightly in the gauntlets. _It's going to be okay._ She thought with a nod. She felt a hand land on her shoulder and saw one of the special forces soldiers next to her.

"You ain't gonna go spewin' on us, now are ya?" The soldier asked before pushing the visor up on the helmet revealing a young woman with bright green eyes. "Name's Quinn."

"Keira." She said offering her hand which the other took and shook. "And no. I won't. It's not my first firefight." She replied as she reached for her new gun mods.

The woman leaned forward when she saw Keira's blaster change into a sniper rifle. "Nice." She whistled. "I'm a sniper myself, but that'a scope looks a heck'a better than mine." She eyed it before looking at the girl. "What's it's range?"

"Almost four hundred meters." She replied. "It's my best rifle." She saw the woman practically salivating at the gun. "I mostly build weapons and test them. I rarely go out in the field." She handed her gun to Quinn. "You can use it if you want. Tell me what you think of it and what needs to be fixed. I also have my peacemaker, scatter gun and vulcan mods I can use."

"Yer serious?" She questioned Keira who nodded. "Yes!" She whooped with joy before taking the gun and checking the scope setting, the weight and ensuring that it had enough yellow ammo units for it, but decided to grab a few more and placed them in her pack on her hip.

Keira chuckled and smiled at the joy the soldier was showing in gaining a new weapon. _Jak acts that way too when she gets something new._ She placed a pistol on her hip before grabbing the ammo for her three other mods before grabbing another gun and switched it over to the scatter gun mod. She smiled when she looked at the number on the mod. There were three mod versions of the scatter gun and she'd only just finished the third version yesterday morning. Nothing like the present to test things out.

"Oi, kid." Quinn called out towards Keira. "What's this switch here?" She pointed to the switch that would change the sniper blaster into something else.

"It changes the velocity of the bullet from a normal sniper bullet to a ricochet type." She explained. "It'll allow one bullet to kill multiple targets."

"Sweet eco!" Quinn explained as she grabbed Keira's helmet from off of the top of the locker before handing it to her. "You got any other goodies you can throw my way?" She inquired with a wiggle of her eyebrows which caused Keira to laugh.

"Sorry, I gave my explosive ones to Jinx and his team." She could've laughed at the pout. "But I'm working on a new grenade. However I'm still in the test phase of that. I also am working on a vibrating sword that works off of eco crystals, but I'm still have power outlet issues with it. Otherwise, not really. Sorry." She apologized with a shrug.

"Heh, s'okay." Quinn stated as the two began walking down the halls towards the Commander's rendezvous point at the city airlock that led into the sewers where the rest of their team was waiting.

* * *

 

 **Location** : _Haven Forest - Southern Gate_

Lieutenant Major Davis Dickens held onto the automatic turret that was in the transport vehicle as Tess drove the vehicle over the tops of the trees. The six others that sat in the transport felt their stomachs flip-flop every time she made a dip or swerved through the tree-line. It made Dickens thankful to have made it a habit of never eating before a mission, but even so, he was feeling a bit sick to his stomach. Finally they landed in a flat line area and as the door to the back of the transport opened, everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Tess hefted her vulcan fury over her shoulder and grabbed the backpack filled with the ammo for the weapon and it's second mod form. The first was like a mini-railgun while the second was her invention and could kill several dozen metal heads with it's electrical current. She was kinda giddy at being able to test her baby out. She could see the queasiness in some of the men's eyes due to her driving skills. She could still remember Jak's reactions when she'd driven with her and giggled inwardly at the joy on the other woman's face while poor Daxie had been left muttering something about knowing another crazy female driver.

A second pair of boots clicked across the metal floor of the transport behind Tess. A purple haired woman with a double barrel pistol stood there looking over everything. Her eyes scanned the forest as she tightened the armor on her chest with a single hand. "See anything Taryn?" Tess asked as she watched the boy's place the last turret in place. This gave them twelve automatic turrets that would pop up from behind something. They had a sensor that could tell the difference between a metal head and an elf, which was a good thing.

Taryn looked down at the screen of her flying drone. It was built to look like one of the wasp-like metal heads so that it wouldn't gain any attention. It even could send out sounds like one of those creatures if it needed to. The camera onboard the drone gave a three hundred and sixty degree view. "Nothing in our vicinity at the moment." She replied. "I'll have to thank Keira for this bad boy when we get back." This statement caused Tess to smile. "The girl has talent."

"Don't I know it." Tess said as she helped the boys begin to troubleshoot the turret. Once done they moved back to the vehicle only for Taryn to be in the pilots seat.

"Why don't you let me drive this time love." the woman said as she waited for the boys to get into the cargo hold of the transporter.

"Was it my driving?" Tess asked as she got into the co-pilots seat.

"You kinda remind me of when I was trying to teach Zimon to drive." She looked at her friend. "You never want to ride with him in the drivers seat; just a warning."

Tess laughed as they rose up into the air and returned to their original position and rejoined their platoon of thirty-six men, all of which were former special ops that had defected and become apart of the underground before the newly formed Freedom League had been created. Tess knew most of these men. She had fought with them, slept in the same barracks and eaten with them. She'd willingly die for them and as their new CO, she thought this was going to be fun. She'd divided the thirty-six men into six men squads, two squads per section. That way the enemy didn't get the drop on them as they pushed their way through the forest. She just wondered how Jinx's group was coming.

* * *

 

 **Location** : _Haven Forest - Northern Gate_

It wasn't even daylight when Jinx and his group of twenty men made their way through the silent tunnels under Haven City. They went through the northern gate, but under it, instead of above like most would've. They made their way west through the muck and dirt and Precursors knew what else; though by the smells Jinx could give an educated guess, he just didn't want to.

They then made their way out of the underground tunnels into a hidden cave where they began to assemble their bombs. He had several men stay on lookout as they assembled his babies, some of which were quite delicate. Afterwards they began to go through their game plan and looked at the maps that Torn had given them. They would move in five men groups, which meant four groups. Two people in each group would be heavily armed; one would be a sniper, the other heavy weapons with expertise in things like a rocket launchers.

They then made their way into the nest, very quietly placing the bombs in and around the nest. A few well place incinerate bombs were placed at the center of the nest. As soon as the bombs and traps were in place inside and out of the nest, the men turned and ran like the devil himself was on their tail.

As dawns first light began to filter into the forest Torn's voice could be heard over the helmet comms. "Team bravo, have the package been delivered?"

Across the forest Tess and her men crouched low into the grass as they readied their turrets for the first metal heads to make an appearance as they listened for Jinx's reply. "All packages have been delivered and await to be opened Team Alpha." He replied.

"Team Omega, are you in position to take on any stragglers?" Torn asked across the comms.

"We are, Team Alpha." She responded as she put the second mod onto her vulcan fury. The arc weilder was waiting and ready to be used.

"Team Bravo, release the present's contents." Torn said as he and his men got into position about a mile outside the front of the nest.

As the sun rose higher above the horizon and the morning birds began their songs a loud explosion was heard around the entire area of Haven Forest followed by a blazing fire as the metal head's new nest went up in flames and as the surviving residents of the nest began to flee from their home the sounds of gunfire could be heard.

* * *

 

 **Location** : _Ruins of Wasteland City - Underground Tunnels_

Jak and Daxter came to another closed door. This one had a symbol on it that made Jak smirk. It was the make for dark eco and gathering an orb of darkness in her hand, Jak released it at the door until in opened by rolling away. Locks snapped open as rust on the door and it's gears was forced away by the dark power. As the duo walked into this room, the door snapped shut as the gears moved back into place.

The floor lit up with blue eco enabled LED lights on the floor and walls. Yellow eco lanterns lit the ceiling up, giving the room an eerie but soft look. "Jak?" Daxter questioned causing the dark warrior to pull out her tachi sword from it's sheath, the blade began to vibrate; almost like it was excited for a fight. A sudden click and the sound of gears moving caused the floor to raise a few meters before something from the center of the room lowered and then allowed the room to return to it's normal level. At the same time a frozen tank suddenly raised out of the hole and laid flat on the room's surface.

The two best friends looked at each other with raised eyebrows before approaching the frozen tank that was quickly thawing. Jak's hand touched the lid of the long tank that looked to be able to hold somebody in it. Inscribed onto the side was the word ANNALINA. "Graceful light." Jak said softly, "It's a Precursorean name " she explained to Daxter. Pushing the lid off of the tank fully the heat of the room made whatever was cold inside to fog up the room. The cool crystals making Jak shiver slightly. When she gave a sudden gasp Daxter moved to look at what was inside. His eyes widening and jaw dropping instantly.

* * *

 

Eyes of pure white light opened to the world around them. Slowly muscles began to move for the first time in a millennium. Eyes slowly focused on what was in front of them as the brain regulated the blood flow and heartbeat which allowed for better in take of air as lungs filled with air for the first time in years. Long ears twitched at the sound of a gasp before the head turned towards the dark being next to it. "Mar?" the voice of the being was light and gentle. "Brother." the feminine voice continued. Trying to regain what she had forgotten, the pale young woman opened and closed her eyes a few more times and on instinct she felt her hand move forward to touch what she thought was her brother.

Instead a hand grabbed into hers. "No, I'm not Mar." A gentle but war hardened voice answered her. Slowly the woman's eyes came into focus. First thing she saw was the messy green/blonde hair of a young Elf woman and the second was the handsome face of a tri-colored young Elf man. "You're a Precursor?" The woman asked, her voice sounded as if she was accusing her of something.

No sense in hiding it. Were her thoughts. "Yes, I was." She answered. "Like Mar, I too took it upon myself the look of an Elf in order to to help them ward off the Hora Quan scourge and fight off Errol." She slowly sat up as her mind cleared more and more. "My brother placed me in this cryo pod in order to ensure that I would survive into the age that killed the metal head leader which is when Errol and his dark makers would return."

"We already know about the dark ones." Jak stated as she walked away from the cryo pod. "We found one of your floating fortresses that had an active AI onboard." She debated on telling her the name of the AI when Daxter spoke.

"Ever hear of Ze-dura?" He asked as he cocked his head at the woman as he noticed that she had glowing blue lines on her arms and neck. They were interesting tattoo's, if that's what they were.

"Yes. I'm not surprised she survived." She stated as she got a good look at the two, along with their weapons. They were both dirty and looked as if they'd been crawling around in dirt filled pits. "She is one of the few true AI's that were created."

"True AI?" Jak inquired.

"It's a long winded explanation." She said. "Mar would know more about it." She looked around her. "Where is he?"

The two friends looked at each other before Jak held out her hand. "He's not here, but for now, we need to leave." The woman took her hand. "By the way, I'm Jak Mar, Mar's descendant." The woman's eyes widened at this revelation. "This is my boyfriend and best friend, Daxter."

"A.K.A. Orange Lightning." Daxter stated as he snapped his fingers at the two women which gained a laugh from Jak and blank state from the other woman.

"I'm Annalina, I'm the Precursor and Warrior of Light eco." She said softly.

"Huh." Daxter said rubbing his chin. "The white hair and white/blue eyes now make sense." The woman smiled at him. She was small in stature like Jak, wore Precursor made armor around her legs and torso, but left her arms bare. She had metal fingerless gloves and gadgets attached to her hip including what looked like a pistol.

Jak smiled at Daxter who rolled his eyes, Annlina looked nervous from the look Jak was giving her. "Jak likes your armor." Daxter said with a roll of his eyes.

"What?" Jak asked trying sound innocent as Daxter headed towards the second door exit. "Can't a girl enjoy looking at stuff?" This led the two friends to bicker for a moment as the Precursor found herself, for a moment, lost in a memory of a fiery red head yelling teasingly at Mar while Mar yelled obscenities back in his much younger days. _Could it be?_ She wondered. _Eagan, is this boy from your line?_ She felt tears threatening to spill at the thought that her closest friend having had a child survive from his line as well. _Perhaps there are others._ She thought with hope as she pushed back her tears and followed the duo through the dark tunnels. _Perhaps there's still hope that this species will overcome Errol and his dark makers._ As she saw a light at the end of the tunnel she couldn't help but smile. _I cannot wait to see what will come of these two. It shall be interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay! I got another chapter out of my story! I'm so happy. ^_^


	26. Battle

** **

**Chapter** **26** : _Battle_

* * *

 

 **Date** : _April 18, 3658_

 **Location** : _Haven Forest - south side_

As the sun rose higher above the horizon and the morning birds began their songs a loud explosion was heard around the entire area of Haven Forest followed by a blazing fire as the metal head's new nest went up in flames and as the surviving residents of the nest began to flee from their home the sounds of gunfire could be heard. The turrets lit up the area with firepower as the larger monstrous metal heads rushed out of the nest screeching in pain from the homemade bombs when one suddenly stepped onto a burried land mine which set off a chain reaction as the first went off the other two dozen exploded which caused blood, body parts and dirt to shoot up into the air. Pained cries from the creatures hit filled the air as the turrets suddenly stopped shooting.

Tess held her vulcan gun ready to begin shooting. As the seconds passed oh so slowly she felt her trigger finger twitch as she waited and waited; but nothing was coming out of the nest from her side. Her men held their positions, nobody wanting to be the reason for failing this mission. A sudden noise from the sky caught her attention. Lifting her eyes skyward she saw dozens of drones lifting into the air and heading their way.

"DRONES!" Tess yelled as she fired the arc weilder, the electrical current frying the nervous system of any drone metal head who was dumb enough to not dodge the the onslaught.

Next to her, the soldiers began firing their weapons. A loud bang behind her, told Tess that her sniper division was hard at work to ensure nobody would be killed by the flying swarm. Her attention was then drawn to the spider type metal heads as they began to come up out of the ground. _Shit._ She cursed metally as she began to pull her men back to a secondary location. Men located in the thicker area of the forest spotted the arachnid metal heads and began to blast them with their normal blaster mods. Not liking the results, Tess switched her gun mods to a scatter gun mod and smiled as the concussive rounds shattered the creatures insides and splatter them on the ground. A blast from the northern side of the nest told Tess that Jinx and his men were running into a similar problem with their enemies.

One of her squads could be head over the comm. system yelling. "This is Echo Bravo. We need assistance! We're being overrun by Stingers!"

"Echo Bravo, this is Team Leader Omega." Tess spoke to the frightened soldier. "Shoot them between the eyes and don't stop firing until every last one of those bastards are killed. Don't loose focus!"

"We are ma'am!" He yelled. "But these didn't come out of the nest. These came out from behind us in the caves!"

Tess' eyes widened. They'd forgotten that there would probably be more metal heads in the surrounding area. Just because they hadn't seen the enemy didn't mean they weren't there. "Don't loose focus, I'm headed your way."

"No ma'am," came another voice she recognized. "My men and I will do it."

"Lieutenant Major Davis Dickens," she said his name with authority. "make sure you get those men to safety ASAP!"

"That's the plan ma'am!" He yelled back with a smile displayed on his lips. Turning to his men, Dickens gave them a signal to head towards the caves that were in the western section of the forest; just beyond the back side of the nest.

 

* * *

 

 **Location** : _Haven Forest - north side_

Jinx threw a plasmite grenade over his head. The resulting screech made him smile as he took a puff from his cigar. The other two demolition experts who were with him had climbed up the side of the cliff that the cave was caved into. They were sniping off the small fry enemy one by one. They had yet to see any sentinels or see any camouflaged metal heads. The inferred goggles that Keira had given everybody made it impossible for the enemy to his from them. The smoke in the air made it hard to breathe or see properly. The goggles helped; a lot.

Pulling his bayonet dagger from it's sheath he peered out of the cave and spotted a single sentinel patrol with it's back to him. These metal heads held a staff weapon that shot red electricity out of them. Rarely did one get caught and if they were the weapon was always destroyed. Remembering his old special forces training he came up behind the bastard dug his knife to the hilt into the back of the enemy's head, the metal head gave a gurgle as it died. Dropping the weapon from it's hands, Jinx quickly pulled his knife out of the creatures skull and picked up it's staff weapon. The girl's will like this. He thought thinking of Keira and Tess. Those two were like two peas in a pod. Strapping the weapon onto his back, he went back into his hiding place.

 

* * *

 

 **Location** : _Haven Forest - west side_

When Dickens and his five men arrived at the caves he found that he was glad for the air filters that were built within his armor's helmet as the sight of men with their intestine's falling out of their body cavities was almost too much to bear. He heard Hickens and Tel'v both make gagging sounds as they found two more men in the same condition.

"We have three KIA's Team Alpha." He said over the channel to Torn.

A sad sigh was heard from their leader. "Tag them to be transported out of here." A sudden curse was heard from the older man. "Fuck this shit." He heard Torn throw something that made a ding. "Kill those sentries damnit!" A slew of gunfire was heard over the comm. followed by an explosion from a grenade before it went dead on their end.

Dickens chuckled at the ex-KG commander's use of the language. Soldiers were always so colorful when it came to battle. "Alright, let's find those last three boys and bring them home safely." He told his men before they spread themselves out into a search formation.

Slowly they made their way through the cave system. They came into contact with a few stinger scorpion type metal heads but nothing big enough to gut a man like those three had been. The caves went deep underground, a shaking from above made them all pause in their pursuit. Nobody moved a muscle until the shaking stopped. Thankfully the cavern ceiling seemed to be able to take the sudden earthquake.

Dicken's switched his goggles on his helmet over to night vision while his men kept the inferred on theirs. They pushed forward until they came to a huge cavern filled with eggs. "Fuck." He heard Tel'v curse and had to concur with that assessment. In the center of the egg nest was a huge egg that was the size of Freedom HQ and next to it were the three missing marines unconscious but otherwise unharmed. However getting to them was going to be tricky as there were five crab heads guarding the makeshift nest. Ducking behind a large egg he opened a comm. line with Jinx.

"Team Omega, this is Dicken's; I need assistance in making a bomb big enough to crack a really big egg." Silence answered him.

"Could you repeat that there request?" came the ex-special ops officer. "Cause it sounded like ya wanted to blow up an egg?"

"We have a huge ass egg in the caves that big enough to be the next metal head leader's egg." Dicken's said sounding a big upset that nobody had, had any intel on this thing. "So yeah, I wanna blow it up."

"What kind of grenades do ya have kid?" Jinx inquired as his mind began to think up ways to destroy a metal head leader egg.

"I've got eight plasma, six powder and two plasmite." He stated as his men looked through their scopes on their assault rifles, keeping tabs on both friendlies and the enemy.

"Yer team mates?" was Jinx's next question.

Dickens turned to his fellow soldiers who began laying their own grenades down. "Okay. I've got thirty-two plasma, twenty powder and ten plasmite."

There was a chuckle from the pyro expert. "OOOH!" He moaned. "Yer gonna have fun." He chuckled again. "Anybody got tape or rope." He smiled before continuing. "Okay. Place the plasmite together. Tape them up or use rope. Then wrap the powder grenades around those and finally place the plasma ones next them. Make sure they're in a circle and wrapped tightly." He waited a second. "Next place the bomb on the egg and run like hell after you trigger one of the grenades." He chuckled. "Have fun kiddies."

Dicken's shook his head before signing off. Looking at Ash, he saw that she'd been following directions to the tea. Once the bomb was finished it was as big as beach ball and as heavy as a lurker. "First thing's first." He said. "We kill the crabs, get the men out of here and then I'll set the bomb off."

"Think we have time for all that sir?" Ashtar asked looking at his sister who was smiling under her helmet at him.

"We make time." Dicken's stated as he lined up his first shot with the head of the biggest crab head who wore gold armor which made him stand out. _He's the commander._ he thought. _He's definitely bigger than the rest._ His finger pulled the trigger, the first shot made impact with an invisible force field. _Shit!_ "They've got a barrier shield!" He yelled in the comm. gaining curses from his men. The canon's that the crab heads held began to fire in their direction. Staying low, Dickens moved in order to bring the heat away from his men. He saw Tel'v move the opposite direction and together they began to pummel the shields with bullets. As soon as the shields dropped the smaller crab heads began to shoot at them when suddenly the big golden one's head exploded as Jorge shot him with his armor piercing bullets. Unfortunately those bullets didn't pierce the shield around the big egg; however they did do a good job at killing the smaller ones. As soon as they were dead the team ran up to the egg and began to assess how badly the three captive men were.

Ash and her brother Ashtar both moved the bomb into place at the base of the egg after Dickens had found the shield generator and destroyed it. That was when the smaller eggs began to wobble. Dicken's growled lowly. "Get them out of here!" He yelled causing his team to pick the injured men up, hell with their wounds.

Staying behind Dicken's smirked under his helmet as the first egg opened to reveal a stinger, the next was a drone. Pulling his pistol out he began to shoot each one. He was buying his people time. Each time his gun went off was another second his people got further away from the blast zone. Seeing the larger ones were beginning to crack; Dicken's quickly turned around, pulled a pin and then ran as fast as he could. He knew he only had ten seconds to get as far away as he could and hoped that him buying time for his men would count towards something. One question boggled his mind though. Why were the eggs down here and not in the actual nest?

 

* * *

 

 **Location** : _Haven Forest - east side_

Keira kept up a steady volley of bullets as sentries, sentinels and arthropods came out of the ground and trees nearby. The sentries and sentinels returned fire in vain attempts to distract them from the escaping smaller fries, but that didn't works as many of the smaller metal heads were being killed by the gas bombs that Torn had laid about the area. The helmets that everybody was wearing kept them safe from the gas toxins. Some was harmless to elves, but most was some sort of nerve gas that would kill anything. Everybody was blinded by the dust, smoke from the first explosion or from the gas, making Keira glad that she'd installed inferred goggles into the helmet gear that everybody wore.

Suddenly the bullets for her vulcan fury ran dry, forcing Keira to switch mods and go to her scatter gun, concussive rounds did a lot of damage to the inner organs of metal heads. The smaller ones it only took one blast to kill them, sentries it took three rounds, but crab heads; it usually took three rounds and even then it was safer to use a fourth just as a precaution. Upon hearing a cry, Keira turned her head and spotted a stinger trying to overtake a soldier. Grabbing her dagger that Torn had handed he earlier, she pulled it from it's sheath and stabbed the creature through it's torso before assisting in helping the soldier stand.

It was then she felt a shaking under her feet. Turning she spotted Torn looking down. It didn't make sense. There were no fault lines near Haven to warrent an earthquake, unless...

 _SHIT!_ Her mind screamed. "RUN!" She yelled as she pushed the soldier she'd just help out of the way. Behind her the ground exploded as a metalpede burst out of the ground.

"FUCK!" She heard the man next to her curse and could only concur with the word he had used.

They were truly fucked if these creatures were here as well. The only thing that could take out one of these things was a wastelander. Her eyes widened for a millisecond as she recalled a prototype weapon she had been working on for the peacemaker. Flicking the switch on her gun she swapped her scatter gun mod for the peacemaker and flipped a switch for it to change into the peacemaker bomb she had been working on.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" She yelled causing everybody to look at her like she was insane, even Torn thought she was crazy; but as she leveled her weapon at the charging monster, everybody did as she commanded. As the shot blasted out of her gun, Keira jumped behind a boulder. The shot connected with the giant metalpede's torso and like that a hot sizzling flash of light exploded in the area. When the heat and light settled, all the soldiers turned to see nothing but ash and destruction laying waste to a once beautifully green area of the forest.

Cheers erupted as everybody began clapping Keira on the back and shoulders for not only killing those they'd been fighting but leveling what was left of the nest. Keira on the other hand looked blankly at the destruction she'd caused. She had never intended her mod to be that strong. Well, at least it worked incase it was needed again. Looking down at the bullet counter she saw that, that single shot had taken nearly half of the dark eco used for the peacemaker rounds. Yes, it was destructive; but at a cost.

When suddenly the ground began to shake once more when an explosion was heard coming from the caves in the western section of Haven Forest.

 

* * *

 

 **Location** : _Haven City - Freedom HQ_

Ashelin looked at the video of the battle in Haven Forest from her office. It would seem her once-upon-a-time lover had taken things into his own hands and had gone against the Haven Counsel to destroy the metal head nest; for which she was thankful for. Taryn had been feeding her footage of the battle from the drone that had been hovering above the forest. She was thankful that most everyone seemed to have made it out of there, for now.

She pressed a couple of buttons on her console and erased the file completely, never noticing that in the corner of the console a recording application had recorded the battle from the file and had saved it before she had erased it. The application then vanished from the console with a blink as the file was sent to the main data bank hidden in the old electric station where thousands of tiny robots were filing information away for their master. Slowly a holographic display unit came to life. A small elf AI appeared on it as it began watching the battle that played out before him. Nodding he sent to file away to be looked at upon another time.

The AI was male with bifocal glasses on. Her wore engineering clothing with suspenders holding up his pants and a lab coat over his shoulders. A name tag on the coat read Dr. Vincent, who had been the head scientist during Baron Praxis' reign. He had been considered brilliant but a bit paranoid during his living life. Now as an AI, he was esentric, but a bit more stable than he once had been. For months he'd been keeping track of his friends and their whereabouts in order ascertain whether or not he should show them he was still very much alive.

"I believe it's time I appear before my old acquaintances." He said to nobody but himself. A line of comm. numbers appeared in front of him with an image of the person next it. A line of numbers became highlighted next to an image of a young blond/green haired woman and tri color red haired male. Nodding the AI elf began to sequence of dialing the number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I had a heck of a time posting this chapter, but it finally uploaded correctly. I'm procrastinating by writing this chapter for this story. I really should've finished my other story, but I couldn't get this battle scene out of my mind. I hope everybody liked it!


	27. New Mission

** **

**Chapter 27** : _New Mission_

* * *

 

 **Date** : _April 18, 3658_  
**Location** : _Wasteland City Ruins_

When Jak, Daxter and Annalina made their way to the surface, the bright light caused Jak to squint her eyes slightly. Pulling her goggles over her eyes, Daxter followed suit. The two best friends lowered themselves to the ground and began to search for any nearby enemies. Annalina noticed their behavior immediately and took out her pistol, the weapon charging its power cells instantly. Jak waved Daxter over to take the left as she took the right. The two quickly scanning the area for both sky pirates and metal heads. Seeing neither, Jak waved Annalina her way. The three then made their way back to the hopper where they saw Sig's monster of a truck waiting for them. The dark skinned elf quirked a Single brow at the glowing being that was walking in between the two friends.

"Well chilipeppers, it seems you found something down in that shaft." he said with a nod at the obvious warrior between them.

"This is Annalina, she's a precursorean warrior who was on ice down below." Daxter explained before approaching Sig. "Uh, hey, big guy? Can I ride wit ya?"

Jak rolled her eyes. "He doesn't like how I drive." she explained as she walked over to her ride.

"I don't mind." Sig said with a smirk. "We have a job ta do anyways Cherry." he said causing Daxter's ears to twitch.

"Do I wanna know?" he asked with a suspicious tone towards Sig who chuckled.

"Probably not." He said with a deeper chuckle.

Daxter gave a deep groan. "Whatever. As long as I get ta shoot somethin' I'ma be happy." he said as he jumped up onto the turret that was attached to Sig's rig. "What we killin'?"

"Metal heads." Sig stated simply before flooring the pedal to the metal and leaving Jak in a trail of dust.

Jak chuckled when her comm unit suddenly gave a sound. Answering the beeping sound she saw the image of Bruter appear. "Jak, I met with him. He has a proposition for you." the purple furred lurker stated causing Jak to look at him with shock.

"What is it?" she asked as she watched Annalina climb onto her rig.

"He needs you to get rid of some bad guys for him." the lurker merchant stated excitedly.

"Pirates?" she asked.

Bruter shook his head. "No." he stated. "Aeropans."

Jak looked at the device with a quizzled look. "Uh…" she began as she tried to think of where she had heard that name.

"They is bad guys!" Bruter yelled into the comm unit. "They the ones that created DWP. Lady Ashelin looked up the information on them for me long time ago." he stated. "They experimented on Bruter's clan. They killed many, long time ago, before Baron Praxis came into power."

Jak could feel Adriana begin snarling. It was true that because of Praxis' experiments that Jak had gone from male to female, but they experimentation had left her with tormenting dreams and with a fractured mind. She under no illusions that she was possibly going insane, very slowly and that Adriana may one day become the dominant mind. It was her greatest fear. "To be able to create some chaos to the people truly responsible for what's happened to me, sounds like some fun." Annalina looked at her with a questioning looked caused Jak to chuckle. "How far am I to go?"

"Far Drop." Bruter answered. "I'll send you the coordinates." he said before smiling. "Good luck!"

Placing he unit back into her pack, she started the engine and smiled at the other woman. "Now to go get a ship or a cruiser." she said with a wicked smile. "Whichever I find first." With that said she pulled the release lever and went flying across the the desert and was rewarded to hear the screams of a very worried and frightened Precursor as she pressed the button that accelerated their speed and sent the flying faster then ever before the hopper did what it was named for and hopped over the large gap's and canyons that were between them and Spargus City.

* * *

 

 **Location** : _Wasteland Dessert_

Daxter screamed as another pterodactyl type metal head suddenly dive bombed them as Daxter shot the turret when another bomb from the creature was sent towards them. This is when having a flying girlfriend would come in handy! he mentally screamed as he swore to never get into a vehicle with Sig again when he said they were going to shoot metal heads. These weren't metal heads, these were mutants! Another stegosaurus type metal head fell to the ground which caused the canons on its back to explode as the eco inside became unbalanced.

"Woo-hoo!" he cheered as the ninth monster finally fell dead.

"Good job cherry!" he heard Sig praise him and felt that warm feeling of having done something good fill his chest. "You've been practicing."

"Jak's idea." he stated with a bright smile. "Tessie poo has been helpin' when she can too." he smiled as he got another metal head monster in his sights. "My friends are great. They wanna make sure ole Orange Lightning is in fit condition talked kill monsters."

Sig chuckled. "So, how serious are things between you and the King's kid?" he asked, Damas having wanted to ensure the two were serious and not just playing around until somebody got hurt.

"Eh." Daxter began. "Well, I'ma very serious. Love her." He tapped his chest above his heart. "I'd die fer her and she fer me." he snapped his fingers. "We're that serious big guy."

Sig gave him a nod as the young man climbed off the turret and into the passenger seat. "Good." he finally said as Daxter finally got comfortable.

"Wake me when we get there." he stated. "I'm beat." with that Daxter fell asleep in the seat next to Sig as the wastelands drove them back to Spargus.

* * *

 

Ze'dura wasn't just the smartest A.I. ever created. She was the mother of all Precursor based A.I.'s. Being nearly a hundred percent sentient, she could create her own army of A.I.'s in blink of an eye. Each and ever one she'd create would be thousands of times more intelligent than a single organic being. However, just because she could do this, didn't mean she would. She wanted to ensure that her creators and the other organics on Gaia survived. Unlike most A.I.'s, she'd learned the concept of love; no matter how impractical the emotion was, it was an emotion all organics shared and something she desperately wanted to know for herself.

While thinking of this, she was also thinking and analyzing the energy waves around the planet. Frowning she found that near an old outpost where one of the world eco cores were, the energy output of the eco core was strangely non-existant. Confused and worried that this could unbalance the other eco cores, she began to run a diagnostic.

As this happened, Ze'dura encountered a warning that one of the old cryogenic facilities had just activated. Looking at the number from the cryogenic vessel, she found her eyes widening. "Commander Annalina is awake." she muttered to herself. In an eighth of a second she began to look for the contact information with Mar and his facilities to see which ones had been reactivated. Finding the facility in less than twenty seconds. She connected the old conduits that would allow her to transfer her consciousness to the place that Mar was currently in. Her consciousness brushing against another's for less than a second before she gave a code that allowed her entrance.

The holo pedestal next to the dark precursor warrior suddenly became active. "Commander Mar!"

Mar had been resting his mind in meditation when the yell of a strange voice brought him back. "Who-" he began before recognizing the avatar on the pedestal. "It can't be. Ze'dura!" he said with excitement. It had been years, even more so that before he went to sleep, that he had seen her. "Mother of A.I. how is it that you live?" he inquired.

"There will be time for that later." she said waving her hand at him. "I knew if she was awake, that you must be too."

"Who?" he asked in confusion, thinking he was the only to be awake at the moment.

The A.I. gave him a great wide smile, something she had discovered Daxter did a lot when around the Jak girl. "Commander Annalina is awake and is headed towards my facility." she watched Mar's eyes widen, the organic one doing a better imitation of shock than the mechanical one.

Mar turned quickly looking for the second holo pedestal. "Kella!" the blue A.I. appeared looking worried.

"Yes?" she asked. "Looking towards the second A.I. she gave a soft smile. "I thought I felt somebody open an access door into this facility."

"You let her in?" he asked.

"She gave me the password." she stated. "Now why did you yell at me?" she questioned him, sounding slightly annoyed.

"How much longer until the others awaken?" he asked, hoping it would be over long.

"Major Eagan just woke up fifteen minutes ago and is beginning to look through the history of the planet since he went to sleep. Miri and her twin Zakary, are both still sleeping. I can't seem to awaken them." she frowned. "Their brainwaves are normal. They're just asleep." she cocked her head as she looked at him. "Why Commander?"

Deep blue eyes looked out into the darkness of night as the new star appeared in the sky. "Because my friend, Anna, is now awake." he closed his eyes before saying ominously. "We don't have much time left."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, this time I had a two month hiatus. Perhaps this story will get done by 2020. Lmbo! Okay, I promise to update it a bit more often. I swear I will! ^_^
> 
> Oh and I just learned how to post pictures in chapters. I'm happy about this because I have fanart from deviantart that I can post now! ^0^ Pics will be posted soon!


	28. The Enemy Comes

**Chapter 28** : _The Enemy Comes_

* * *

 

 **Date** : _April 19, 3658_  
 **Location** : _Spargus City_

Jak and Annalina were both in the garage in Spargus City when Daxter and Sig arrived. "Yo, Sig." Jak waved at the older wastelander. "Ever heard of the brink?" she asked as she watched Seth, one of Kleiver's men that worked in the garage area. The one eyed man was loading up on of the Precursorean flying machines, an aeroplane from what Annalina had called it. The plane ran on a fusion reactor that was created from three ultra power cells that were the equivalent of a hundred of the smaller ones each. It kind of made Jak wish they'd had these power cells when they had been going after the Akron siblings.

The dark skinned male raised his organic eyebrow upwards in surprise as he jumped from his vehicle. "Now that's a place you don't want to tangle with." he told his young friend. "Pirates aren't the only things you'd have to worry about out there." he told her, recalling that Krew had made some bad enemies out that way. "Whatever you do, don't mention you once worked for Krew out there. He's made bad enemies, including some high and mighty Duke."

Daxter yawned as he looked at the bright red and gold plane that Jak was loading with supplies. "So babe. Why you taking about the brink?" he inquired as h watched Jak walk over to him. Her hips swaying back and forth. _I've been in this dessert too long_. He thought as he licked his dry lips, at the same time he averted his eyes from her.

"You and I are heading out that way to talk to somebody named Barter and see about gaining help from him and his pirate friends." she told him. "He also wants our help in return." she looked at Sig. "Can you help Haven while I'm gone?" she asked him gaining an eye roll from the older man. "I haven't heard from Tess or Keira for awhile and I'm starting to get worried." she then handed him a very large gun. "It's the Precursorean version of the peacemaker, only it has three variations of it. The first is the peacemaker mod. The third is a super nova bomb."

Sig took the heavier staff weapon. Looking it over he saw that the second mod was empty. "Where is the mod for the second?" he inquired causing Jak to shrug. "It's how I found it. Give it to Keira, I think she said she was working on a new mod for the peacemaker." she told him as Daxter picked up another staff weapon.

"What's this one do?" he asked causing Jak to shrug once again.

"It's a prototype." she told him as she picked up a black version of the same weapon. "So is this one. I'm keeping it." she pointed at the one in Daxters hands. "You can have that one." she then pulled the leather strap of her head and shoulder before she went over to the plane. "You coming?" she asked him as she turned to leave.

Daxter walked towards the plane. "Hate ta leave ya Sig." he told the big guy. "But the lady needs me!" he ran after Jak to keep watch over her.

Annalina watched as the two young elves flew off into the distance before turning her attention back towards the dark skinned wastelander she spoke to him nicely. "Are there any channelers in this city?" she inquired having sensed a great well of eco under the city.

The older man looked at the seemingly young woman. Her body giving off a light glow to it with glowing blue ruins on her arms, legs and neck. "Only one." he told her honestly. Not sure why he had even told her.

The precursor looked at him deeply in thought, her blue lips turning upwards into a smile. "Good. I will need to speak with him." she told the elf.

Sig frowned at her tone. "And who are you to ask that?" he asked her, wanting to know exactly who those two kids had left behind in his city.

"I am Commander Annalina of the Precursor Special Forces unit." she told him. "I am one of a few Precursors who is still alive and have been waiting for Errol to return in order to kill him off once and for all." she slowly blinked at him. "Can you take me to this person now?"

Sig stared in surprise at what she had just told him. _Only those two could find one of **them** still alive_. He thought as he began to walk over to the airlock to the city. "Follow me." he told her.

As the two vanished into the city Seth was left behind to continue to tinker with the dessert vehicles. _Things around here are getting weird._ He thought as he pulled out his comm. unit and opening up a channel. "Lady Seem, there's something going on in the city that I think you should be made aware of." he told the person on the other end.

A young feminine voice answered him in a scratchy tone. "My people and I are already heading into the city." she told him. "I have been given a vision and I wish to confirm it."

"I shall be waiting your arrival." he said as he cut the line off and returned to tuning the vehicles and wondered when Kleiver would return from his supposed lunch.

* * *

 **Location** :  _Unknown_

Daxter sat in the gun turret seat looking out into the clouded beyond. "How far away is Far Drop any way?" he asked Jak who shrugged as she followed the gps coordinates.

"According to Annalina the satellites that her people put up in space thousands of years ago are still operational and this screen with the red light is showing up to our destination." she told him pointing to the computer. "She says this down here tells our longitude and stuff." pointing to another screen she pointed to the numbers on it. "This screen tells us how long before we arrive." she looked at the numbers. "So in six hours we will arrive at Far Drop."

Daxter groaned. "Six hours!" he complained. "Its like having to listen to ole greenie and his lectures when we were kids! Only worse because I can't fake sleeping."

Jak chuckled. "Remember that time when we were kids and we found those glowing yellow shells?" she asked him with a chuckle.

"We thought they were made out of gold!" he laughed. "Turned out they were pure yellow eco ore and you turned all yell and destroyed those monoliths by accident." he smiled broadly.

"Yeah, and the whole village came running when they heard the explosion." Jak told him recalling how embarrassing that was and how afraid she had been at the time. "I was twelve. How was I suppose to know I was a channeler. Samos never told me about that until I was fourteen and he began to train me."

"Train you?" Daxter asked. "More like making you run around like a chicken who lost it's head." Daxter howled with laughter at the memory. "We had more _training_ during our adventure to Gol and Maia's place than you ever did in his training exercises on Geyser Rock."

Jak smiled. "True." she admitted. "Take a nap Dax, I'll wake you up if we get into trouble or arrive there."

"Sure thing babe." he told her, totally agreeing with the whole nap thing. He didn't understand why guys complained about having girlfriend's. Jak was the best girlfriend ever. She did most of the work, but let him tag along; even though he was sometimes useless. _Jak is the greatest. I don't know what I'd do without my buddy._ He thought before being dragged off into a dreamless state.

* * *

 **Location** :  _Space, near the Moon Bases Alpha and Omega_

On board the Daystar the dark ones had begun to come out of cryo sleep. Their leader, Errol, was looking over the logistics data from the system scan. The planet's that had been terraformed over a thousand years ago were now swirls masses of gas planets. The terrforming had failed on these planets. The only world with life was the green/blue planet with two moons circulating around it. The world where he had fought Mar and his descendants for years. He knew this world was fertile and he knew the precursors had abandoned it to its fate. However, the now active moon bases told him that at least one or two of the precursors had survived their last invasion and now were beginning to activate the bases orbital defence platforms. He also could see that several of the old satellites that his enemies used were now in operation once again.

Turning towards the screams he snarled as he yelled through the intercom. "Commander, how long until all of the pods are awakened?" he asked.

"Foot soldiers will be awake by the end of the day." a black mechanical face stated as it looked at the screen. "We can begin teleporting soldiers on ground by tomorrow evening's rotation."

"That's what I like hearing." He told his commander. As he shut off the screen allowing his partially organic face to reflect off of the blacked screen. Turning his head, it was revealed that one half of his face looked elf, while the other half was mechanical with gears turns on the side of his head. One mechanical red eye looked around as an organic atm lifted up and began typing on the holographic screen. A red hologram appeared of a red haired ottsel creature. The creature looked up at him. "Has it been confirmed that Mar's cryo orb has been opened?" he asked the creature.

The AI looked up at its master. "Yes." he said. "Before Kor's death was confirmed it was found that Mar's tomb held one cryo orb which held a single occupant. The young Prince is still in his child form, therefore cannot communicate with the elves just yet."

"Where is he?" he asked, his fist tightening. "Once we kill the heir Prince, Mar and his men will have no choice but to surrender. Without that boy they have no way to get back into contact with their brothern. They look too elfish."

"It is still unknown where the kit is." the AI said nervously. "I'm still going through the primitive systems. I have been getting resistance from the computer systems in Haven City."

"Another AI?" Errol inquired with surprise. "I'm surprised it hasn't enter rampancy."

"It's not Precursor made." the AI told him. "That much I can tell."

"The primitives have that technology now?" Errol inquired as he looked away to think about his options before looking back. "Stay away from that unknown AI until we know a bit more about it. Shadow it, but don't approach."

"Yes sir." the creature told his master. Unknown to either their conversation had been overheard by another spy AI that had enter the computer systems of the Daystar the moment it had begun its approach of the inhabited planet. Quickly exiting the computers it sent itself back to the moon base computers where it began to download the information into the main computer where a red/orange haired Precursor warrior was reading the history of the inhabitants below.

Major Eagan finished the long history lesson when he saw a message blinking on the screen of the main computer. Opening the holo video he watched and listened to what the spy V-AI had picked up. V-AI's or virtual artificial intelligence weren't actual AI's. They were like a virus that could enter systems that weren't controlled by AI's and spy on occupants in a room without being detected like actual AI's could be. Unless you were looking for them, you'd never find a V-AI in any system.

Running his hands across the holo keyboard he began to write up a report and sent it to the planet below to the facility where his commander was. A second later he received another message. "Continue to observe." was all that was written. Scratching his day old red beard, the old Precursor sighed as he stood up from the screen and walked away to check on the other two who were in the base with him as Kella sent another V-AI to the Daystar's computer systems. He truly hoped that Mar knew what he was doing by trusting in the elf inhabitants that now lived on the world below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay, I finally got my December update out. I do hope everybody is enjoying my story. ^_^


	29. Aeropa

**Chapter** **29** : _Aeropa_

* * *

 

 **Date** : _April 20, 3658_  
**Location** : _The Brink_

Jak yawned as she watched the endless sea finally give way to small islands that began to dot its surface. Beautiful green jungle-like islands every so often would pop up, but the scanner told him that Far Drop was another hour ahead of them. She was about to put the autopilot on when the scanner picked up a rather large city sized floating ship being attacked by pirates.

"Somebody help us. We're being attacked by pirates!" a voice came over the comm system.

"Dax, wake up!" she yelled behind her.

Daxter's snores suddenly stopped. "Huh." his voice sounded groggy. "Whatdya say babe?" Daxter wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Pirates are attacking that floating city." she told him as she began to prep the ship's plasma canons. "Get on those turrets!" she ordered him.

Daxter felt a shiver of excitement go through his body. "Yes Ma'am!" he said with a wide grin. Grasping the double triggers, he waited until the first ship was in line before letting loose a torrent of bullets that pelleted the wings of the ship. Daxter began to laugh. "Bye, bye now!" he yelled. "Don't let the ground miss ya!" he said to another.

Jak shook her head at his antics. _He's having way to much fun._ She thought as she lined the plasma canons up with two planes. The blast of super heated plasma went right through the elvain technology like a hot knife through butter. The planes fell dead in the water. Jak's jaw dropped, Daxter went silent and suddenly the comms went off with expletives from the pirates.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Holy Precursors in heaven!"

"Fuck!"

"Ignore Skyheed, take that plane out!"

Finally Daxter spoke. "Whoa! I've gotta get me one of those in a miniaturized version!" he smiled like a catshire cat.

Jak suddenly got a devilish look upon her face. **Oh boy!** Adriana voiced in her mind with glee.

"Let's go get 'em Dax." she said darkly causing a second shiver to run up Daxter's spine.

Suddenly all of the planes turned on them. Flying the ship like a mad person, Jak flipped it upside down, spun it in a corkscrew style downwards towards three ships. One got blasted out of the sky by her plasma canon, whilst the other two got shot up by Daxter's turret. Another corkscrew upwards and four more planes met their demise.

Daxter gave a groan before voicing his discomfort. "If ya don't want chunks flyin' around toots, ya best be stoppin' that corkscrew shit for awhile." he warned her, feeling a bit green.

"You blow chucks, yer cleanin' them up!" she shot back at him as she found a new button and pressed it. Suddenly their ship was transported behind six planes. The two got a _huh_ moment before they realized that the ship could teleport. Jak's smile broadened.

"Retreat!" a voice yelled over the comms. "Retreat! Return to the Phantom Blade!"

"Hey, Jak?" Daxter questioned her. "Ya don't think ya just pissed off the head pirate or somethin' do ya?"

Jak sighed. "We'll worry about that later Daxter." she began to scan the city like ship and frowned at the readings she was getting from the place. "Be careful when we land, there's a lot of dark eco everywhere in that place. Don't let people fool you."

Daxter groaned. "When are folks gonna learn, that stuff ain't fer playin' around with." he watched as one of the hanger bay doors open for them. This is going to be a rip. He thought, never realizing how right he was. It wasn't even a second after they got out of their ship that they were met by the palest person Daxter had ever met, next to Adriana that is. "Jaaak..." he warned her.

Jak could sense it too. Something wasn't right with this man. He was too, proper looking to be living out here. "Thank-you for saving us from those vagabonds. They've been harassing us ever since we've began out journey in search for the eco core. I'm surprised to find anybody out here flying solo."

"The eco core?" Jak mumbled, something about this didn't sit well with her.

"Yes, where myth says that all eco flows from." the man explained. "We hope to find it to renew the charge within, for our homeland has become depleted and we believe this could help."

 **Something doesn't smell right about this.** Adriana spoke to Jak. Her form was clouded in darkness in Jak's mind. **Do not trust him.**

 _I agree_. Jak said mentally to her counterpart. _If his homeland has been depleted we'd be feeling the effects in the wastes and in Haven. Something more is going on here._

"Make yourselves comfortable here. For enemies of the sky pirates are surely our allies." He smiled at them friendly. "I notice your ship looks a bit damaged. Come and look around our city of Aeropa. Perhaps you can find something to repair your ship."

"Jak," Daxter whispered to her. "the ship ain't damaged." he eyed the dock workers who seemed to be eyeing their plane.

"Don't worry Dax." she assured him. "The plane can't fly or open without my or your genetic imprint anyway." she dismissed his worry for nothing.

 _I hope you're right._ He thought as he followed her into the city.

* * *

 

Daxter yawned as he stretched himself out. After arriving they'd been given a place to stay. Jak was already up and showering by the sound of it. Standing up, he sniffed his armpits to see if he should join her. Deciding he didn't stink, Daxter walked over to his new clothes he'd been given. A red silk shirt to go with some black jeans that hugged his hips just right. Snapping on his belt with bullets attached to it, he pulled on the black vest that went with the silk shirt. Taking a brush out, he brushed his long hair before tying it back once more. Deciding he looked good, he slipped his combat boots on just as Jak exited the show.

"Ready to-" Daxter's mind froze when he saw the dark blue tank top she was wearing. It showed her bare belly and gave him a sight of her curves. He gave her a whistle. "Nice." he wiggled his eye brows.

"Thanks." she put on the red scarf around her neck and finished burgeoning her skinny jeans before slipping on her boots. "Let's go."

They were met outside the hotel by the guy from the day before whom they had learned was called Duke Skyheed and another guy that looked to be a noble of some sort. Skyheed they had found out, was the last heir to the Aeropan empire or what was left of the empire. "I hope your stay has been satisfactory." he told them.

"More or less." Daxter said to him with a grin.

"I've still got questions about this place." Jak said causing the second man to chuckle.

"And we have questions about you as well." he said sounding very much like a certain count that both Jak and Daxter really did not like. "Like why are you two our here on the Brink?"

The two shared a look. "We're out here looking for channelers." Jak lied, partly.

"Yeah, ya see there's this big Dark Precursor ship coming from the edge of our system ta annihilate us and we with a few other cities are gearin' up for a big bad fight that may determine whether we live as a species or die off like we never existed in the first place!" Daxter said in one long breath.

"Relax Dax." Jak said to him with a chuckle.

"But channelers..." Skyheed began looking nervous for some reason.

"Are rare and were mostly killed off by the metal heads, we know." she reasoned with him. "But we found a couple Precursors who are on our side who have told us that a few still exist."she gave a shrug. "If they don't want to fight, we won't make them; but we will emphasize that this could determine the fate of everyone in our world."

"Suddenly trying to find a new eco source sounds, insignificant to what you two are doing." Skyheed said, trying to sound like he cared.

"Look, if we succeed, then finding that source will be very important." Jak said sounding excited about the eco core. "We still have a long ways to go, but if you want we could help you. I've had my fair share of eco tampering, hell I can activate most Precursor artifacts. If this core was built by the Precursors, you may need me."

"Chancellor Ruskin, show them it." the duke commanded the second man who pulled out a sphere from his jacket. "Its called an Eco Seeker and it points out any eco source. We were hoping it would point us to the eco core, but alas we are unable to make it work."

Jak held out her hands. "Let me try then." she told him. The duke gave his chancellor a nod. As soon as her fingers touched the device Jak could hear Adriana screaming in her head. Eco began to shoot out of the device, as if it was trying to force her to release it. Suddenly feeling drained, Jak fell to her knees as Daxter grasped the thing out of her hands when suddenly his own hand began to glow a red color.

"Uh...Jak, baby?" he questioned it before the glow simply vanished.

"I can't, it seems to try and drain me of all strength." she told him weakly, never having seen his hand glow. "There's darkness everywhere when I touch that thing."

 **Keep it away!** Adriana hissed, her lips pulled back to reveal her fangs. Jak couldn't help but agree.

Daxter examined it for a second. "Ya know who could help, Keira." he said with a wide grin. "We could use the comms on our ship ta send images and whatnot to her back in Haven."

"Your ship can do that?" Skyheed inquired, sounding amazed, as he touched his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"It can." Jak announced. "If you'll let us."

"Very well, I'll grant your request on one condition." he said, sounding everything like a high and mighty duke. "That you share everything you discover from the eco seeker."

"You'll only have a week to discover anything with it." Ruskin said sounding arrogant.

"I hope with this you'll be able to find the warm fair light eco that will light our way to a new happy beginning." Skyheed told them when suddenly an explosion occurs behind them.

"My duke! Sky pirates!" The chancellor yelled, but something seemed off with his voice.

 **Behind you!** Adriana warned just as a pirate came swinging from the rafters and grasped the seeker out of Daxter's hand.

"Hey!" Daxter exclaimed in surprise.

"Thank-you for your kind assistance." the pirate said with a snarky tone that just made Jak want to punch the guy as he jumped into an awaiting plane.

Rushing forward Jak jumped from the tower that the hotel courtyard was on and onto the wing of the plane the guy was trying to escape on. "Jak!" Daxter screamed as the pirate grabbed her arm and yanked her into the plane.

"You my dear, are going to help me." were the last words Daxter heard before the plane flew off with his best friend and girlfriend in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay! I got another update out this month for this story. I hope everybody has a wonderful New Year! Hopefully I'll finish this story in 2018. ^_^


	30. Battle in the Air

**Chapter 30** : _Battle in the Sky_

* * *

 **Location** :  _Aeropa_

Daxter couldn't believe it, it best bud, his girlfriend, had been kidnapped. "Jak!" he cried out, mostly in surprise before turning tail and rushing towards the airlock. _Don't worry buddy, I'm coming fer ya!_ he thought grimly. _And it won't take me two fucking years to find ya this time._ he growled as the decontamination cycle to the airlock seemed to take forever. Running over to their ship, he placed his hand on the holographic hand pad. The scanner scanned his hand and a prick to his finger told him that he'd been hit by a needle. Looking down at the pad he saw his image appear on it before the doors opened. Quickly rushing to the cockpit, Daxter got into the pilot seat without thinking. Instantly the board lit up with a holographic display. Grasping the joystick after starting ignition, he pulled it backwards, only to shoot out of the hanger backwards.

"Ah!" he screamed as his ship came close to hitting the one with Jak stuck in it. "Fuck!" he yelled as he quickly pushed the joystick forward. With his other hand free, he began to look around the holographic board and saw a button that said invasion. Quirking a brow he pressed it.

" ** _Virtual Intelligence hacking invasion commenced_**." an automated voice spoke.

 _Oh boy._ he thought, thinking it was a bad thing. A target appeared on the scream showing a hook that shot out of the front of the ship. A red line shot from his ship to the other in a blink of an eye.

Suddenly the comms crackled before voices began filtering through the ship. " _What the hell was that?!_ " the pirate yelled as a sparking sound was heard.

" _Give me that!_ " Jak yelled as an _oof_ sound was heard before the ship's wings began to light up with sparks of fire.

An explosion occurred. "Shit!" the pirate cursed before a sound of a fist hitting something was heard. "You're almost not worth the trouble." the pirate said.

" _I've dealt with worse than you in Haven._ " Jak told the man.

Suddenly the ship spun in a corkscrew formation going upwards, cutting the hacking cord. "Damn it." Daxter muttered as he flew his ship upwards after them. Pressing the button once he had them in his sights, Daxter saw the line hit the other wing before the red light shot off towards it. The second engine exploded as they exited a tunnel. The plane went flying downward.

" _Get off me you bitch._ " the pirate yelled, another _oof_ sound went through the comms just as the computer system upon the plane began to spark as if on fire.

Daxter cursed as the small plane shot towards a huge ship with a pirates flag flying upon it. As the small plane shot towards the hanger, Daxter saw a dozen smaller planes come out to take him out. Come and get me you rats. He thought as a snarl loosed from his lips. Pressing a button that said missiles, he began locking onto the planes. Pressing the button again, he watched the plane explode.

Smiling, he turned his plane towards the ship and pressed a button that looked like a ball of energy with lightning shooting through it. A ball of dark eco energy shot out of a canon that was upon the room of the plane. It disrupted the shield that was protecting the pirate ship. Pressing the missile button, Daxter took out the turrets around the ship. Flying the plane around the ship, Daxter spotted the engines and shot another blast of dark eco energy at the skip. One of the dozen engines suddenly exploded.

" _My, my, aren't you a persistent little bug._ " the pirate's voice echoed through the cockpit.

Daxter pressed a button upon the holographic display that let him speak. "Yeah, well you messed with the wrong people you bastard." he growled as he saw one of the pirate planes get too close. Pressing the automatic turret button, he watched on the display as the plane went down, followed by two more.

" _You're starting to annoy me._ " the man said.

"Give Jak back then!" Daxter yelled, his anger only going higher as another plane shot at him. Getting no answer, Daxter lined up another shot, this time with the later button activated. "You've got one chance. Give me Jak or your ship will be down another engine." he threatened. "Three, two, on-" he was about to press the button when the pirate replied.

" _Stop!_ " the voice cried out. " _Alright, you win. Daxter._ "

Huh? Daxter questioned. When did I tell him my name.

" _Surprised?_ " the man inquired. " _I've heard of Jak and her sidekick slash boyfriend, Daxter._ " he told the red head. " _Come inside. Let's....chat._ "

* * *

 **Location** :  _aboard the pirate ship_

Jak narrowed her eyes as the brute behind her tightened his grip on her arms. "Klouse, be gentle. She is our guest." the sarcastic pirate walked around like some thug, but his accent made him sound like some aristocrat. The ship shook suddenly as an attack came. Klaxons began to sound. The pirate leader who had introduced himself as Captain Phoenix rushed over to the control panel where he had a huge ship wheel. "That idiot took out the shielding generators with that attack." He scratched his chin. "Just what type of plane is that thing?" he asked before looking at Jak who just smirked.

"The kind that kills things." she stated simply, she could hear Adriana laughing in her mind. The eco creature was enjoying herself entirely too much. Though she did still want to kill the black haired, clean cut pirate. He was just annoying.

Dread filled the man's stomach as he began to activate the defensive turrets that cover the ship's deck and underside. He smiled, thinking those would deter the man from attacking. He watched on the display as the large plane spun, dodged and flew around the turrets as it they weren't even there. His eyes widening as each one exploded from some sort of electrical overload attack.

Another klaxon began to sound as one of the engines exploded. "Captain!" a yell came from the engine room. "The engines are being overloaded! That last attack had dark eco lacing it!"

"What!?" he asked sounding shocked. _A missile?_ He wondered, as that was all he could think of. The ship shuttered. Opening a comm link he spoke. "My, my, aren't you a persistent little bug."

" _Yeah, well you messed with the wrong people you bastard._ " he heard the youth growl before he heard his men in the planes yelling about a turrets shooting them.

"You're starting to annoy me." Phoenix said with annoyance lacing his voice.

" _Give Jak back then!_ " he heard the young man yell.

 _Jak?_ he wondered before looking at the young woman behind him. "Jak Mar, daughter of the famed and deceased King Damas of Haven City." his eye gleamed at this new information. "This means that rat out there is Daxter."

" _You've got one chance. Give me Jak or your ship will be down another engine._ " he heard Daxter threaten.

"He wouldn't." Phoenix voiced his inner thought.

Jak chuckled. "He would." she declared and he believed her.

"Three, two, on-" he heard Daxter countdown.

"Stop!" he yelled, calling the bluff. "Alright, you win. Daxter." He was met with silence. "Surprised?" he inquired. "I've heard of Jak and her sidekick slash boyfriend, Daxter." he told them both. "Come inside. Let's....chat." he said with annoyance lacing his voice once again. Disconnecting the comms, he activated the shipwide comm. "We're about to have a visitor. No shooting him." he then looked at Jak. "Now," he handed her the eco seeker. "Make that work."

"Can't." she told him in all honesty. "Like we told the duke, it drains me too much. Meaning that it won't let me activate it."

"Where's Jak?" the two heard Daxter's voice ring out.

"She's being entertained by the captain, if you know what I mean." the man named Klouse said.

A fist hitting skin was heard before Daxter's gasp as he was punched in the stomach. "Daxter!" Jak yelled with concern.

"Jak! Are you okay?" he asked as he turned towards her voice.

The captain began to approach Daxter. "Phoenix, don't." she warned him.

"Phoenix!" Daxter yelled. "What yer now on first names basis?"

"And so if we are." Phoenix teased him.

Daxter had, had enough. He'd been bullied, stomped on, punched, turned into an ottsel and back again, only to be tossed around and forced to fight in wars that weren't his to fight. This guy, finally pushed a button he aught not have. Daxter punched the snooty tooty pirate in the face, which caused Phoenix to punch him, which in turn caused Daxter to kick him in the gut. That action caused Phoenix to drop the eco seeker, which went flying out of a window on the deck of the ship and land somewhere on an island below them.

"We need to get that back." Jak mumbled before looking back at the two. "You two stop fighting or I'll give you both something that'll hurt worse than a few punches."

"What, we're working with them now?" Daxter asked incredulously.

"I have a feeling they know a guy named Bruter or place called Far Drop." Jak said as she watched the pirate leader's reaction.

"Far drop?" Phoenix asked sounding intrigued. "Let's find the seeker, then we will talk about this." he said as he walked out of the room. Jak rolling her eyes as she and Daxter followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm on a roll with this story this month. ^_^ Perhaps I will finish this. It's taken almost 4 years to do so. Let's hope I stay on this writing streak.


	31. The Castaway

**Chapter 31** : _The Castaway_

* * *

 **Date** :  _April 20, 3658_

 **Location** :  _Jolly Rogers / The Brink_

Daxter watched Jak begin to type into one of the computers as Phoenix began looking around the precursor ship. "Impressive." he said as he went to touch one of the dials.

Daxter slapped his hand away. "No touchy, touchy." he told the pirate captain as he waved a finger at him.

Phoenix growled at him before Jak suddenly spoke. "I've got it on the scanner." she announced before looking at the two men. Rolling her eyes at them she continued. "It's on the island here." she pointed to the map. "It seems to have fallen into one of the volcanic tubes."

"Joy." Daxter said with sarcasm. "You know, I was starting to think ta myself, boy it's been awhile since we've been in a boiling volcano." he smiled at her aging a chuckle.

"You know what Dax," she began with a light chuckle. "I think you're right."

"I take it you two have been in a lot of volcanoes lately?" Phoenix asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dude, you have no idea." Daxter said with a smile. "First there's volcanic crater, then volcano canyon, then-"

"The drill platform in Haven City, next the wasteland volcano-" Jak voiced.

"Oh! Let's not forget the volcanic tubes!" Daxter announced as he remembered the tubes that led to the Akron's citadel.

Jak chuckled. "Well, it could be worse."

"Jak!" Daxter yelled. "Don't say that! When you do, it always gets worse." She rolled her eyes at him as Daxter raced over to the pilot's chair.

"What are you doing?" she inquired as she tapped a foot on the floor.

"I've had it with your driving." he told her as he began running his hands along the holographic surface. "You do too many crazy stunts!"

Jak pouted. "Do not." she mumbled.

 **You do.** Adriana said, putting her two cents into the conversation.

Daxter eyed her over his shoulder. "Uh-huh." he said as the cruiser began to pull out of the hanger bay. "Keep sayin' that sweetheart." the ship gave a lurch as it dove down towards the island below them. Daxter's hands moving at lightning speeds as he drove the ship through and around large rock formations. Grasping the joystick, he manually steered the ship through some caves before slowing down and coming to a stop.

"Okay, color me impressed Dax." Jak told him as she grabbed her sword and pistol that she'd left onboard when they had boarded the Aeropain ship. "Let's do this." she sad confidentiality as she pressed the airlock button.

* * *

 

Daxter gasped as he dodged another killer robot as it tried to hack him in half with its saw-like hands. Jak was Using her precursor empowered sword to cut clean through the robots as Daxter used his staff weapon to shoot red eco bolts at the metal monsters. Captain Phoenix was hacking into a security field, which meant somebody had created these monsters. "What did I say, Jak!? You jinxed us!" He saw her take out six robots with her sword. She glared at him. "Any day now!" Daxter yelled at Phoenix as he ran over to Jak's side, having killed the last robot.

Just then three blue robots that looked to have been made in haven city came rushing towards them. _Talk about deja vu._ he thought as he distinctly recalled a memory where Torn had sent him and Jak to destroy several of these monster robots that Praxis had made.

"One more line of codes!" Phoenix yelled at them from over his shoulder.

"How about it Jak? Send one big dark bomb and those things are dead." Daxter asked his green/blonde companion.

Jak smirked at him. "Why not?" she said with a shrug before sheathing her sword. Pulling the dark eco energy from her body into het hand, Jak watched as an eco orb appeared, crackling with dark lightning before chucking it towards the three robots like it was a ball and they were pins needing knocked down. The resulting explosion rocked the area and created a crater three times the size of the robots, into the ground.

Phoenix had finished the hacking and turned just in time to watch Jak create the energy of dark eco before destroying the robots with it. She's one of them. he thought with shock.

Daxter hummed as he walked passed Phoenix who seemed shocked. "What? Never seen a dark channeler before?" he asked with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Channeler?" he inquired as he watched Jak walk towards them. "Impossible. They've all died on the mainland." he told the red head.

Daxter smiled grimly. "No all of 'em." he then continued to walk forward.

Phoenix stopped Jak from following. "You're really a channeler?" he questioned her.

"A dark one." she said emphasizing dark one. "I use to channel all eco, but after Baron Praxis;" she looked at her hands before fisting them. "things changed."

Phoenix had a feeling that something horrible happened to this girl before he released her. "I understand." he said kindly.

Jak was about to continue when Daxters scream caught her attention. Both she and Phoenix ran after him, only to find an old man laughing a Daxters reaction. "A jumpy one, aren't ya?" the old man said. He wore strange goggles over his eyes, a worn out shirt and patched up pants with a tool belt around his waist. The man looked at Jak. "You've been touched by the darkness."

"How do you-" Jak begun only to be interrupted by the old man.

"I know dark eco when I see it." he said, "You see that I saw what I saw when I saw it." Jak gave Daxter a look causing her friend to make sign that this guy seemed crazy. Neither noticing the nervous look on Phoenix's face.

"Okay." Daxter said as he backed away from the old timer when he saw the grease on the guy's long white beard.

"So who are you?" Jak inquired.

"Uh, good question." the old man said as he rubbed his greasy gloved hands on his beard. "I know a lot; but I don't know that."

"What are you doing way out here?" Daxter asked as he tapped his foot on the steps leading into the tree house that the castaway had jumped out of at him.

"Wow! That's two!" he replied in shock. "I don't know that one either."

"Do you know anything about these dangerous robots that we've encountered?" Phoenix asked the old man.

"Yes, I built them to help me around the island." the castaway said with excitement before looking sad. "But they turned on me. I built the barrier so they wouldn't hurt me."

"Is this guy reminding you of someone?" Daxter whispered to Jak.

Nodding she replied simply. "Vin."

The two saw the man get up in Phoenix's face. "Is something wrong with your hearing son? Yes, I built them!" he yelled angrily. "And each one is no good to the titanium bone!"

"If you're so good with mechanics, perhaps you could help me with our ship." Phoenix glared at Daxter. "Somebody shot at it."

"Are you talking about that small Precursor cruiser? Nothing's wrong with that." he rubbed his beard. "Of course, I couldn't get inside."

"You didn't damage it?" Jak asked with worry.

"Of course not!" he yelled.

"Look, were looking for a small orb that fell into the volcano." Daxter said.

"Oh!" the old man pulled something from the bag on the steps. "You mean this?"

"Yes!" all three cried out as Jak took it from the castaway.

"Saw it fall from the sky, didn't know what it was until I found it." the old man said. "No good to me here."

"But you know what it is?" Phoenix inquired.

"Of course." the old man stated with an obviousness to his tone. "An Eco Seeker."

"Do you know how to use it?" Jak asked gently as she handed it back to the older man.

"Hmm...let me see now." he began to examine the device, turning it over in his hands. The golden orb seeming to be examined from all sides. The man touched a dial on the side, before touching another. "Great engineering. Top notch! But can't help you." he threw it to Jak.

"But you said-" Daxter began.

"I know what I said when I said it." the old man grumbled. "But I know when I see trouble when I see it and that's a whole lotta trouble!"

"You remember something." Phoenix said seeing the gears work in the old man's head.

"Well..." the castaway said as he tried to keep hold of the memory. "I don't know...I can see huge warehouses filled with eco of all kinds, mostly dark. Stacked as high as the eyes can see."

Phoenix raised a brow at him. "Please, sir." Jak said, not partial to begging. "We need to find the eco in order to put this area of the world back in balance." she handed him to device once more.

"You are the prettiest face I've seen in some time." he said garning a smile from Jak and a glare from Daxter. "This is nothing but trouble honey; but for you my dear..." he rubbed his hand on the surface of the device. "You see this whole device is a self fusing locking mechanism so that not everyone can use or misuse it. So if you just turn these here." he began turning the screws on the sides. Pressed a button then twisted. "Reverse the polarity. Presto!" The device suddenly opened up to reveal a holographic display with an arrow pointing into a direction. The gears began pulsating as the bottom glowed blue. "The seeker looks like it doesn't have much power left to me." he told them. "It's pointing to a new energy fuel cell.."

"If we power it up it may work better." she looked at Phoenix, "Let's get back to the ship."

"It's pointing over the brink." Phoenix told her as they returned back t o her ship, the castaway following them.

"We don't have much choice!" Daxter yelled as he ran passed the dead robots.

"He's right." Jak agreed. "If you're right, then the storms around this area will only continue. Not only that, spread to the rest of the world."

"Even if we did stop the dark makers," Daxter began to grumble. "what kind of world would be left if it's only going to be destroyed later on?"

"I suppose you're right." he said pulling a comm unit out as they entered the precursor ship. "Klouse, prepare the Jolly Roger, we're heading towards Far Drop for supplies before we head out into the breach."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Took me a week, but I did remember to update this! ^_^


	32. Spargus City

**Chapter 32** : _Spargus City_

* * *

 

 **Date** : _April 20, 3658_  
 **Location** : _Spargus City_

Damas looked at the almost translucent being before him. If it wasn't for her armor that accentuate her elfian form, Annalina would've been thought to be a completely different species that what she was claiming of being. He knew that once more people learned of the Precursor City being within Spargus' harbor that the waste city's safety would become compromised. The Precursor warrior promised nothing more than to help keep his city safe, but still....

Turning towards Sig, he shared a look with the wise warrior. "Listen here Cherry." the dark skinned man began. "This city is our king's number one priority, the people and its citizens must be kept safe from any outsiders; yourself included. You prove to be a danger and Precursor or not, and you'll be mince meat." his mechanical eye sizing her up once. The cybernetic components telling him the strong points in her armour along with the few weak points it could spot. "Now the AI in that city fortress chose to bring that city here for a reason and that's to somehow to keep us safe when your _**dark ones**_ decide to attack."

Annalina looked at the dark skinned elf, quite shocked that he was talking to her with such vehemence in his voice, almost like an older sibling correcting the younger one. It brought a smile upon her face. "I have assured your king that I would do nothing to harm the inhabitants here. What must I do to make you believe so?" she inquired from him.

Crossing his arms over his chest Sig was about to say something when someone spoke before him. "Absolutely nothing old one." the raspy voice behind him, caused Sig to turn to see one of the monks from the ancient temple walk forward. He almost groaned as he realized it was Seem, the head priestess of the monk sect. Her face was painted mainly white with a red stripe going down the middle of her forehead, one across her eyes and yellow marks under each eye.

"Seem." Damas greeted her causing the woman priestess to bow at the king.

"I was told a great city had appeared over Spargus harbor, I came to see it myself." she stated in a deadpan voice. "Did you come from the city of the ancients?"

Annalina looked at the young elf, the device that was over her left eye was scanning the priestess on a cellular level and found that she was one of the rare channelers, but only a carrier of the gene, not a user. Sons or daughters produced by her would have the ability but she, herself would never use the substance. _Too bad_. was Annalina's only thought. "No. I was found by his daughter and her mate elsewhere." she said causing Damas and Sig to raise their eyebrows at the word _mate_. "It is not a city but one of our fortresses that was built during the last war. The AI aboard has kept it in working order until now." she looked at the king once more. "I wish to use the fortress to create a barrier over this city, to protect the inhabitants. This will force the fortress to land within the harbor because the reactors will have to focus operations upon the barrier. I also want to take every fabled body, fit them with proper armor and weapons, give them a chance at fighting Errol and his minions."

"And those who cannot fight? What of them?" Damas asked, his eyes narrowing at the woman.

"There is a section of the fortress that's made for stasis. They'd be placed there for safe keeping." she answered him. It was clearly not the answer he was expecting.

"No Spartan will willingly go into stasis." Sig told her with a definite look of annoyance on his face.

"The children will." Seem said with certainty. "They will obey their parents or guardians."

Damas' grip on his staff weapon tightened as he went into deep thought about this. "I will not be the king to loose Spargus to an outsider let alone a planetary invasion." he looked at Sig and Seem. "You two are to get the youngest generation to the fortress after it has erected the defense shield up and over the entire city." As the monk and seasoned warrior left, he turned his attention back to the Precursor. "Now, I want to know your plan when this Errol arrives."

"At the end of the last war Mar, myself and three others stayed behind as most of our species escaped through slipspace to another part of this galaxy in an attempt to restart." she began, her mind going back to those olden days. Shaking her head, the web dreadlocks of hair shook, bringing her mind back to the present. "We did keep thousands of fetuses in case we could bring our species back here, but the thought died as we realized that your kind was the future of this world; not ours. We changed our appearances with help from some very powerful devices. Some of us married into your kind, thus creating super warrior's amongst your kind."

"Channelers." Damas said causing her to smile.

"Yes!" she said excitedly. "Then the scourge occurred. Horra Quan or metal heads, as your kind called them." she sighed sadly. "We never thought Errol and his kind world create those monsters to hunt for us and subsequently your kind as well." she then smiled at him proudly. "But then your daughter, a dark channeler, and Mar's descendant killed their champion and stopped the spread of his kind. This of course meant Errol would return."

"Why?" he inquired.

"To destroy your kind the rest of the way because if you have the ability to destroy their genetically mutated monster, Kor, then you must have the technology to kill him and his dark ones too." she shook her head. "He's not the smartest tool in the shed, but he is a deadly warrior."

"What's the plan?" he asked once more, getting annoyed she hadn't answered it yet.

"Technically?" she asked. "We don't have one." she admitted causing him to look at her with wide shocked eyes. "Survival is our only thought, but how? We don't know yet." she sat down upon the ground near the steps that led to the throne. "Mar  _may_ have a plan, but I haven't made contact with him yet. My plan is to watch over your daughter during the battles and ensure she lives long enough to kill Errol once and for all. Then, I plan to give her my gift; which will kill me, but ensures she lives."

"Why do that?" he asked, not quite sure what to say in learning that a once long ago god wanted to give her life to his daughter.

"Because I can see she has lived through hell in order to be what she is now." she told him with a sincere look in her icy blue eyes. "She deserves to have happiness in her life."

Curiosity getting the best of him, Damas had to know. "What is your gift?" he inquired with a slight confused frown.

She smiled brightly at him. "Life." she said causing the light eco in her body to explode in a flash of light. When the light vanished the once sandy floor of the throne room was covered in green grass with beautiful flowers sprouting from in between the rocks. Chuckling she stood up to leave. "I should go speak to Ze'dura and see about getting into contact with Mar and the others. I'll activate the shields when I get to the fortress." she bowed before leaving.

Feeling suddenly exhausted, Damas sat down upon the now green steps. _This is getting more complicated by the day._ he thought as he pulled out his comm. unit and wondered where Jak had disappeared off to this time. _They're putting a lot of trust in one person. Why?_ he wonder. _She's just one person. How can she stop somebody that they could stop hundreds of years ago?_ Frowning he wondered. _What makes Jak so much more different than anyone else?_

In the airlock at Far Drop, Jak had a sudden shiver go down her spine as Daxter double checked his ammunition for his staff weapon. Shaking her head, she readied herself for whatever she was about to step into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Been sick over this last weekend, so I didn't get it out until now. Hope everybody enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
